


Tinkering with Syn

by happycemetery



Series: Tynkerbell AU (Frank Iero/Synyster Gates) [2]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Brankie, Drama, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happycemetery/pseuds/happycemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Haner Jr. is determined to make his and his friends' dream of making their band Avenged Sevenfold go big. They've reached the point where they need to take on a little more help, so in steps a new little roadie into Brian's world. Someone new to hassle, someone new to tease, someone new to fuck. Someone new to love....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picking up a Pixie

**Author's Note:**

> Yes for real, Brian of A7X paired with Frank Iero of MCR. Unconventional, yes: but hot I assure you. This is a retelling of my first 'Brankie' story "Tynkerbell". Where that one was from Frank's POV, here we can now hear it from Brian's. You do not have to read "Tynkerbell" first to understand.  
> Also, in this A7X is still working at becoming a successful band, but I'm not bothering to sync up their true timeline. This is taking place in the present so we all don't have to deal with characters using technology and pop culture references from over a decade ago. Thank you for indulging my "laziness" and enjoy this Synyster-centric madness.

 

The exit terminal of the airport was bustling with people. Among the passengers rushing to get out, those moving sluggish, and families and friends reuniting with warm hugs; there was a young man sitting alone in a row of seating. The twenty-year-old stood out from the majority of the other people in the area. Clad in a black band t-shirt, it allowed for his colorful tattoos covering his arms to be exposed. The roughed up jeans, the white bandana atop long dark hair. The look mixed well with his own unique rugged kind of handsome with defined cheekbones and jaw, confident brown eyes, and a bit of scruff on his chin. He gave off a sort of bad boy/bad ass/degenerate vibe. Sure, he was maybe a scoundrel, but he had a big heart.  
  
Brian Haner Jr. in a nutshell was passionate, strong, caring, an asshole, and one hell of a flirt. He was sort of a player —of the manwhore variety— but he didn't see that as a problem. The idea of himself being in a relationship kind of made him feel sick, but he did like sex. What was wrong with just having fun with other people? The unchained lifestyle suited him well. He had his own version of deep connections with people that satisfied him plenty, and that was with his best friends. Best friends he was planning to take the world over with with their music. Brian was nothing but dedicated when it came to the band they formed together. As the lead guitarist he was damn well going to give it his all to make sure Avenged Sevenfold really made it as a band. They had a pretty big following in their home state of California, but their dreams were bigger and they were going to show the world what they're made of.  
  
And that brings us to Brian being in the John Wayne Airport in Santa Ana, California on a early Thursday evening. Unfortunately, his reasoning for being there wasn't because he was returning home from his band touring off in another country. Avenged Sevenfold hadn't reached that milestone yet, but touring life in the States was about to get way more hectic so some help was enlisted. And that help coming all the way from New Jersey was arriving today —or as the Arrivals sign indicated, was arriving in four minutes. The band was adding a second roadie to their crew, and Brian was tasked last minute with picking up the newbie.  
  
Brian didn't really mind playing the part of taxi driver. He was actually looking forward to seeing the kid, because if memory served correct then he was a cute piece of ass. Brian had met him once briefly a little over a year ago with the band playing a gig in Jersey. Frank was his name; he had been pretty shy, but a solid 8 on the fuckable scale. Frank had been off limits that night. Reason numero uno being the pesky fact that he was the baby brother of their other guitarist's girlfriend. That guitarist, Zacky, had seen the way Brian looked at Frank back then —like a lion staring down a gazelle— and promptly drove the point home to Brian that he was not allowed to try and mess with Frank. Zacky's girlfriend was more than a little over protective of the kid, and Zacky wasn't risking getting any unfair angry-girlfriend backlash if his best friend hurt Frank somehow. And Brian supposed there was that second reason that Frank had only been seventeen at the time.  
  
Brian was curious to see how a year's time treated the kid, and with the ring of his cellphone it seemed like Brian was going to find out soon. "Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Um, hey," an unsure voice started, "Is this Brian? I'm Frank, Chelsea's brother."  
  
"Hey. Yeah, dude. I'm your chauffeur today. I assume you landed and are ready to roll?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool. I got here early. I'm sitting right out side of baggage claim. In case you have no idea what I look like; I'm wearing a Pantera shirt and I'm easily the best looking person in the general vicinity." Brian smirked to himself. He couldn't help that it was true.  
  
Frank chuckled softly in response. "Alright. I think I'm right by you. I'll see you in a second then, thanks."  
  
Brian tucked his phone away and relaxed back in his seat, letting his arms rest splayed out over the backs of the seats on either side of him. He watched people walking in though the entrance way, wondering if he'd be able to recognize the young man right away. The Frank he met a year ago had short brown hair styled up in a fauxhawk, and that's what Brian couldn't help but try to search out for. Brian let himself get distracted for a moment, his eyes following along with the particularly perk behind of an attractive young blonde woman. It didn't matter what was between a person's legs as far as Brian was concerned. Man or woman: hot was hot.  
  
And then there was 'adorable hot', which pretty much described the young man Brian turned to see walking toward him. Well, the hair on the kid was black and shaggy now, but Brian knew he was looking at Frank. Brian stood when they made eye contact and smiled when Frank was close.  
  
"Frank," Brian said in greeting, and smiled a little wider as he got a nice up close view of the kid while they shook hands. The new lip ring and nose ring Frank had, the small ear gauges, the couple small tattoos on his arm, the perfect-messy hair. Brian could see the tiredness in Frank's hazel eyes and returned smile, but even with how exhausted the kid looked, he was still a cute little punk. Possibly even more so than how Brian remembered from a year ago. Frank's solid 8, definitely now an 8.5.  
  
"Nice to meet you, again I guess," Brian went on. "I remembered you were short, but holy shit, I think you might actually be tinier than Johnny. Looks like our crew got bumped up to having two midgets."  
  
And right away it was 'Good Ol' Reliable Brian the Tease'. Whether it was flirty shit or good-natured cruelty, this was Brian's M.O. He was happy Frank smiled with the delivery of the short joke.  
  
"Hey I finally got a half inch on my dad so I at least have someone to make fun of."  
  
"Don't worry little man, the lack of height suits you. You're like... a pixie," Brian grinned. "While Johnny, you'll find on the other hand, is a retarded little gnome."  
  
"Um, thank you?" Frank laughed.  
  
Ugh, the laugh was cute. Frank may have been a 9.  
  
"Anytime," Brian winked. "So Chels wasn't lying when she told me you should only have a backpack with you, did she? Otherwise you're just gonna have to take a cab anyway."  
  
"Uh no, I just have this," Frank answered shifting the pack on his back. "My dad had my stuff shipped ahead of me last week so I couldn't puss out," Frank let out a little chuckle, before looking to Brian quizzically. "Why?"  
  
"I just don't have much luggage space," Brian smirked reaching behind him and grabbing a black motorcycle helmet off the seat. "Ready to roll, Tinkerbell?"  
  
There was a brief flash of nervousness in Frank's eyes at the sight, but excitement quickly replaced it. He smiled. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
They fell into step next to each other as they made their way to the parking garage. Frank seemed content staying silent as they walked, but Brian really wanted to use the little walk to talk more. They weren't going to be able carry on a conversation while on the motorcycle. And even though in just that one minute meeting Brian heard Frank speak way more than when they had first met, Brian was keen to feel the kid out a little more —he was about to go touring and live in a van with the kid after all.  
  
Brian gave Frank's arm a slight nudge with his elbow before speaking. "So Chels vouches up and down over your techie skills. You ready to take it on the road, wee one?"  
  
"No?" Frank laughed. "But I'm really excited anyway."  
  
Brian chuckled. "You should be. I'm sure your sister probably sugarcoated it. But as rough as it can be, it's a fucking amazing time. You're Chelsea's brother so you're already in, kid. So as long as you can hold your own with the bunch of us assholes, you're golden."  
  
"Well, if you're considering yourself an asshole, I think I'll be alright."  
  
"Oh," Brian smiled his smoothest smile, "I just tend to be a little nicer to people I think have a nice ass."  
  
So diving into flirt-Brian mode so soon probably wasn't the best idea, what with how shy and uncomfortable Brian remembered Frank being way back when; the cute antisocial little brother that had helped the band out with their equipment one night. But a silly smile merely broke out on Frank's face at the comment. And even better yet, the kid gathered his composure and spoke back.  
  
"Thanks. But maybe you should buy me dinner first before you go straight to complimenting my ass, as amazing as it may be. And it's pretty damn amazing."  
  
"Well shit," Brian laughed, "you'll fit in just fine, kid." Frank playing along with the flirting had been a pleasant surprise. This was definitely a different version of him from a year ago, but if the Frank now could dish the flirty-teasing back out, he was going to be a lot of fun.  
  
They had crossed the parking garage, and Brian stopped beside a chopper. She —yes _she_ — was a simple sort of beautiful, chrome and a charcoal gray paint job. A gorgeous hunk of sleek metal. She was Brian's baby, and Brian was one proud papa. He stepped up to its side bag and pulled out a spare half helmet for Frank to wear. He looked back to the kid with a cocky expression as he caught Frank staring at the bike with an awed smile on his face.  
  
"Effin' rad," Frank gushed.  
  
"You ride?" Brian asked handing off the helmet.  
  
"Never," Frank admitted with a shake of his head.  
  
"So I get to be your first then, sweet," Brian stated rather suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows, making Frank chuckle. The man pulled his helmet on and grabbed his set of keys from his pocket before taking a seat on the bike. "Climb on, pixie boy. And just hold on tight. It's not too far of a ride."  
  
Brian pulled his visor down, and smirked to himself as Frank climbed on behind him and held at his sides. Maybe, just maybe, Brian had been really looking forward to this part. He could have easily borrowed his mom's car to pick Frank up, but knowing a motorcycle ride was an innocent way to get the cute kid he remembered all 'bodies close', it couldn't be passed up. Of course Brian knew Frank was still technically off limits, but it didn't mean he couldn't have his own sneaky fun.  
  
Brian was content as they raced down the highway. Besides playing guitar in the band, riding his bike was one of his favorite things to do. The beautiful roar from the engine, the warm wind whipping around him, and now the added pleasure of having Frank now flush up behind him and holding on fully around his waist. Brian smiled with an idea as he gained speed down the straightaway of a large pretty much traffic-less road. He hadn't really gotten to show off to anyone in a while and right now was perfect as Frank tightened his grip around him. With the road completely empty, Brian suddenly took a sharp turn, sending the bike swerving around into the opposite lane. The grip of Frank's arms turned vice-like with the stunt going into action, and Brian couldn't help but laugh to himself as he made the bike pick up speed, now racing back the way they came.  
  
It only took a minute before Brian pulled into the destined apartment complex parking lot that he had zoomed by earlier to perform his trick. He parked and shut down the engine before pulling off his helmet and smiling more amused that Frank's arms will still locked around his waist. Brian rubbed his hand over Frank's to get the kid to loosen his grip.  
  
"We're stopped now," Brian snickered, a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
Frank pulled away from Brian hastily and clambered off the bike. He stood there beside it with his arms splayed out in a disbelieving manner as he shot Brian a baffled angry glare. "What the fuck was that, asshole?!" Frank yelled. "Are you fucking crazy?!" Frank hurriedly unfastened his helmet and promptly threw it hard at Brian, the man catching it before it collided too hard with his chest. "I thought I was gonna fucking fly off! Jesus fucking Christ!"  
  
Brian bit back a laugh as he got off the bike as well and tucked the extra helmet away. He made the kid feisty, and Brian liked it. "Aw, you think I'd let that cute face get hurt?" He teased, lightly knocking his fist against Frank's jaw playfully. "I could feel that you had a good grip, and I've been riding my whole life. I know what I'm doing." Brian showed a cool confident smile. "You're safe with me. Trust."  
  
Frank's expression stayed in a scowl, just a silent death glare shooting back at Brian's eyes, but Brian could slowly see Frank's anger waning as his stance relaxed.  
  
"Fuck," Frank breathed and brought one hand up to clutch over his heart, which was most likely still pumping on overdrive thanks to the surprise of Brian's stunt. "You're still an asshole," Frank spoke, but with a soft chuckle. "Shit."  
  
"Hey, I told you I was one. But come on," Brian prodded, "try and tell me that wasn't the biggest fucking rush you've ever had."  
  
"I guess I can't." Frank relented. "And I suppose post trauma and everything, it was maybe, kinda sorta fun," Frank admitted with a hint of a smile curling at his lips.  
  
"Kinda sorta fun, huh?" Brian mused. "Nice, 'cause I was thinking the two of us could have lots of fun together," he grinned.  
  
"You think so?" Frank asked innocently, playing along.  
  
"I do," Brian spoke lowly, letting his eyes roam over Frank's body up and down.  
  
Alright, so maybe amping up the flirting wasn't the best decision. Brian had to mentally remind himself 'off limits'. But with the kid seemingly playing the flirt-game happily back at him, Brian couldn't help himself. Brian was going to give the game a breather after doling out the blatant 'checking out', but then Frank had to go and do something that drove Brian crazy. A good crazy. It was a very subtle change of hue, but the rosiness on Frank's cheeks couldn't be ignored. Frank fucking blushed. Brian mentally grinned. The kid was still shy after all. And oh fuck, the shy ones were a treat. The shy ones were a challenge.  
  
"Something wrong?" Brian questioned innocently as Frank bit at his lip ring in embarrassment.  
  
"No," Frank responded quickly, giving a shake of his head and tangling his fingers at the back his hair in an adorably awkward gesture. "Uh, so, you have the key for me right?"  
  
Brian had to hold in a laugh at Frank's less than smooth transition of changing the subject. "Yeah. Almost forgot." Brian pulled off the spare key to Zack and Chelsea's place from his carabiner keychain and handed it off to Frank. "104B. It's the door on the right over there," Brian pointed. "I actually live on the other end of the building, second floor. It's an alright place. Might be a little cramped for you with three people sharing one of the smaller units, but there's a pool and shit you can get to through the back."  
  
"Cool. Thanks."  
  
"Well, I'll let you get settled then. I gotta head out to my dad's to help him with some shit."  
  
"Alright. Thanks for the ride."  
  
"My pleasure," Brian smiled coolly. "The least I could do. You traveled a hell of a lot farther to help us all out."  
  
"I guess so," Frank shrugged with a small smile, making his fidgeting fingers tangle together. The genuine anxious bashful act was still going, and it was fucking cute. "Just keep making awesome music and don't make me regret it."  
  
"I'll do my part. I'll catch you later then." Brian clasped his hand on Frank's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Welcome to Avenged Sevenfold, Tinkerbell."  
  
Frank nodded his goodbye and briskly took his leave toward his new home. Brian watched his retreating form —more particularly Frank's backside in those snug jeans. The whole 'off limits' alarm in Brian's mind was starting to fade away. So he was Chelsea's little brother? No big deal. So she'd been known to dole out some serious wrath when provoked, but what could she really do here anyway? Frank was eighteen now. And more importantly Frank was the perfect cute to hot ratio and had an adorably awkward shy side. Frank Iero made his way up to being a 9 at least, and Brian Haner Jr. didn't pass up 9's.  
  
This new little roadie was going to be a challenge Brian couldn't wait to takeover in every sense of the word.


	2. Sinful Seduction

Brian was exhausted. Helping his dad hang drywall all evening wasn't exactly how Brian would normally spend his nights, especially on a 'Thirsty Thursday'. It was the designated weekday to go out and get drunk for fuck sake. But somethings were more important than getting pissed and laid. Family and friends always come first. Brian had the important priorities straight. He was a damn good son and a damn good brother, though with how his back ached on his ride home, Brian couldn't help but cynically think that his kid sister had better appreciate all the labor he put in today to help fix up her new bedroom.  
  
It wasn't that late when he got home. Heading out somewhere fun at 10pm was acceptable, but all Brian was interested in was easing his sore back with a hot shower and having a lazy rest of his night in. That shower, though, hadn't been as relaxing as he hoped, so Brian figured he might as well try easing his aches with a cooler approach: a dip in the pool. Having the pool a part of the apartments was a pretty sweet deal. Brian wasn't exactly living in an upscale complex, but the owners kept the pool in top shape. It was enclosed with a decorative white barred fence and tall full hedges. Cheap plastic lounge chairs and tables surrounded it, but the water was pristine. And at night it sparkled even more from the area lighting. So just as long as you had faith in the pool cleaning chemicals and ignored the fact that little kids ("pee machines") swam in it during the day, a swim in the pool on a warm night was the perfect way to have your body and mind relax.  
  
And this warm night was perfect, especially with Brian having the whole pool area to himself. The temperature of the water was just a touch lower than that of the air, just that hint of feeling refreshed Brian needed. He just let himself float for a while and let the water and the calm work their magic. The little aches and pains were no more and so were any anxious thoughts whirling in Brian's head. A tour was coming up for the band, and there was always this small chunk of his brain that dwelt on everything he needed to do to prepare, that worried about him not being on the top of his game, and that even tinier sliver of his brain that worried all his and his friends' hard work and sacrifices wouldn't pay off for the band like they dreamed. But with his mind clear and a body feeling better, Brian was truly relaxed and let himself sink below the surface, appreciating the cool water all around him.  
  
And then relax time was jarred.  
  
Brian felt the current of the water move him as another body suddenly splashed into the pool. Not that many people used the pool so late at night, but there was one guy that was pretty consistent, and the thought that it was most likely that old slob made Brian practically groan underwater. Brian darted up to the surface and wasted no time swimming to the nearest pool edge, intent on pulling himself out and getting the hell out of there. But as Brian reached the concrete side his ears were met with a ridiculously happy yelled "wooo!". That youthful shout definitely didn't come from that creepy geriatric fossil, Carl; so Brian quickly turned to see who the mystery swimmer was and smiled at the sight. It was Frank. And taking in the kid's presence in more detail Brian had to laugh, Frank was still in his clothes. Maybe the kid hadn't packed a swimsuit; and if that was the case, didn't Frank know that the proper solution to that was skinny dipping? Brian smirked to himself, maybe he could convince him.  
  
"Well, hello there," Brian greeted, feet planted on the pool floor and his body leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Hi!" Frank said back with some serious enthusiasm. Obviously the kid had a nap or an IV of caffeine since Brian had left him last.  
  
He slowly swam toward Brian until he reached the wall near him and struggled a bit before successfully pulling himself out. Brian looked up at Frank with an amused grin. Frank was a sight where he stood at the edge of the pool in his soaking wet shirt and jeans clinging to his body. And then a grin even wider graced Frank's face as he looked back down at Brian.  
  
"Hey, I know you!" Frank exclaimed.  
  
Brian chuckled. "I would hope so. I like to think I leave lasting impressions."  
  
"Yeah, you were pretty cool. But hey, don't move, kay? Watch."  
  
And Brian did watch as Frank took a few steps backwards and than ran forward, launching himself into a hurried flip over his head and into the water with a large splash. It was looking like that kid probably knocked back some Red Bulls. Brian laughed as he wiped the splashed water from his eyes.  
  
"Very impressive," he nodded when Frank came up, still grinning. "Though you know, all those wet clothes could weigh down and drown a tiny one like you."  
  
Frank giggled in response. The laughter Brian heard from the kid at the airport today had been cute and almost a giggle in itself, but this now was a LEGIT giggle. The sound was utterly adorable and ridiculous. It almost made Brian's chest hurt and want to laugh out loud as well. Frank again swam to the wall and climbed out, this time lying on his back along the edge staring up straight ahead at the night sky. Brian watched him for a moment silently with a raised brow wondering what the hell the kid was doing. He was about to voice that very question, but Frank spoke first.  
  
"I'm _wet_." It was a statement said with distaste and then promptly followed up with more giggles pouring out of Frank's mouth before he let himself roll back into the pool with a little splash.  
  
Well, scratch that caffeine theory. "And drunk, hmm?" Brian smirked to himself and pulled Frank from under the water. Brian had a shitfaced hottie in his hands, time to do the responsible thing: mess with the kid's head. "That tends to happen when you jump in a pool. Especially fully clothed."  
  
"I guess you're right," Frank showed him a sheepish grin, splashing Brian a little. "Having your clothes on in here does feel kinda gross." He made a face that scrunched his nose up cutely.  
  
Brian let go of Frank as the kid swam back a little to stand on his own, and Brian bit back a smile as he could see Frank's hands through the water working at undoing the button and zipper of his pants. There was a bit of a struggle next of Frank unsuccessfully trying to push those pants down, but Frank's bad luck was Brian's good luck as Frank decided it was a good idea for Brian to help with the undressing. The kid raised his legs up toward Brian, keeping himself afloat by moving his arms through the water. He wiggled his feet in Brian's face. "Pull 'em off," he giggled.  
  
"My pleasure." Brian smirked. That whole skinny dipping thought just may become a reality. He reached down and grabbed at Frank's jeans pulling them off slowly.  
  
"Thank you," Frank grinned to him once they were off. Frank pealed his t-shirt off over his head and chucked it out of the pool as well, leaving himself in just his boxer briefs as he let himself relax floating on the water. "Ah, that's better," he sighed.  
  
"Any time," Brian eyed Frank up and down slowly. Frank had the toned arms of someone who hauled around a lot of gear. And while the kid certainly didn't have six-pack abs, that bare chest and tummy weren't bad to look at. More tattoos were revealed in his state of undress: twin swallows low on his abdomen, and the word 'hope' accompanied with a black flame over his heart. And still hidden from Brian's view for now was a jack'o'lantern on the top of Frank's back.  
  
"Dude, so you're Synyster Gates," Frank randomly expressed, speaking of Brian's stage name.  
  
"That's me. One in the same."  
  
"It's kinda cool I guess. But like it's so random," Frank giggled a little. "Like do you have a thing for evil doorways? Oh! And why do you spell it with Ys? That's so fucking stupid." He giggled harder.  
  
Brian let out a huff of a laugh. Was this drunken chatterbox really the same kid he met today? Alcohol did wonders. "Alright, because the noise you're making his incredibly cute, I'll let that slide."  
  
"So what should I call you?"  
  
"You can call me whatever you want, Tinkerbell."  
  
"Is that my name now? Should I spell it with a Y?" Frank sent himself into another round of hysterics, his harder laughter this time around making himself sink down into the water to his shoulders.  
  
Brian shook his head in amusement. "Now that would be really fucking stupid."  
  
"I think I kinda like it a little. Tinkerbell," Frank mused with a calmer giggle and started to swim around backwards in little figure eight patterns. "It's a nice change from people automatically calling me midget, you know? Oh—" Frank sent himself into a little surprise when his back bumped into Brian's chest. Brian's hands immediately shot out to Frank's waist to steady him. "Oops," Frank giggled, turning his head to look up at him with a cheeky grin.  
  
Brian easily maneuver the smaller man so they were now face to face, his hands coming to rest at Frank's hips. A position Brian was pretty pleased to be in. "No harm done," Brian grinned.  
  
"Hey, you know what?" Frank tilted his head slightly to the side in thought. "You should take me riding again because it was fun when I almost died," he giggled.  
  
"You can ride anytime you want, babe," Brian smirked.  
  
"Babe," Frank echoed back with another giggle and a snort of amusement. "You could teach me to ride maybe?" Frank went on with that ever present drunken smile. "That would be so awesome. I would totally listen and not break your shit. It could be fun, yeah?"  
  
"I would be more than happy to teach you anything that you want to know. We'll have lots of fun together, Frank. I promise."  
  
So they were close, wet, barely clothed, and Brian with his hands already on Frank who was showing no signs of wanting to move away —who cares if it was whether Frank was into it or too drunk to really notice? Brian fucking didn't. The man smirked more. It was time to step things up just a touch. Give Frank just a hint of where all their 'fun' was heading. He gave Frank's hips a small squeeze and then let his thumbs slowly brush over the sides of Frank's bare skin.  
  
It made Frank shiver, made him squirm, made him giggle. "Cool," was his oblivious reply.  
  
"I'll be more than cool, I can assure you," Brian spoke smoothly.  
  
Frank wasn't really getting the point as he merely giggled at Brian softly and slowly moved away from him to climb out of the pool again. Brian was a bit bummed, but he could keep playing this out slow. He didn't want to just ambush Frank. Even though it greatly appeared that being drunk made Frank a lot more open, Brian wasn't going to risk scaring the kid off. ShyAwkwardFrank was still in there somewhere.  
  
"I'm bored being wet," Frank proclaimed with a sigh, now out of the pool. "I'm hungry. Are you hungry? All I want right now is a nasty 7Eleven hotdog, like you have no idea," Frank laughed.  
  
"That I'll have to pass on," Brian remarked amused, still down in the water now holding on to the pool edge, body floating out with his legs lazily kicking under the water as he kept his eyes on the boy.  
  
"Stick in the mud," Frank showed a silly scowl. "We should totally do something, though. I'm bored, and you were fun earlier today."  
  
"I think I know a few things we could do," Brian smirked. Frank was making the whole innuendo shit way too easy.  
  
"Sweet," Frank obliviously grinned. He started to make his way off to somewhere but was stopped in his tracks in the form of his wet clumped up shirt on the ground. He tripped with a lovely lack of grace, falling to the ground with a yelp and then bursting into laughter over himself.  
  
Brian chuckled as he hopped out of the pool, exposing his toned body. He shook the water from his hair and swim trunks before leaning down to help Frank to his feet carefully. "I'd say you could use some coffee, slugger. A cold glass of water at the least. Can I trust you to walk without falling on that pretty face of yours again?" Brian teased, then went about gathering Frank's soaked clothes from the ground.  
  
"I know how to walk," Frank defended with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I could tell," Brian teased again, nodding down to the wet body print Frank had left when he had fallen. Brian stepped over to a nearby table and grabbed his towel and keys from it. "Follow me." He gestured for Frank to come with him out the pool gate.  
  
Brian tossed Frank his towel as he followed along, smirking as he very obviously glanced at Frank's only bit of clothing. Boxer briefs alone didn't really do too much to hide any 'penile definition' in the first place, but with the gray material completely soaked through with that added clingyness they didn't leave too much to the imagination. "My place okay?" Brian asked innocently enough. He knew Zack and Chelsea had night shifts at their jobs tonight, but still his place would be the safer bet to get some uninterrupted action.  
  
"Sure," Frank smiled, holding the towel around himself over his shoulders.  
  
"Great," Brian swung his arm around Frank's shoulders and pulled him close as they walked.  
  
Tonight was supposed to be pretty low key, but leave it to Brian's luck to be bringing home the very object of his desire without even really having to try. Brian had been expecting a lengthy pursuit with this one, but now all there was to do was get the kid behind closed doors, help Frank get his bearings, toss a few tame moves at him, and then it was ON.  
  
"Now, I'm not gonna have to carry you up the stairs, am I?" Brian continued with the teasing.  
  
"Nooo," Frank stuck his tongue out at him and shrugged out of Brian's hold, walking ahead of him a few paces to the stairs. "I'm perfectly capable of stepping up fucking steps."  
  
Frank's statement and what actually happened didn't exactly mesh as Brian watched the kid manage to somehow stumble while only on the second step. Brian laughed but hurried to help Frank to his feet. He passed Frank his clothes to hold instead, while Brian used his now free arms to lift Frank up.  
  
"I think maybe you should let me take care of this," Brian grinned, holding Frank against his chest as he climbed the stairs.  
  
"It's like we just got married," Frank giggled. "And I'm the wife!" Frank barely was able to get the words out as his laughter grew.  
  
Brian held back his own laughter as he struggled a bit unlocking his door with Frank still in his arms. "Does that mean this is our honeymoon?" He wiggled his eyebrows as they entered the apartment. He set Frank down in front of him, taking the wet clothes and towel and disappearing for just a second inside the bathroom to dump everything in the tub.  
  
"It would be," Frank giggled more.  
  
"Hmmm," Brian tapped his chin, thinking. "Well you know, that's kind of a special occasion. You can't ignore a honeymoon, it's bad luck," he nodded matter-of-factly.  
  
"Is it?" Frank giggled a little, seemingly happy to play along. "Bad luck's not good."  
  
"It's not," Brian walked towards him slowly, with a mischievous look on his face.  
  
The 'helping Frank out with water' intention slipped away. The hot-cuteness was just too much to walk away from. Brian got close, and a soft giggle left Frank's throat when they were just inches apart. Brian smirked, running his fingers down the side of Frank's face slowly as their eyes locked, Frank's unsure gaze meeting Brian's hungry one. Just imagining how much he knew he could make the boy tremble made Brian really _really_ want to just shove Frank up against the wall in a frenzy and start to have his way with him, but approaching this with a bit of slowness was key here. Brian showed Frank a reassuring smile before slowly leaning in, looking to close that small gap between their lips, but Frank took a small step backward.  
  
"What are you doing?" Frank questioned with a slight giggle to his voice, this strange mix of confusion and amusement playing out of his face.  
  
"Well, trying to kiss that pretty face of yours," Brian spoke honestly.  
  
Frank blushed automatically, and Brian let out a slow breath from the sight. There was the shyness that drove him crazy. Frank chewed at his lip while his smile still remained there. "Guys aren't pretty."  
  
"You are," Brian stated with a cool smile. He looked over Frank thoughtfully, a touch of amusement and some hopefulness in the his eyes. "I'm getting the feeling like you've never kissed a guy before."  
  
"Well, that'd be right," Frank admitted, then proceeded to get into a bit of a debate with himself over the correctness of that answer. "Err Wait, I have. Wait, no? Yeah, no. I don't think that counts."  
  
Holy fuck, this couldn't get any better as far as Brian was concern. Winning a shy one over made the game even sweeter, but taking a cherry? That was the ultimate hook up.  
  
"Well," Brian chuckled softly, "how do you feel about trying new things then?"  
  
"I dunno," Frank bit his lip coyly. He side-stepped a little further away until he was leaning against the wall. "Maybe. I like girls, but you're pretty good-looking I guess."  
  
"You guess?" Brian's brows shot up in a sort of playful indignation.  
  
"Yeah, well I mean you are. I have eyes, don't I? Hey, you know what guy I think is crazy hot and amazing? Tony Stark," Frank began to divulge with drunken abandon, hands gesturing greatly to get his point across. "You know, Iron Man Robert Downey Jr. Tony Stark. But like, not Robert Downey Jr., but Robert Downey Jr.'s Tony Stark. Like it's kinda gross 'cause he's as old as my dad, but he's so bad-ass and in charge and a fucking genius and just this awesome bastard and so..." Frank ended that sentiment with a sexy purr noise, promptly followed by a giggle. "You know, you're pretty bad-ass. Fuckin' ride a motorcycle and in a band and shit."  
  
"Well, I'm no Iron Man," Brian played off, entertained by Frank's man-crush confession, "but I try."  
  
"Nah, you're cool." Frank looked Brian's face over intently. "Did you still want to kiss me? I think I wanna kiss you. Yeah. Maybe? That could be fun, yeah? I like kissing."  
  
"I think it could be lots of fun," Brian took this opportunity to move close to Frank again. This was it. Time for the bigger nudge to get things rolling. "Just trust me."  
  
Before Frank could drunkenly mutter another word, Brian covered those cute lips with his own. There was a fleeting second of a little giggle sounding from Frank, but after that second Brian felt the kid returning the kiss, Frank pressing his lips back against his. Brian inwardly smirked; Frank Iero Solid 9 was about to be all his.  
  
Brian's hands found their way to Frank's waist, holding him tightly. He nipped at the boy's bottom lip lightly before slowly bringing his tongue into play, and it didn't take long for Frank to work with him to deepen the kiss. The kid even moved up on his toes to push them closer together so their bare chests touched. The switch had been turned on in Frank, and Brian couldn't have been any more pleased with how this night was playing out. It was time to steal some fucking innocence. Though Brian wasn't sure how innocent Frank really was. This hot piece of ass knew how to use his mouth, and damn was it making Brian hot. And in that heat Brian hefted Frank up in his arms and carried him over the short distance to a more desirable position. Once Frank was set on the edge of the sturdy table in the dimly lit kitchen, Brian immediately got back to the task at hand, kissing down Frank's jaw slowly and letting his nails ghost over the soft skin of his sides. Brian smiled at the goosebumps that were already forming under his touch.  
  
"You're gonna be fun," he said breathily, smirking against Frank's neck.  
  
And Frank was. Whether his heart and mind were into this snowballing makeout session or not, what mattered right now was that his body clearly wanted it. He exposed his neck more with a tilt of his head, and let his fingertips run over Brian's chest and abdomen. Brian's fingers traveled as well, gliding along the tops of Frank's thighs; but where Brian was putting his full attention into was Frank's neck. His hot breath teasing, the gentle biting, the suckling. Brian ventured to bite down a little harder and was pleased to hear Frank letting out a soft groan of pleasure. He kissed over the teeth marks he made and mentally talked himself down from just pushing the kid down and taking him right then and there. Slow and steady was going to win this race —at least that's what Brian thought. Frank had been thoroughly revved up and had other plans than 'slow', suddenly wrapping his legs around Brian and making their hips crash together. The small bit of friction was enough to make both of them moan. Well, Brian was hard, and now he could definitely feel Frank was too. It seemed like Frank was very on board with skipping to the steamy parts of what the evening was going to hold. Brian was all for that.  
  
He raised his head away, wetting his lips slowly as he gazed at Frank with a predatory look in his eyes. Frank looked tired but oh so turned on, and just the way Frank looked back at Brian with half-lidded lust laden eyes and breathing heavy, Brian felt an even bigger pang of want flare through him. He needed to get the kid naked stat. But then Frank went ahead and giggled softly, went ahead and raked his nails along Brian's sides in a manner that managed to come across as timid. Those actions drove a spike through Brian's current train of carnal thoughts. There was suddenly this sickening knot in Brian's gut accompanied with a mental slap in the face, one that seemed to remind him just how drunk Frank was. All innocent and being taken advantage of. And admittedly Brian found that shtick to be pretty damn hot, but this...this was wrong. This was not the way. What the hell was he doing? Brian let out a frustrated groan, because damn, he had been so close to scoring after all. He ran a disconcerted hand over his face and slowly pulled away from Frank.  
  
Frank frowned in confusion at Brian's actions. He cocked his head to the side, looking at the man curiously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"This was a mistake. You're drunk," Brian stated with a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Frank shrugged, "I don't fucking care. Come back here and bite me again." Frank flashed a coy smile. "I really liked that."  
  
"Jesus," Brian sighed, rubbing his hand down his face again; Frank was not making doing the right thing here easy. "I'd really love to continue this, you have no idea, but..." Brian let the sentence hang. He stared at Frank for a few seconds, cursing the fact that he chose this moment to succumb to having morals. He just shook his head, muttering to himself first. "Dammit, shit. Just, when you're sober, 'kay? At least not _this_ shitfaced."  
  
Frank frowned again, narrowing his eyes this time. "You're just mean," Frank huffed accusingly. "I'm leaving, asshole." He scooted himself off the table to leave, but he was unable to balance right when he landed on his feet. Brian was there to catch him before Frank could have an up close meeting with the floor.  
  
"Stay here," Brian released another sigh, keeping his hands on Frank's arms to steady him. "You're wasted. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Fiiine," Frank groaned.  
  
Brian had to smile just a bit, Frank did make for a cute whiny drunk. He ruffled Frank's damp hair before carefully leading him to the bedroom. He dug through a couple dresser drawers and pulled out a couple items of clothing for himself and a pair of shorts for Frank.  
  
"Here," he handed over the shorts. "You can wear these. Your clothes are soaked."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Frank wore a tired frown. "G'night, then."  
  
Brian gave a curt nod in response, unable to stop himself from lingering in the room for a few seconds to just stare at Frank with guilt. "Dammit," Brian muttered when he walked from the room, "What the fuck, Haner."  
  
Brian rid himself of his damp swim trunks and dressed for bed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of red plaid boxers. Bed actually being the couch tonight. He got himself comfortable on the large dark gray sofa and turned on the television, the while his mind was still kind of racing with a bit of self-loathing and disbelief he didn't go through with what would have sure been an amazing fuck, but then reminding himself it was all super rapey and to stop thinking like a scumbag. No, tonight wasn't the night to win Frank Iero Solid 9. Tonight was the night he would keep checking in on the kid to make sure he wasn't laying in a position where he could drown in his own vomit if it made an appearance. Brian may have slotted Frank to be a sexual conquest, but Frank was also part of the Avenged Sevenfold family now, and Brian Haner Jr. always looks out for his family.


	3. Hooked

Brian hadn't gotten much sleep during the night. He took care of Frank's soaking wet clothes, was in a half hour long text battle with Chelsea when she arrived home to an empty apartment trying to assure her Frank was fine and to just leave the kid be at his place, and that whole bunch of ping-pong binge watching 'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' on Netflix and making sure his young drunk unconscious charge didn't die via possible alcohol poisoning or vomit drowning. But when Brian was satisfied Frank was going to be fine, he was able to relax. Laid out on his hand-me-down sofa from his parents and covered with a soft blue blanket, Brian vaguely wondered why the hell he let Frank have the bed; but the sofa was plush and comfortable so Brian really didn't care much about it. He didn't really hold any worry of how Frank would act in the morning either. He figured the kid would be embarrassed, but Frank's drunken antics last night weren't that bad, so hopefully Frank would just realize that too.

  
So with no worries on his mind and being as exhausted as he was at that point in, Brian had fallen asleep quickly. It was around five hours later when he started to wake up, just after seven in the morning. Waking up before his 11AM alarm on a Friday was pretty unusual, yet Brian found himself drowsily fluttering his eyes open early nonetheless. When those eyes were able to focus they zeroed in on Frank standing a couple feet away from him. The kid was clearly looking nervous, but what Brian really noticed were the borrowed shorts Frank was wearing and just how low they hung on his hips. Definitely a size too big on the kid, but definitely a nice look to stare at and appreciate.

"Hey," Brian greeted with a sleepy voice and a small smile. He took a second to stretch his legs out before pushing aside the blanket and pulling himself up to a sitting position. "How you feeling, champ?"

"Okay," Frank answered uneasily with a tiny forced smile. He had crossed his arms over his chest like he was trying to cover his almost naked body. The kid was without a doubt uncomfortable over the situation. "Um... Uh..." Frank began unsure. He looked down at the floor as he spoke, pulling up at his low hanging shorts only to have them slide back down. "This is your place, right?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah. You were shitfaced last night at the pool, remember? So, I took you home for safe keeping." Brian just shrug nonchalantly. It really wasn't a big deal after all. He got up and walked over to the kitchen, which flowed openly from the living room, and busied himself with getting some coffee started. Frank hesitantly followed after him. "Hangover?" Brian asked when he was done with his task, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah," Frank cringed a bit.

The kid stood there awkwardly, fingers fidgeting and twirling at the back of his hair while his other hand pulled at his shorts in vain again. And to top off the sight Frank bit at his lip ring most definitely embarrassed. God, it was cute. The best way to win Frank over now was to act the hero. Brian pulled out a small bottle of medicine from a top cabinet and grabbed a bottle of yellow Gatorade from the refrigerator. "Tylenol and 'hangover juice'," Brian presented them to Frank with a smile. "That'll fix you up a little quicker. You're looking at a hangover pro."

"Thanks," Frank showed a small smile of gratitude taking the offered items. He swallowed a couple of pills down with the sports drink before he looked back to Brian and chuckled nervously. "I hope I didn't do anything too stupid."

"You don't remember anything at all then?" Brian crossed his arms over his chest, gazing down at the floor as he wasn't sure how much to tell the kid.

"No," Frank shook his head a little, his embarrassment ever present. "I think maybe I remember jumping into the pool, I guess."

"Well," Brian pulled at his chin as he chuckled to himself, "yeah, you jumped in the pool with your clothes on, fell over yourself, fell up the stairs, confessed to a love of Iron Man; but you weren't too bad. I'm sure I've done worse. Scratch that. I know I've done worse."

"That's it?" Frank said with a small relieved smile. "I guess that's not too bad."

"Yeah, well," Brian ran a hand through his hair, looking off as he quickly debated in his mind if Frank could handle the next bit of information well, "we kinda kissed. But that was it." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"We, kissed?" Frank's mouth stayed hung open some in his shock of hearing that little detail.

"Mhmm," Brian hummed the lazy affirmative as he poured a cup of coffee. He hoped Frank wouldn't freak out and that the kid just held the same belief as himself that some drunken makingout wasn't any kind of big deal. Brian grabbed a box of cereal from the pantry and offered some to Frank, "Hungry?"

"Uh, no thanks," Frank answered absently. "I should probably go," Frank rubbed at the back of his hair awkwardly.

Brian mentally sighed in disappointment. Frank clearly acting uncomfortable with the situation didn't bode well with luring the kid into bed sober. Brian knew he just had to play this off cool. Drive the point home to Frank that last night didn't mean anything and that he had nothing to feel awkward about. Brian acted ever so nonchalant, giving Frank a small shrug as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal, "If you want to. I'm not holding you prisoner. But you're welcome to stay if you want."

"I think I'll-" Frank stopped mid speech. His face suddenly went pale and the look in his eyes let Brian know that the kid was going to be sick.

Frank took off into a sprint into the bathroom, and Brian slowly followed, grimacing as he heard the boy retching from within the room. Brian relented to himself that this really wasn't the best of circumstances to try to win the kid over. Now was the time to act like a friend. He squatted beside Frank and rubbed his back soothingly as Frank offered up his stomach contents to the porcelain throne. When Frank was finished and let himself sink down to the floor hunched over, Brain did his best to help out. Lord knew he'd been in that position plenty of times before, and now being a genuinely caring guy would at least double in the effort of getting Frank to view him as a good soul he could trust and let his guard down with. Real life kindness to help Brian on his way to getting into the kid's pants.

"Here," Brian flushed the toilet and handed Frank his drink. He sat down near him on the side of the tub with a washcloth he'd gotten wet while Frank was being sick.

"Thanks," Frank said weakly, swallowing some down. He kept his head down and let out a curt laugh. "Fuck, I wish you hadn't followed me in here. I don't think I could get anymore embarrassed if I tried."

"What's there to be embarrassed about, little man?" Brian gave him a half smile, making Frank lean his head back to put the washcloth on his forehead. The kid was so genuinely distressed here, it was cute.

"Everything," Frank answered, letting his eyes slip closed as Brian held the cloth against him. Guard being let down: Check. "From the second I jumped in the pool 'til now." Frank sighed. "I swear me getting stupid like this isn't a frequent habit. Just dumb upsetting stuff happened last night, and I picked a really stupid way to deal with it."

"Don't think so much about it, Tinkerbell. We all have our not so shining moments. It's fine." Brian pulled the cloth away and ruffled Frank's messy hair playfully before standing up. "You're actually quite entertaining when you're stupid. Maybe next time just try to leave out the vomit," he kidded around with a smile.

Frank opened his eyes and cracked a smile in return.

"Feeling any better?" Brian questioned.

Frank nodded.

"Come on," Brian held a hand out and helped Frank get to his feet. "Should get dressed. Would be unfortunate if those shorts just fell right off."

Frank blushed slightly at the comment, and Brian smirked as he eyed those low hanging shorts on Frank's hips. And to Brian's amusement Frank quickly pulled them up and this time kept a hold of the cloth so they couldn't fall back down. Okay, so suddenly jumping into the flirting was going to be a hit or miss here, but Brian saw this moment as his opportunity to dive back in to his 'Frank Iero Solid 9 Quest'. The kid did say he felt better, so game on. Brian gestured for Frank to lead the way out the bathroom, and as the kid made his way through the doorway, Brian gave his ass a little swat. Frank paused mid-step, his eyes going wide as he was momentarily flabbergasted by the action. Brian snickered as he walked past an embarrassed grinning Frank.

"You're clothes are dry," Brian nodded to the folded clothes atop the kitchen table, and went back to his bowl of cereal.

"Thanks," Frank gathered them up. "Did I have my phone with me? Shit!" he suddenly exclaimed with the thought. "I didn't jump in the pool with it, did I? Shit! Chels has probably been trying to call. Fuck, she's gonna be so pissed."

"Calm down," Brian laughed. "No phone that I could see, and I shot her a text last night that you were hanging out with me and crashed here."

"Thank you," Frank let out a sigh of relief. "She's kind of insane when it comes to worrying about me. You just saved my ass."

"Any time I can be of service to your ass just let me know." Brian smirked as his comment made a silly smile form on Frank's face. He couldn't help but believe wholeheartedly that his decision to act like the flirt king he was, was a good one.

"I should get dressed," Frank said almost timidly.

"There should be an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet," Brian remarked between spoonfuls. "I'm sure you'd like to get that taste out of your mouth."

"Thanks," Frank gave an appreciative nod.

"Anything to help that pretty face," Brian remarked with a wink, then smiled innocently as he watched another embarrassed smile curl at Frank's lips.

God, the bashfulness was firing Brian up. He watched Frank retreat toward the bathroom and contemplated how he should act when the kid came back out. Maybe play it safe and back off with the flirtatious advances for now so not to make Frank skittish, or maybe Brian's more desired option: a do-over of last night where Brian had a guilt-free sober Frank to carefully seduce. Yes, the latter was looking better the more Brian thought about it. He quickly finished his cereal and poured himself a cup of coffee as he waited for his cute little prey to come back to him.

Frank walked back out to the kitchen a moment later all dressed and placed Brian's folded up shorts on the kitchen table. He was silent, but held a bit confidence in his eyes this time around.

"All better?" Brian set his mug down and eyed him. "You look it anyway."

"I guess so," Frank shrugged. "I usually am better after I throw up," he let out a soft chuckle.

"So, no more blushing or nerves then?" Brian raised a brow, just leaning coolly against the counter. Maybe it was a little mean to call Frank out on his bashfulness and reserve, but Brian had a plan here to make Frank fall weak to his whim. Get the kid to feel embarrassed. Get him to feel that perfect mix of nervous and desired. Of overpowered and turned on.

The embarrassed part was right on cue. Goodbye confident eyes, and hello to Frank's cheeks turning a light rosy color. "I have no idea where they're coming from." Frank let out a weak laugh.

Brian laughed softly in turn and stepped up close to Frank, brushing the hair from the boy's eyes. "Not a clue?"

"Uh, nope," Frank shook his head, shuffling back a step. "Not a one. I'll admit I can get this way in certain situations, but, I mean, only girls make me blush. So this here," he pointed to his reddened cheek, talking quickly and shaking his head more, "doesn't make sense at all." All that rambling talk; nervousness was a check.

"Just girls, hmm?" Brian smirked.

"Yeah, just girls."

"Doesn't seem like that's the case for today." That smirk stayed on Brian face, and he moved toward Frank slowly.

"I- I'm sure it's nothing." Frank stammered as he shuffled back a few more steps, stopping abruptly when his back bumped up against the wall. And there he stayed almost trapped between it and Brian's larger frame. Desired. Overpowered.

"So, if I was to, you know, do this, you wouldn't blush?" Brian leaned in, rubbing his stubbly cheek over the side of Frank's throat slowly, his hands now pressed against the wall on either side of Frank's body.

Frank swallowed down roughly. "You... You're not joking with me right now are you?" It was almost said in whisper.

"Take it however you want it, Frank," Brian spoke breathily against Frank's neck, making the boy shiver. "You can always tell me to stop." Brian began leaving a short trail of light kisses up Frank's neck.

Well, this was either going to turn Frank on or get Brian shoved away and make their working relationship a little awkward. But Frank remained still and rigid as Brian placed more kisses over the heated skin of his cheek. So the kid was unsure; a little less open to some first time man-on-man lip action now that he was sober, but Brian sure as fuck wasn't going to stop with his pursuit unless Frank clearly shot down his advances. Brian pulled away just slightly to properly look Frank in the eyes. The kid stared back, and Brian saw the uncertainty on his face. Uncertainty worked just fine in Brian's book. Uncertainty just needed a little push. So Brian gave him one in the form of closing the small gap between their faces and just barely brushing his lips over Frank's.

Frank remained tense and unresponsive for a few seconds. Perhaps dealing with a bit of shock and confusion, but he let Brian's lips stay pressed against his own. And during those slow moving seconds Brian feared he petrified Frank into a mortified state, but as it turned out Frank had just been stunned. Stunned in a good way. In a way that let himself press his lips firmly back against Brian's.

"I win," Brian mumbled into the kiss, his hands coming to rest at Frank's hips. He slowly ran his tongue over Frank's bottom lip, and Frank tentatively parted his mouth open. That access was granted, and Brian took it without hesitation. He brought one of his hands to rest on the wall behind Frank, rubbing over the boy's hip slowly with the other. Their tongues moved slowly together, and Brian was elated that Frank's makeout abilities where just as pleasingly hot when sober.

The heavy kissing went on for a couple minutes, during which Frank let himself hold on to Brian's sides tightly. And there was that small moan sounding from Frank's throat that made Brian's insides flip with excitement. The kid was already making noise? He sure as fuck was going to be some fun. But before more fun could be had Frank abruptly stopped and tried to push Brian away.

Brian remained planted close to Frank despite the boy's shove, but he did pull his head back slightly. "What's wrong?" he questioned with a raised brow, his hand still on Frank's side.

Frank breathed heavily and bit at his lip, staring up at Brian with anxious eyes. "I- I um, I should go," he said softly.

Brian mentally rolled his eyes, figuring Frank was having a ridiculous "wait, I'm not gay!" dumbass freakout, when clearly the kid had been enjoying spit-swap time. He moved so he had both hands against the wall on either side of Frank, effectively trapping him there. He hovered over the kid, looking down incredulously into Frank's eyes. "Ashamed to admit you like it?" he accused.

"No," Frank shook his head a little, confusion and nervousness painted across his face. "But- but I don't... I mean, we shouldn't be doing this."

"One reason," Brian tilted his head questioningly, though he did lower one of his arms away. Things took a turn here Brian didn't like, but he wasn't going to keep Frank caged in. The last thing Brian needed Frank to believe was he was being held there against his will. That was a one-way ticket to scaring the kid off definitively.

"You're going to be my boss," Frank let out a nervous laugh, and moved from the wall hurriedly. "Uh, do I have my shoes here?" Frank asked quickly, making sure not to look at Brian but glancing around the floor of the apartment.

"No, I don't think you had any on. But you know, boss is a strong word. More like just working together. Us having a little fun right now doesn't change how we'd be working a tour later," Brian shrugged. He spoke nonchalantly, because a hook up was no big deal; something Brian was going to eventually convince this nervous little hottie.

"It would," Frank chuckled humorlessly, fingers again twirling and scratching at the back of his hair. "It'd make it awkward. I'd make it awkward. I'm awkward. I'd just rather forget it happened. Shit, not that you're a bad kisser. You're a really good kisser, like really good, like wow, but I- Fuck." Frank abruptly halted his speech in embarrassment, his face beet red.

Brian's frame was shaking slightly in silent laughter. The kid's nervous rambling couldn't have gotten any better. "Damn, you are awkward," he exclaimed with an amused smile.

"Shut up," Frank shot back with an embarrassed smile of his own. "Listen, we're gonna work together and we're supposed to be friends. And I think your cool and everything, but at the risk of sounding even more incredibly lame, I'm not the kinda guy that... Well I just, this just isn't really my thing, you know?" Frank gesture helplessly with his hands.

"Don't sweat it, Tink," Brian smiled and stepped forward to give Frank's shoulder a playful punch. "You want the past twelve hours forgotten? Done. But don't think for a second that I'm gonna stop giving you a hard time. I'm a menace to everyone."

"Thank you. You really are seriously fucking cool."

"You can thank your nice ass for my kindness, remember?"

A small relaxed laugh spilled from Frank's throat. Brian may have had no chance of getting lucky with the kid today, but at least he still had Frank on his good side.

"Yeah, I should probably get back. The longer I wait to get my ass verbally kicked, the worse it's gonna be."

"I hear ya," Brian knowingly nodded. "Just so your story's straight: I did say you were drunk. But I invited you over here, we watched TV, let's say 'Spaceballs', and you passed out."

"Nice detail," Frank remarked. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you later sometime."

"That'd be tonight, munchkin," Brian teased. "It's 'rehearsal/meet you' night."

"Oh, right," Frank remarked. And in that moment where Frank recalled his impending meeting with the band, he appeared to also remember how "really good, like wow" of a kisser Brian was, what with how he zoned out with his eyes lowering his gaze to Brian's lips.

It took all of Brian's will power not to smirk. He had the kid hooked, now it was just going to be a matter of reeling him in.

"See you later," Frank spoke hastily, suddenly snapping back to reality. He definitely looked worried that he had been caught staring. He left in a hurried retreat, calling out a "thanks" over his shoulder, and Brian let himself break out into an amused smile as Frank left through the door.

Brian had successfully turned Frank into a confused nervous wreck —an adorably hot one— and Brian had plenty of surefire ways to play that to his advantage. The quest for Frank Iero was going to be a drawn out delicate dance, but Brian felt pretty sure the young man was going to be worth it.


	4. The Notch is Carved

Ten days. Ten days and Brian still hadn't gotten into Frank's pants. Pursuing someone for this long was unheard of with him. The closest was waiting three days to seal the deal with this chick Alicia from high school —she had been shy too. But ten days, _ten days_ was crazy, yet Brian wasn't going to give up. He didn't know what it was about Frank, but what he did know was that he had to have him. So Brian had been patient. Brian had played it cool. Played the part of a friend. And sure there was a naughty underlining reason to be friendly, but Brian didn't have to act. He already considered the kid a friend; the whole band did, so naturally they all teased the kid merciless. Frank was pretty cool about it, taking the good-natured cruelty like a champ. And even though Frank tended to be more on the quiet side, he could dish out some killer comebacks. Frank was definitely a good fit for the crew. Already everybody's little brother. Just with Brian a little more complicated: a brother- _like_ friend Brian desperately HAD to fuck.  
  
So the main problem in the past ten days of the Avenged family just hanging out and performing one local show, Brian never managed to get Frank alone, but that didn't stop Brian from flirting relentlessly at the kid. Flirtation real or in jest was Brian's forte, so his bandmates didn't bat an eye at it, most definitely believing he was just teasing Frank. And the flirting was in fact the cause of great amusement for everyone. To Brian's delight, him making the kid blush had become a drinking game one night. So many shots had been knocked back that night. But tonight's liquor and alcohol consumption was a bit tamer. Tomorrow started the band's stint with Warp Tour. They didn't want to start things off by being horribly hungover, but they still needed to party.  
  
It was a pretty low-key get together. Frank and the other seasoned roadie, Dan. A few girlfriends. And of course, the unapologetic assholes Matt, Jimmy, Zacky, Johnny, and Brian that were Avenged Sevenfold. Johnny's parents were out of town, so the group made the place there own that evening, keeping their little tour send off party to the backyard. A fire pit blazing, good friends, good beer, good music, good stories and jokes being told; it was a damn good night as far as Brian was concerned. Of course, the only thing that would have made it better, would be throwing getting laid into the mix. And as Brian watched Frank get up from his lawn chair and make his way into the Sewards' empty house alone, Brian had to contain his excitement at finally landing some luck. Tonight was the night he was going to get Frank alone.  
  
Brian waited a few minutes before he made his retreat into the house, keeping things inconspicuous. He entered in through the backdoor, leading him right into the kitchen and right to Frank. The kid looked up from where he was leaning against the counter with his phone in his hands.  
  
"There he is," Brian greeted, keeping the mood casual. He didn't want to ambush Frank —just yet. He made his way to the the fridge and pulled out a case of beer. "Hey, haven't asked you, Mr. Goddamn Nerves, you feeling ready for tomorrow?"  
  
At the mention of the impending Warped Tour, Frank smiled, and it seemed to brighten up the room. "I'm fucking ready."  
  
"Nice. It'll be awesome, short shit, just you wait. But for now, party's outside you know. What you doing in here?"  
  
"Hiding, I guess," Frank shrugged, showing a silly smile and stuffing his phone back into his pocket.  
  
"Right, antisocial. You know..." Brian placed the case down on the counter, the start of a smirk curling at his lips. Now was the time for the first little nudge. "...if you need a break from the crowd outside, me and you could have our own little party in here." Brian wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making the come-on to appear more like a joke. He knew if he was too serious about it, Frank would just get freaked out.  
  
So instead here, Frank lightly chuckled in response, but Brian didn't miss the slight flush that appeared across Frank's cheeks as well. "I'm sure you could show me a _real good time_ ," Frank was having one of his 'play it cool' moments, "but I think I'll be just fine back outside."  
  
"Your loss, Tink," Brian played it cocky in return. Exchanging a bit of normal banter with the kid was all part of the plan. "And oh hey, remember don't get too smashed tonight. It'd be a shame to have to drive with a hangover."  
  
Well Brian was expecting some kind of smartass comment in return, but all he got out of Frank was a vacant stare slightly to his left and a whole lot of awkward silence. Brian bit back an amused smile, thinking Frank was suddenly struck by nerves about the tour. Was it just now sinking in for the kid that he was just one night away from living in a van and being a grunt work band bitch?  
  
"Yo, Frank you alright?" Brian questioned, waving his arm gingerly to get Frank's attention.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Zoned out. Um, what'd you say?"  
  
"I was just saying how it's really frustrating how no one ever really listens to me because my hotness is so fucking distracting," Brian joked with a straight face. "It's a curse really."  
  
"Fuck off," Frank said through a laugh. But not long after that laugh, it was there again. A stare. A stare that was still sort of lost but this time focused squarely on Brian's lips.  
  
Brian wasn't sure what to think at first. Did he have something weird on his mouth? No, that wasn't the answer, not when he really took in the true look in Frank's eyes. It was like daydreaming with a touch of longing. Brian smirked. Well shit, the kid really was distracted by his hotness. The hunt was on now, because as far as Brian was concerned this hook up was sure as fuck going to happen. Whether Frank wanted too or not he just admitted to having the hots for Brian by slipping into that "desiring daze", and Brian was going to use it to his advantage. Frank's unexpected turn just made Brian's quest a whole lot easier. Brian still had Frank hooked. Looks like all he had to do was get the kid alone.  
  
"See something you like, short stuff?" Brian teased.  
  
Frank snapped his gaze back to Brian's eyes after being knocked out of his trance by the words, though apparently not enough to have actually heard them. "What? Sorry dude, it's been a long day."  
  
"Not important," Brian dismissed, deciding to switch up his tactic. The week plus of sexual teasing had run its course on this mission. Frank clearly yearned for some kind of action, even if it was just some tonsil hockey, with the way he had stared at Brian. Brian just needed to stoke the fire of that yearning. Now was the time to be smooth as fuck. "Sure you're okay?" Brian let his voice drip with fake concern. He stepped up closed to Frank and gently brushed the hair away from the boy's forehead and lightly pressed his palm against it like he was checking if Frank had a sign of a fever. In close, light touches; time to make Frank unravel.  
  
Brian moved his hand away and bit back a smirk at Frank who was just hopelessly gazing at him once again. "You're staring," Brian remarked coolly.  
  
"I know," Frank said back quietly.  
  
And so Brian watched as Frank swallowed down nervously, as the kid tentatively brought one of his hands up, resting it on Brian's chest. Their shared gaze stayed locked, and oh how fuckable Frank looked. That hot and somehow also cute look in his eyes filled with longing and nervousness. The way he slowly wet his lips. Brian just wanted to grab him and start having his way with the kid already, but Brian displayed some pretty big restraint. He knew the best way to win a shy one was to let them take the lead. To let them set the pace. So Brian didn't say a word, didn't make a move even though the want and anticipation bubbling inside him was starting to boil over. And then it happened as Frank let out a short uneasy breath, the kid moved up on his toes and brought his lips up to connect with Brian's.  
  
Finally. To Brian the bold act of that kiss meant Frank Iero Solid 9 had slipped down the one-way track to being all his. Brian used that innocent press of lips as permission for him to act as well. He grabbed on to Frank, holding the boy tight against his body, and with just a little nip at Frank's bottom lip, Brian successfully got that kiss to deepen. This was only the third time Brian got to taste Frank's lips, but god, it was already something Brian had missed. He back peddled the two of them slightly to lean back against a counter as they stayed locked at the mouth. Brian's fingers moved just under the hem of Frank's shirt, just enough to barely trace over the bare skin. Goosebumps rose where those fingers trailed, and Frank practically whimpered into Brian's mouth from the light touch, that small desperate sound making a tingle shoot straight between Brian's legs. And there it was then, ten days of zero luck to now finally landing a full fledged makeout session in a friend's kitchen in a matter of five minutes. A makeout session with a young man that, until Brian and all his fucking glory came along, only liked girls. It made the triumph even sweeter. The attraction of Synyster Goddamn Gates bends another.  
  
The heat of the room got disrupted, though, in the form of a sudden clattering noise of something falling on the counter that Brian had bumped with his elbow.  
  
Brian grinned sheepishly at Frank and shrugged slightly. "Guess in here isn't the best place for this, hmm?"  
  
Frank blushed and smiled weakly. God was it cute. "I guess not."  
  
Brian laughed lightly and internally beamed; anxious little Iero was still on board. Before the kid had time to change his mind Brian grabbed around Frank's wrist and led him up the nearby staircase. As they hurried up the stairs, Brian briefly debated whether he was going to bring Frank into the guest bedroom or into Johnny's room. Sure, it would bring a sick sweet satisfaction to defile the little gnome's bed, but who really knew how disgusting that bed already was from Johnny self-servicing?  
  
Into the small guest room it was, light flipped on and door locked shut. Brian was very intent on getting his hands back on Frank, but it was Frank that surprisingly leapt into action first. The shorter man wrapped his arms up around Brian's neck and pulled himself up to kiss the man again. Brian couldn't have been anymore pleased with how things were progressing. Leave it to the shy ones to have a hidden hungy tiger within. The kiss was deep and fervent, and only broke for a few seconds as Brian urged them to move their activities to the twin-sized bed. Brian sat up against the headboard and pulled Frank to straddle over his lap. At last Brian reached the biggest 'baby step' of them all in this sex quest: getting Frank Iero into bed. And Frank didn't let up in this lovelier position. The kid damn well knew how to lock lips, but he pulled away when Brian's hands moved down to Frank's ass and squeezed it gently.  
  
Frank ducked his head down so his forehead rested against Brian's shoulder and seemed to take a moment to catch his breath. "Shit," he murmured breathily, "I have no idea what I'm doing."  
  
Brian couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, for 'no idea', not too bad." He brought a hand up to push Frank back slightly, hooking a finger under Frank's chin to make the boy look at him.  
  
"No, err, I- I didn't..." Frank pulled away a little more, sitting back straighter and running a hand through his hair anxiously. "I don't do this sorta stuff."  
  
"With men?" Brian quirked a brow, smirking. Always seeing hopeless dudes try to cling on to their 'straightness' was amusing. Even if they 'totally weren't gay', didn't they know experimenting was harmless good fun.  
  
"Well, yeah, but..." Frank brought his hands up to cover his face, trying to hide his embarrassed grin. He let his hands slide down, though, before he continued. "I mean, I don't just jump on to people I'm not in a fucking relationship with and start sucking face." Frank blurted out a bit of laughter at himself from the wording of that omission.  
  
Brian was laughing too, a look of pure amusement showing in his eyes. "Well, if that's the case, should I feel honored? Or if you're having second thoughts and would rather we stop with the 'face sucking'," Brian chuckled, "of course, you're free to go." Brian was confident he didn't have to worry about Frank choosing the latter  
  
"I don't wanna go." Frank shook his head with a small laugh, "I feel like a fucking idiot, but I don't wanna go." His self-conscious smile faded, and in its place a look of nervous longing.  
  
"I'd certainly prefer that we stay in here a little longer." That signature smirk was on Brian's face, and he brought his hands up to hold at Frank's hips. "We can do whatever you'd like, Tink." Brian gave the boy's ass a playful slap, making another embarrassed smile appear on Frank's face.  
  
But as embarrassed as he might have been, Frank brought his hands to Brian's chest and spoke in all seriousness. "I think, I think I'd like it if your shirt was off." It came out quiet but sure.  
  
This 'let Frank set the pace' business was working out just fine. Brian smiled pleasingly. "Then take it off."  
  
And Frank did just that, tossing the shirt to the floor and then pulling his own shirt off next in a crazed sort of hurry. The young man's hands went straight to Brian's bare chest, and Frank's lips down to Brian's neck. Yes, a tiger had been unleashed. Brian rubbed his hand along Frank's side and combed his fingers through the kid's hair as he basked in the feel of Frank's mouth trailing suckling kisses down to the crook of his shoulder, along with some light nipping at the skin. Frank had settled on a low spot and started sucking a little harder. It made Brian groan, but this kid still needed to learn that Brian was the fucking mark leaver. Frank was spanked, and Brian did it a hell of a lot harder than any other previous playful slaps he'd given the kid's ass before. Frank had let out a gasp in surprise, and there was a split second where Brian thought maybe he went a little too far with the kid. But that doubtful thought was quickly squashed as Frank pulled Brian into a frenzied kiss. So Brian it had turned the kid on instead. _Excellent_.  
  
Their previous makeout sessions had been amazing in their own right, but this now...there was a primal need buzzing between them. Moaning caught in each others' mouths. Hands frantically feeling skin. And it was now that Brian was sure he could initiate things to go a little bit further. Just a little step to get this little private party in the right direction toward Fuck Town.  
  
Brian slowly rolled his hips up once, the action causing Frank's breath to hitch. And it became very plain that Frank certainly didn't give a shit about this being dick-on-dick action, as the young man pressed against Brian in return. Their mouths working together, and now with the grinding and lovely friction, was making the heat of the room spike. Brian was so revved up, but as much as he wanted to just flip Frank over and pin him to the bed, Brian was enjoying every second of the build up, of experiencing Frank letting go. There was no need to rush this.  
  
The kiss was broken suddenly as Frank held his hands at Brian's shoulders and pushed himself back. The breathy and rushed words that came out of Frank's mouth next just about killed Brian in the best possible way.  
  
"I am really out of my comfort zone here, but fuck, I need you to touch me."  
  
Brian had known it all along: Frank was going to be fun. Without a word Brian guided Frank into another position, so the boy was sitting between his legs with his back pressed tightly against Brian's chest. Brian still allowed himself the pleasure of slowly rolling his hips against Frank's backside as he moved a hand over the front of Frank shorts. He rubbed Frank through the rough material, leaning his head down to lick over Frank's neck, slow and teasing. A long groan left Frank lips as he let his head lull back. He brought a hand up to cup the side of Brian's face and groaned again. Brian smirked; he knew how to fucking tease. Here he was snatching up another one of Frank's "firsts" with a man, and Brian sure as fuck wasn't going to let Frank forget any of them.  
  
The top button of the shorts was popped open, and Brian bit down on Frank's neck, dragging his teeth over the skin as he slowly pulled down the zipper. Growling lowly against Frank's skin, Brian slipped his fingers just under the band of Frank's boxers, rubbing at the skin there teasingly light.  
  
"Fuck." A shiver ran through Frank, and he whimpered. "Please..."  
  
Brian felt a pang of desire shoot low and heavy in his gut. The kid was already begging. He turned Frank's face enough to kiss him as he wrapped his hand around Frank's arousal, making the kid gasp against his lips. Brian's movements up and down his friend's length were deliberately teasing and slow as he went back to work at Frank's neck too. The small moans that drifted from Frank's mouth were pretty much the hottest sound Brian had ever heard, so he urged more to come out, his lips and tongue and teeth making their way up to just behind Frank's ear. And at that ear Frank took a sharp shaky intake of breath, and a shudder shot through his body. Brian smirked. He found Frank's sweet spot. He kept his attention around that ear and finally started to pick up the pace of his hand over Frank's length.  
  
The louder moan Brian earned was like music. Frank's head fell back to Brian's shoulder. Small gasps fell from his parted lips in time with Brian's strokes. The kid had only just started to tremble, but Brian pulled his hand away and gently pushed Frank to scoot away and stand up from the bed. He hated to cut the kid off like that, but this was NOT how Frank was going to come. Frank practically whimpered and stared down at Brian with a 'what the fuck' look on his face.  
  
Brian moved to sit on the edge of the bed and looked up to Frank with a smirk. "Can't let the fun end that soon, can we?" He gave Frank's shorts a sharp tug, pulling them down his legs.  
  
That little head shake of agreement from Frank was viewed as enough permission for Brian to go on with the undressing. Frank's boxers were grabbed next and yanked down. And with Frank toeing off his shoes and stepping out of the clothes around his ankles, there he was at last, hot and naked and at Brian's disposal. Brian stood and hungrily eyed Frank up and down. God, did he like was he saw, but then he couldn't help but notice anxiousness showing in Frank's eyes.  
  
"You okay?" Brian asked sincerely. He wasn't a complete asshole. Frank was a friend first, a potential lay second.  
  
"Um, yeah," Frank smiled weakly. "I might just be a little nervous about where this is headed."  
  
"No worries, pixie. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." Brian meant that of course, but was also positive Frank would be on board with exactly where this was headed. "Maybe you'd like to make things a little more even." Brian dragged his hands down Frank's arms, taking the kid's hands in his own and moving them to his belt. He didn't give Frank a chance to verbally respond, bringing his hands up to either side of Frank's face and pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
Well, that 'distraction' did the job, as Frank fumbled and hurried to unfasten Brian's belt buckle. Brian's pants and boxers were pushed down a ways while the two were still locked at the mouth, but Brian had to pull away, he didn't want to waste anymore time like this. He needed to be on top of Frank. Now.  
  
"Lay down," Brian spoke. It was an order, but in a soft tone. And thankfully an order Frank quickly obliged.  
  
Brian shed his clothes the rest of the way off and was on top of Frank in an instant. Their lips connected again, and their hips pressed together. They weren't even fucking yet, but this skin-to-skin connection was already feeling electric. Through all the grinding and lips and tongues, Brian couldn't even imagine how damn good it was going to feel when he finally made Frank all his. Which was something that was fast approaching.  
  
Brian was slowly yet firmly pushed away a little, so he stopped his movements and looked down at Frank, who was biting at his lip nervously. Brian shot him a questioning look.  
  
Frank visibly swallowed down hard first before managing to speak. "I- Do you have any condoms with you?"  
  
And with that question Brian's cock twitched. He was going to get what's his. And what was his, was this shrinky-dink roadie beneath him. "Are you trying to fuck me, Tink?" Brian smirked with a raised brow, "Or are you looking to get fucked?"  
  
"God," Frank breathed. An embarrassed smile plastered itself across Frank's face.  
  
Brian's smirk got even wider. "You want me to fuck you," he practically sing-songed. Sure, he was about to get what he wanted and was bubbling with lust over it, but Brian couldn't _not_ tease the kid. Frank just looked too cute when he got embarrassed. Making Frank blush whenever he could had basically become another source of pleasure for Brian.  
  
"Shut up!" Frank half laughed and covered his face with one of his hands. "This is really fucking weird for me, alright? Be nice!"  
  
"I've been playing _very nice_." Brian pulled Frank's hand away and gave the boy's lower lip a nip with a playful growl. "Hang tight."  
  
Brian moved from the bed for a moment and retrieved his discarded jeans from the floor. He pulled a condom and a lube packet from his wallet; Synyster Gates was always ready to fucking go. Going back to the bed, he knelt beside Frank and stopped the kid from trying to sit up, gently guiding Frank to stay laying down on his back.  
  
"Um," Frank started, his voice small and nervous, and his cheeks a lovely shade of pink, "wouldn't it be better if um, you know, you were behind me?"  
  
That unsure reeking-of-innocent comment somehow both amused and made Brian even hornier for the kid. "Oh hell no, little man, I wanna see you when I make you come."  
  
Frank seemed to shiver with anticipation.  
  
Brian ran his hands down Frank's thighs and gave him a serious look. "You're sure?"  
  
Frank nodded in return, letting eyes roam over his Brian's body.  
  
"It's gonna hurt a little," Brian admitted, "but just hang on pretty boy and I will make you feel so fucking good. Just relax and trust me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Frank spoke back with a quiet voice and a little nod.  
Shit, the kid was so nervous but so obviously aching for it, and that combination oozing from Frank was just riling Brian up more. But if there was any time to act with restraint and care during this whole 'Get Frank Iero in bed' dance, now was it. Frank's first time with a man was going to be done right. Besides, Brian wasn't selfish in all his hookup escapades. The sex was never just about him feeling good and getting off. It was just as much about the other person. About making them feel pure unbridled ecstasy. And about that cocky bastard knowing it was what he could do with his body that made those he was with completely loose themselves. The way Brian saw it, people are here on this Earth to make each other happy. Whether it be through a lifetime of sharing love, or through expression of art, or one night physically, whatever. Frank was about to make him one happy motherfucker, and Brian was going to return the favor.  
  
"Just relax," Brian spoke softly as he guided Frank's legs apart, bent at the knees.  
  
And then Brian went to work with one careful moving slick finger. Frank let out a gasp and closed his eyes. Brian moved his hand against him slowly. He knew Frank had to be feeling uncomfortable, so Brian did his best to make the experience more pleasant, leaning down and kissing over Frank's chest. He brought his free hand up to rub and toy at one of Frank's nipples when one finger became two. Frank had winced.  
  
"Breathe," Brian urged softly. He knew the whole preparing thing and start out could be insanely awkward and painful at first, but oh how Brian hoped with every fiber of his being that Frank let himself tough through this inevitable unpleasant part. Brian wasn't lying before, he wanted nothing more than to make Frank feel 'so fucking good'; and to experience Frank losing himself to the pleasure.  
  
Frank had gone a little tense, even gripping at the blanket at either side of him in tight fists, but the more Brian moved —in, out, twisting, stretching— Brian could see Frank's face relax. And then Brian heard the moan sound from Frank's throat. His little pixie boy made it to the pleasure side. Brian's hand moved against Frank for a moment more making sure Frank would truly be ready, before he pulled his fingers away. Frank opened his eyes then, and a heat shot through Brian at seeing the look of absolute lust that consumed them.  
  
Brian raised a brow, silently questioning Frank if he was still alright. Frank gave him a small nod, and with that consent Brian wasted no time quickly preparing his own self. And then there he was, positioned between Frank's legs. This was it. Brian tucked his hair between his ears and leaned down to kiss lightly at Frank's neck, making him shiver.  
  
"I have been waiting for this," Brian whispered in Frank's ear in a low tone that caused yet another shiver in the young man. "You have no idea. You are a hot little shit."  
  
Then Brian was pushing his hips forward slowly, just enough for only the tip to enter, and Frank inhaled sharply, squeezing his eyes shut. He gripped tighter at the blanket and clenched his jaw. Brian had to fight to stay calm himself, this was still 'make sure Frank is ready' time. So he stayed still and pressed a few more kisses to his jaw and quietly mumbled for Frank to tell him when to go again, and only until Frank took his deep breath and gave Brian the okay, did Brian push in further.  
  
Holy shit was it tight. Brian's hiss of pleasure clashed with Frank's groan of pain. The bigger man paused for a moment, making sure Frank was alright before he pulled back to deliver another slow shallow thrust. And Brian kept moving after that, slow and as gentle as possible. This was the only way to get Frank through this initial pain and bring them to the point where they could both enjoy and revel in every movement. Brian watched Frank's face carefully and could see the distress slowly melt away. The pained look on his face was long gone, his eyes calmly closed as a small moan drifted from his lips. There it was, that omission of pleasure that meant things could really begin. Frank Iero, Solid 9, was about to be truly taken. With a low moan, Brian pushed in as deep as he could go.  
  
"Oh fuck..." Frank groaned out, his jaw dropping open and locking his legs tight around the man.  
  
Jesus, Frank was tight. Like really fucking tight. Like the kind of tight and hot where Brian needed to pull himself together so he didn't come right then and there. He stayed buried to the fucking hilt and calmed himself with slow breaths. He could feel Frank starting tremble, and it didn't fail to make Brian feel a little surge of power.  
  
"Please." Frank opened his eyes, desperate and lust laden. "Fuck Brian, please..."  
  
Brian smirked just a little. He felt like hearing Frank beg would be something he'd never get tired of. He took the time to dipped his head down for a moment to kiss Frank hard. "You are so fucking hot," he murmured. "And so fucking tight, god."  
  
Brian finally started to move again, keeping his rhythm purposefully slow and deep. Frank's perfect little ass was milking the pleasure right out of him. But Frank's contribution didn't stop there. Brian watched Frank underneath him and basked in how Frank looked and sounded. The young man with his eyes closed, how his chest rose and fell as he panted, how the moans started to freely fall from his lips. Brian wondered just how loud he could make this shy little beauty get. He kept moving against Frank, slowly switching up his angles until he knew damn well he found Frank's sweet spot within.  
  
"Ah!" The small cry shot from Frank's mouth. "Holy fuck," he gasped.  
  
Brian smirked and proceeded to make sure that every fast thrust now hit its mark. Moaning shouts from Frank now accompanied every body pounding clash. Frank gripped tightly on to Brian's arms, the older man feeling Frank's nails dig in to his skin. Brian was in fucking heaven. The pressure around his thrusting cock and watching Frank unravel before him.  
  
"Come on," Brian spoke huskily. "Let me see you come. Go on and touch yourself."  
  
Frank obeyed with out hesitation, unlatching a hand from Brian's arm and wrapped it around his own length. He started to pump his hand desperately in time with Brian's movements, but Frank barely had to touch himself before he was pushed over the edge. And Frank reaching ecstasy was a sight Brian took the utmost pleasure in. Frank's mouth fell open in a silent scream, his head rolled back, his back arched, and his muscles tensed as his body began to tremble with the waves of pleasure.  
  
"Fuck," Brian groaned, teetering on the brink of reaching his orgasm.  
  
He kept himself braced up gripping at Frank's shoulders then, his fingers surely leaving marks. Frank let out panting cries as Brian continued to rock into him. Harder. Faster. And then it hit him with a groan, the explosion of euphoria and heat, a tremor going through his body as he found his release. Brian took the time to ride it out before slowly pulling out and collapsing to a somewhat crumpled mess on the bed beside Frank.  
  
That had been some seriously good sex. Brian hadn't had an orgasm like that in a while. Frank had most definitely been worth the wait. Brian grinned lazily to himself as he came down from his high. The notch was won, and it exceeded all expectations.  
  
Letting out a deep breath, Brian moved off the bed to rid himself of the condom and start to dress. He made it to fastening up his pants before he notice Frank finally moving, the kid slowly sitting up and scooting back to prop himself up against the head board. Brian eyed him. Frank was a disheveled fucked mess, and god, it was hot.  
  
"Shit," Frank let out a small disbelieving laugh. "That really just happened, didn't it?"  
  
"Mm, it did," Brian sighed contentedly. He finished buckling his belt and retrieved the rest of the clothes from the floor. He tossed Frank's onto the bed and smirked. "You seemed to enjoy yourself."  
  
And somehow even after just letting Brian fuck him, the teasing remark still made Frank blush. "I'll just say, if you've never been on the receiving end, I'd highly recommend it." Frank showed a half cheeky grin. "God, I was really fucking loud, wasn't I?" That realization switched Frank to look adorably self conscious. "I don't usually get like that."  
  
"You're welcome then," Brian laughed. "Welcome to bisexuality, buddy." Brian finished getting dressed, putting on his shirt and shoes and then gave Frank a departing nod. "See you back outside. You might wanna clean yourself up first," he teased and then he was out the door.  
  
Brian walked down the stairs with a self satisfying smile on his face. Holy hell had Frank been one sweet victory, and there was actually a consolation prize back outside. Brian swiped the case of beer off the kitchen counter before making his way out to the backyard. He handed off a few bottles, dodging the comment of him being jokingly accused of falling in the toilet as the reasoning for being in the house for so long, and then it was back in his seat next to Jimmy. He handed his best friend a beer and scooted his chair a little closer to him.  
  
Brian took a well deserved sip from his own bottle before speaking, quiet enough for only Jimmy to hear; the others talking and music playing covering up their conversation. "You own me twenty bucks."  
  
Jimmy's blue eyes filled with confusion for a split second before he realized what Brian was talking about. A friendly little bet made a week ago between the two on whether Brian could get Frank to sleep with him. The confusion in Jimmy's eyes turned to amused disbelief. "No way."  
"You know I don't lie about this kind of shit. But if you don't believe me, go check. I think finding the little pixie a pile of naked satisfaction in the guestroom should be proof enough."  
  
"Oh shit!" Jimmy laughed. He was loud now, but so were most of the group around the fire, so no one really paid him any heed. "You know," he continued smiling with mirth, quiet once again, "she's gonna kill you."  
  
Brian cast a quick glance across the fire at Chelsea, who was happily chatting away with Matt's girlfriend. So Brian just 'defiled' her baby stepbrother, so what? Frank was a big boy, and Chelsea really needed to get over her whole mama bear thing. The woman really didn't have anything to get upset over anyway. All Brian really did basically was pay Frank a favor; he made sure the kid had a damn good time. But despite thinking this, Brian still wasn't stupid. Chelsea was a good friend, an amazing badass chick, but that blond-haired beauty also could bring out the wrath rivaling that of the Greek gods. Keeping this little hookup on the down low from her would be for the best, unless Frank was going to tell her. But Brian seriously doubted that would happen.  
  
It was then that Brian caught the movement of Frank joining the rest of the crew outside. The kid looked disappointingly less sexed up and back to presentable.  
  
"Well hey there, munchkin," Brian called out as Frank was starting to walk past. "Get lost in there or have trouble finding a stool to reach the doorknob to get back out?" Brian topped off his coltish tease with swatting Frank's ass.  
  
Frank avoided eye contact, but Brian could see the side of Frank's face turn up into an embarrassed grin. "Shut up," Frank halfheartedly shot back, hurrying back to his seat between Johnny and Dan.  
  
"Quit trying to molest my brother, Haner!" Chelsea jokingly yelled from her chair.  
  
Brian flashed Frank a smirk at that, which made the kid grow a small flushed smile before he quickly busied himself with his attention on his phone. Aw, the post sex bashfulness. Fucking adorable. Brian looked to the kid's sister and shrugged helplessly.  
  
"No promises, Chels," he called back to her. "Besides, we all know he likes it."  
  
Brian snickered to himself. If only the guestroom had been on the other side of the house, everyone out here probably would have heard firsthand just how much Frank liked it. Brian spared one more glance at Frank now listening to Johnny probably telling some over dramatic story filled with lies to make him sound cool, and Brian couldn't help his mind from seeing the sweaty moaning Frank that had been underneath him about ten minutes ago. Brian took a long sip from his bottle. Damn, that had been a good fuck. He really wouldn't mind doing it again.


	5. Sharpies and Crickets and Mud Fights, Oh My!

It was Warped Tour, day twenty-two. Twenty-one days of van living so far, with one spoiled night at a motel. Brian performed nineteen killer shows with his bandmates, traveled though twelve states, had eight lovely nights filled with drunken shenanigans, and managed to find the time to get laid four times —among some second and third base action. This was actually a bit more action than Brian was used to getting while on tour. Sure, he was a hot lead guitarist of a kickass band, and naturally there were plenty of chicks (and the occasional dudes) that wanted in his pants; but being a band in the travel-by-smelly-van world made the whole hook up thing harder. But this tour was different.  
  
Yeah, Brian managed to get lucky with two different girls he didn't know, but the other two hook ups and all the other fooling around came a little bit easier in the form of Frank Iero. With the addition of Frank to the crew, Brian didn't just gain a pretty bitchin' guitar tech, but also a sexual outlet on tap. The one time quest of the kid had slipped into a secret fuckbuddy arrangement of sorts. Brian had been all about going one more round with Frank after that hot night at Johnny's, but after Brian did get that one more fling in a gas station restroom from a very willing Frank, Brian couldn't help but crave the kid. He knew he was entering into what could turn into a hairy situation; Brian had briefly done the whole 'friends with benefits' thing once before, but the 'friends' part collapsed after he cut off the 'benefits'. Amanda had been a pretty cool friend, and it was a shame she got all bitchy upset and made the friendship end, but Brian couldn't help that the sex got old and didn't want it from her anymore. Brian hoped when the time came, Frank wouldn't give a shit when the sex ended.  
  
But as of now there was no end in sight. Just that morning Brian managed to use his smooth talking to convince Frank to a quick feel-me-up makeout session behind some semi trucks at the tour's latest venue stop. Touring is what Brian was bred for, but though it was fulfilling and fun as all hell, it also had its' stressful times. Those little sexual rendezvous with Frank were the perfect stress-relieving outlet, as well as intensely enjoyable and satisfying. Plus Brian got that added bonus of amusement of Frank being so anxious when they'd first slip away somewhere alone. The kid was so adorably nervous about somebody seeing what they were up to, but in the end Frank wanted it —needed it— so sexytime was always a go when the rare chances presented themselves. Brian couldn't help but feel pretty damn pleased with himself. The power of his seductive prowess truly did unleash a little sexually pent up tiger in Frank, and landed Brian a sweet easy access platonic sex deal.  
  
This was turning out to be the best damn tour to date. And sure, having a fuckbuddy along for the ride added an awesome new angle, but the shows and fans were pounding with so much energy. Being up on the stage in his element everyday was even more intoxicating that usual. Today's set in particular had been an off-the-charts crazy energetic. Any gig where a mud fight mosh pit breaks out is definitely a success. The fairgrounds the tour was at were about seventy-five percent mud due to torrential downpours the night before. The rain held off on the gray dismal day, but there was mud everywhere. And in a lot of places the kind of thick, glutinous mud where you were swallowed up to your ankles and there were plenty of abandoned sandals and sneakers left in the wake.  
  
Brian had had a blast, got thoroughly cover in mud, and now buzzed with a sort of evil anticipation. Avenged's set was done, but there was still a few hours left to the tour day. Hours that should be used to help sell merch, or help out friends in other bands, or even just enjoying the music; but Brian was using this time to reap some revenge.  
  
Pranks between bands was a time honored tradition of Warped Tour, but some dipshits done fucked up messing with Synyster Gates yesterday. And during Avenged's time slot, no less. The dudes of Devils Will Fall were friends and all around good little shits, but they picked the wrong man to ambush on stage, fucking circling him with cling wrap and trapping his arms down while he still tried to play his guitar. Brian was going to get his revenge today, and he happened to be carrying said revenge in a white paper bag. All Brian needed to do now was find his prank accomplice, Zacky.  
  
Brian walked purposefully though the slightly less muddy gravel parking area of the fair grounds. The mud splattered all over Brian's clothes and baseball cap askew over a bandana had pretty much already dried on him. He spotted Avenged Sevenfold's home on wheels and hoped Zack would be there waiting for him. As Brian got to a different vantage point he saw Frank sitting in the sliding door opening of the van. Not Zacky like he hoped, but Brian couldn't complain with the sight, as Frank also happened to be shirtless. The kid's muddy shirt, socks, and shoes just lying on the ground near his feet, leaving him in just a pair of slightly mud splattered dark gray shorts.  
  
Brian hurried up to him. "Yo, Zacky in there?" he asked.  
  
"No. He's MIA somewhere," Frank answered.  
  
And Brian did absorb the answer, but his attention had been captured by the large dark purple mark on the crook of Frank's neck and shoulder. Brian smirked. That hickey had been his handiwork that morning. Frank noticed the staring and scowled back at him.  
  
"Yeah, about that..." Frank pointed toward the hickey, "What the fuck?"  
  
Brian chuckled. "Hey wee man, weren't exactly complaining during the making."  
  
Frank rolled his eyes. "Well no more fucking marks. Chels saw and she's being all 'you go get some little brother'. And it's creepy and gross."  
  
"She know it was me?" Brian asked with an amused interest. He was kind of hoping that she did.  
  
"Fuck no," Frank huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm fairly certain she'd kill you."  
  
"What?" Brian practically snorted in disbelief. "She loves me."  
  
"Sure," Frank shrugged and pulled out a rare smug smile of his own, "but she loves me more. And you're clearly taking advantage of me."  
  
"You like me taking advantage of you," Brian said back, sultry as fuck, and he smirked seeing how obviously hot Frank got from the comment.  
  
"Whatever," the kid played off. "Listen, this whole... _thing_ were doing, we've kept it between us, right? Let's just keep it that way, yeah?"  
  
Well, that was mostly true. Jimmy knew what was going on, but what Frank didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Don't worry, Tink, the last thing I'd ever do is scare away a lay as hot as you."  
  
"Fuck," Frank blushed. "Stop that! Just keep your mouth shut. And remember, no more of this shit," he gestured to the hickey.  
  
"You love it." Brian smiled smugly as he moved closer and slowly trailed a finger over the dark mark.  
  
Frank involuntarily shivered, and he quickly jumped into anxious Frank mode with that 'more than friendly' gesture, Frank's eyes darting around the parking lot in search of any potential witnesses. There wasn't much going on around them, but the place wasn't exactly deserted either. Either way though, Frank didn't push Brian back.  
  
"But if this is really going to be the last one," Brian went on in a mischievous tone, "the least I can do is make it look a little better. Get in the van." The order was playful but firm.  
  
"I'm not fucking in here." Frank voiced adamantly, though he was scooting himself into the back of the van obediently where the last two rows of seating had been removed, there instead a makeshift bed that usually four people shared at a time.  
  
Brian climbed in, put his bag down on the backseat, and didn't even bother with closing the door. "Who said anything about fucking?" Brian said with mock innocence, pushing Frank down fully on his back and climbing over him.  
  
"Chels is gonna murder you, you know. Your clothes are pretty dirty."  
  
"I think you just want me naked."  
  
Brian didn't give Frank a chance to offer a comeback. The man tossed off his hat and dipped his head down, going straight for the crook of Frank's neck. He licked and nipped over the hickey there, and was pleased that Frank's reaction was turning his head to expose his neck more. Frank was into it, and it almost made Brian want to not go along with the practical joke he was planning to pull on Frank and just try to dive into some van fucking, but Brian was in a pranking mood. He laid on some more biting and kissing —or what he was calling at the moment, distractions. He pulled a black Sharpie from his pants' pocket and quickly replaced the the tip of the marker to where his lips had just been. As quickly as he could Brian began scrawling out an embarrassing little message down Frank's neck. Unfortunately, Frank noticed something not so good was going on, but Brian was prepared to do what he had to to finished getting the words down.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Frank yelled.  
  
And at that first sign of Frank starting to struggle, Brian dropped his full weight down on top of him, properly pinning Frank's body and one of his arms down. Brian grabbed a firm hold of a squirming Frank's hair to keep his head in place and ignored the persistent smacks to his shoulder from Frank's free hand. The kid's in vain struggling was almost kind of cute. Brian managed to finish what he needed to, more or less easily enough, and slipped off Frank on his own accord. Brian stared down at his masterpiece, smirking happily about it.  
  
Frank scrambled away the little space he could and up into a sitting position back against the wall of the van and glared daggers at Brian. "What the fuck did you do?" Frank hurriedly got his phone out and used the camera function to check the damage. His mouth hung open a little when he got the angle of the phone right. On the side of his neck above that large purple mark was a messily scribbled message with an arrow pointing down at the dark bruise.  
  
 _SYN WAS HERE_  
  
The look on Frank's face was priceless: the utter disbelief, the narrowing eyes stung by the sight of betrayal. Brian wished he had his phone out to capture this beautiful moment on video.  
  
An incredulous smile soon spread across Frank's face. "You fucking asshole piece of shit," Frank said through a breathy pent in laugh. "Find me the fucking baby wipes. This better wash off, you fucking douchebag."  
  
"Hey now," Brian laughed, "is that anyway to talk to probably your best friend in the whole entire world?"  
  
"Maybe not a normal friend. But to you...Fuck you." Frank crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes glaring with a playful mock anger. "Maybe I'll just go ahead and quit."  
  
"Please," Brian smiled cockily, "you love this job too much already, aaand you love my dick too much to ever leave." A lovely shade of pink spread over Frank's face. "There it is." Brian reached over to give Frank's rosy cheek a pinch. "You're too easy."  
  
"Just shut up," Frank snapped, but he was smiling stupidly.  
  
Brian chuckled and reached between the backseats and tossed Frank the wet wipe package and retrieved his own bag setting it down in his crossed-legged lap. "Good luck, munchkin. I hear Sharpies are a bitch."  
  
"Asshat," Frank muttered and proceed to scrub hard at his neck with a wad of wipes. "What's in the bag?"  
  
"Crickets." Brian casually responded.  
  
"...I'm sorry, what?" Frank paused his actions. "Where the fuck did you get crickets?"  
  
"I managed a ride to PetCo," Brian grinned. "Me and Zacky are planning on turning the Devils Will Fall van into a cricket sanctuary and trash dump."  
  
"Shit," Frank laughed. "Is this payback for the Saran Wrapping?" he chuckled more.  
  
"Damn right. They're gonna figure out quick you don't fuck around with Synyster Gates. You want in? You can always just piss inside it or something?"  
  
Frank snorted, "I'll pass. I really­-"  
  
Frank was interrupted in the form of his phone ringing. Brian watched as the kid smiled at first when he looked at the screen, but that smile quickly fell. In that instant Brian knew all too well who that caller had to be: Frank's ex-girlfriend from back in New Jersey. Brian knew the story of that year-long fucked up relationship to an extent. And maybe Brian was a little bias only ever hearing tales of misery from Frank's side of things, but as far as Brian was concerned that Lynn chick was a fucking cunt. Like the kinda cunt that played with the emotions of his little roadie bestie. At least Frank finally had the sense and nerve to dump her, but the dumbass wouldn't completely let her go, trying to do the stupid 'let's stay friends' shtick. Lynn called or texted Frank periodically, and Brian had witnessed enough post phone calls where Frank's mood turned depressed because of that bitch to give the kid a friendly warning.  
  
"I know that look," Brian pursed his lips together and shook his head. "Don't do it, man."  
  
"Fuck off," Frank rolled his eyes. "Hey," he greeted into the phone.  
  
Brian watched on; and sure, a real smile came back to Frank's face when he started the conversation, but Brian knew it wasn't going to last. This was just going to turn into another case of Lynn upsetting the little moron. Brian was almost tempted to just leave the van and let Frank dig his own misery grave, but no. He didn't know why he felt so compelled to save Frank from his own stupidity. Perhaps it just came down to Brian growing a passion of hatred toward that cunt of a young women he never met, and maybe that growing hatred of seeing Frank get genuinely dejected by her.  
  
"Yeah, nothing going on," Frank continued on the phone. "I'll have to make it a little short to squeeze some sleep in, but­-" Frank got cut off in the form of Brian taking action, snatching the phone out of his friend's hand.  
  
Frank's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he hissed. "Give it!"  
  
Brian just smiled sweetly and brought the phone to his ear. The man had better plans than just hanging up on that bitch. "Hey there sweetheart," Brian greeted, "now actually isn't the best time."  
  
There was some surprised silence on the other end for a second, but then Brian at last got to hear the voice little Miss Misery —while fending off a worried Frank from scrambling to get his phone back.  
  
"Oh, well hi," Lynn's voice was light and airy. Brian didn't know what she looked like, but she sounded pretty. And the bitch had to be damn good-looking for Frank to have put up with a soulsucking relationship with her for so long. "You need him to work now or something?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," Brian continued on with her, definitely much to Frank's dismay.  
  
"Knock it off!" Frank was clearly getting distraught, especially only being able to hear Brian's side of the conversation. Frank kept up the struggle for the phone, and Brian may have been only fighting back with one hand, but that hand was attached to a longer and stronger arm that was successfully keeping Frank at bay.  
  
"Okay then, I guess I'll call back later. But hey, is this one of you guys in the band?" Her questioning tone actually held a little hopeful excitement, and that just made the joy of the response Brian was going to give even sweeter to him.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm just the dude in the back of a van trying to get laid with this hot little roadie." Brian smirked evilly at Frank, fighting not to laugh at the face Frank made: somehow equal parts seething and petrified.  
  
"I..." Lynn's tone had now switched to very taken aback. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Did I stutter? Listen, you're killing the mood here, sweetheart. I'm sure he'll call you back after he wakes up from the coma I'm gonna fuck him into. Later." And ever so pleased with himself, Brian ended the call and held out the phone for Frank to easily take.  
  
Frank snatched it back and shot Brian a nasty look. "I can't believe you just did that."  
  
"Did what?" Brian shrugged with a smile. "Saved you from feeling like a retarded little mope later? Showed that cunt you're having plenty fun out here without her? Take your pick."  
  
Frank opened his mouth to argue but no words came out, and with that Brian surged with a cocky satisfaction. It was about damn time Frank realized knocking his ex down a peg was a good thing. The kid actually started to laugh.  
  
"God, she's probably flipping her shit," Frank spoke with a grin.  
  
"You're welcome," Brian smiled back.  
  
"I feel like I should probably be angry with you, but...Shit, I am very okay with what just happened."  
  
"I don't know why you keep up this charade of being friends with her," Brian commented with a shake of his head. "I've never met her and I hate her."  
  
Frank sighed. "She doesn't do anything on purpose. I'm just...a tad bit over emotional."  
  
"I've noticed," Brian smiled. He suddenly felt less in a hurry to go pull off his master cricket prank and more in line with what he said to Lynn: being the dude to fuck the cute little roadie in the van. "So, down for a quickie, dude?" Such tactful grace. "We're alone..."  
  
"I don't think you've corrupted me enough to full out make this van go a'rockin' in the middle of the day in a full parking lot."  
  
"Yet," Brian smirked. If he could convince Frank to a sharing of blow jobs behind a row of port-a-potties, then he could sure as fuck make Frank feel a-okay with getting plowed in the van.  
  
For now though Frank just rolled his eyes. He held his phone out to see the progress of cleaning off his neck graffiti and groaned. 'SYN WAS HERE' was still very visible. Brian smirked. Frank scoured at it for another few seconds only succeeding in turning his skin a lovely irritated red color and slightly fading the writing. "Dammit Brian."  
  
"Sucks," Brian shrugged with a unsympathetic smile.  
  
"How am I supposed to explain this?"  
  
"I think you pretty much had it right earlier. Just tell 'em I'm an fucking asshole piece of shit."  
  
"They're gonna see right through me," Frank frowned helplessly. "Then shit's gonna get too fucking weird for me to handle."  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
"You worry too less," Frank shot back. "You need to let me make it fair. Give me the marker."  
  
"Like fuck I am, pipsqueak."  
  
"Come on, it'll make this be more believable as a joke. Plus you owe me this," Frank contended, "You peed in my shoes."  
  
"You know that was just a drunk mistake," Brian brushed off, "I thought they were Johnny's."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that I put my feet inside piss soaked shoes." Frank leaned closer toward his friend, narrowing his eyes and practically speaking through clenched teeth, "I swear to fucking god, Brian, I am gonna have the biggest fucking freak out if you don't let me do this. You don't even know. _You don't even_. So you're gonna give me that fucking Sharpie, and you're gonna let me write something fucking stupid on your fucking neck. Do you fucking understand me?"  
  
"Jesus, Tink," Brian held his hands up in defeat. "Fine. You know," he mused handing over the marker, "it's pretty hot when you're being all Mr. Tough Guy."  
  
"Shut your mouth," Frank grumbled with an embarrassed smile. He got close and tried to bite back a smirk as he began writing a message of his own. "Hold still."  
  
"What are you putting?" Brian asked, wondering why the hell he was going along with this. "I swear to god if you're drawing a dick..."  
  
"Please," Frank scoffed, "I'm not that uncreative." He wrote quickly and pulled away with a small grin.  
  
"What is it?" Brian asked skeptically.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Frank shook his head nonchalantly, then yawned. "Just go do your cricket thing. I need to sleep."  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes warily at Frank as the kid just went ahead and laid down. Brian got out his own phone from his pocket to see just how bad he got marked.  
  
 _I ♥  
Johnny  
Christ_  
  
"You did not!" Brian shouted.  
  
When the fuck did Frank grow the balls to dole out this level of ruthless revenge. Of course Brian loved Johnny like a brother, but his cruel/hate relationship with the fucktard gnome was sacred. Frank knew that and crossed the line. And fortunately for Frank, he could tell he did just that from the dark tone of Brian's yell. No matter how tired the kid may have been, he scrambled past Brian out the open side door like The goddamn Flash.  
  
"You are so dead," Brian spoke with a scary flat seriousness.  
  
"It's even now. Don't make this worse," Frank warned, carefully watching his friend stare him down from the van doorway. "Besides, don't we _all_ love Johnny Christ? I know I do."  
  
"Dead," Brian repeated.  
  
And then before Brian could act, Frank did first; in the form of scooping up one of his mud soaked socks from the ground and hurling it precisely at Brian's face. The thing hit with a _schlop_ and actually stuck to the skin on contact. Brian remained still in shock for a moment before slowly pulling the soggy sock off and dropping it to the ground. He glared at Frank's retreating form, only in a pair of shorts and running away barefoot through the parking lot.  
  
"That's it Frank Iero! You better go hide back in whatever Keebler Tree you fell out of, because it is ON!"  
  
Frank was heading to the entrance of the fair grounds of the tour and Brian was easily gaining on him, and even more so when the kid had to come to a stop at the small group of security to show his lanyard pass. Frank was allowed through, and Brian was approaching fast. He didn't let up his speed and yelled out to one of the guards.  
  
"You know it's me, Dave! Just fuckin' let me in! I've got a half-naked elf to destroy!"  
  
The guard waved Brian through as he reached the entrance, an amused smile on the large man's face along with a 'you idiot musicians and your stupid shenanigans' head shake. Brian rushed through into the grounds, and it only took a few steps before his already-mud-destroyed shoes were met with mud deep enough to completely cover them as he ran —or rather as he hurriedly trudged through the muck. Brian knew this little chase scene of theirs must look ridiculous to the sea of mud spattered kids they were rushing through, but at the very least it didn't seem like anyone was recognizing him. The mud had thoroughly slowed Brian down, but luckily for him it seemed to slow Frank more. The kid just two feet ahead of him, and Brian suddenly wasn't sure what the hell he was planning on doing when he caught Frank. Mentally shrugging, Brian just went for it.  
  
"You're mine, bitch!" He yelled out then dove forward and crashed into Frank's back, promptly dropping the kid like a bag of brick down face first into the mud with a thick smacking splash.  
  
Brian was laid out on top of Frank, keeping him pinned half sunken in to the muck, and smirking with triumph. And then Brian couldn't help but laugh as Frank's own loud laughter hit his ears. They stayed that way for a good five minutes, each others' laughter over the situation just egging the two of them on. Brian finally clambered off and grabbed a hold of Frank's hand to help him up to his feet. Brian had just only composed himself, but at the sight of Frank's front side, Brian started laughing hysterically again. Frank was thickly caked with mud from face to feet.  
  
Frank wiped the mud from his eyes with the back of his hands. "What's so funny?" he questioned absurdly with a giggle to his voice.  
  
Brian calmed his laughter and mental shook his head at himself. How was it that Frank managed to pull off looking cute covered in dirt slush? And more importantly, how did the awkward little shit turn into one of his best friends so quick?


	6. Shenanigans

It had been another awesome tour day, and it had rolled into an awesome night. They played in New Jersey, and with tomorrow being a day off, it meant the band got to party it up at Shenanigans. It was a bitchin' little club that belonged to Chelsea's and Frank's dad. Brian didn't get how a dad could be so cool and supportive of them from the start —letting them play gigs and crash at his house when they were in the area— when the man knew damn well Zacky was banging his stepdaughter. Mr. Iero was insane and one awesome motherfucker. The kind of awesome where he saved them a reserved table and all the drinks were on the house.

Shenanigans wasn't the most popular 'it' place to be in the area by any means, but it was still always pretty hopping with people.  No live act was performing tonight, but the place was still a buzz even with just the DJed music. Shenanigans was loud with the music and the bustle of people talking and dancing and happily getting sloshed. It was Brian's kind of atmosphere, especial with being one of those people getting hammered.  It was a night of free drinking, and Brian was going to abuse the hell out of Mr. Iero's kindness. And really the whole band was taking advantage of the free booze.

Everyone was in varying degrees of drunkenness where they sat in their large corner booth. There were a few different conversations going on among the eight members of the Avenged touring family around the table. Brian laughed loudly at Johnny wailing out curse words when Jimmy slapped his hand down on Johnny's freshly done forearm tattoo. The little gnome getting tortured probably shouldn't have been such a great source of amusement for Brian, but oh well. The original midget's new tattoo being brought back to mind reminded Brian of midget #2's new ink as well. Brian turned to Frank who was sitting beside him and gave the kid a nudge to get his attention.

"Hey," he spoke close and loud enough to be heard over the music, "so what did the old man think?" Brian poked at the freshly inked scorpion that now resided high on the side of Frank's neck.

"Ow! Fuck off." Frank swatted Brian's hand away. "Tattoo etiquette, son. Don't touch the new shit. Who do I look like? Johnny?"

"Well, from my view way up here the two of you smurfs can be a little difficult to tell a part.

"Shut up," Frank laughed.

"But what'd the old man say?" Brian asked again, referring to Frank's dad.

"He called me a 'dumbshit', it think," Frank giggled —that lovely drunken giggle. "But nah, he really doesn't care. He let me start getting tattoos when I was seventeen, and it's not like I have to worry about it keeping me from getting a _real job_. Like, I'm just gonna end up working here and owning it some day."

That was some awesome 'made in the shade for the rest of your life' shit, but Frank had kind of a lopsided frown after saying it. Brian cocked a curious brow. "And that's a bad thing?"

"No. I mean, just what I'm doing now, you know, with you guys, it's pretty awesome."

"Well well well, does Frankie want to stay a band bitch?" Brian grinned. Frank was only supposed to help them out with Warped Tour, but Brian found himself quite elated that the little man appeared to want to stick with the band. Brian would definitely be on board with Frank staying on longer. The kid was a good friend, a bitchin' tech, and of course that sweet tap-able ass of his.

"I think you mean 'stage technician'," Frank pointedly corrected.

"Nope, BITCH!" Brian bellowed with a laugh.

"Hey Haner, my baby brother ain't nobody's bitch," Chelsea spoke from across the table.

Brian couldn't help busting out into laughter. If only she knew just how much of his bitch her baby brother was. Frank punched him hard in the arm, but luckily Brian had had enough drinks to be a little numb to it. He ignored the pint-sized puncher to address Chelsea.

"You and I both know he's everybody's bitch here, and he LOVES it."

"Alright, maybe a little," she laughed. Her eyes drifted back to her brother and she smirked; Frank was staring out a the dance floor completely transfixed. "Well, he's gone, already in the zoning out phase. I'm getting the feeling tonight is probably gonna end up like his seventeenth birthday."

"Oh, and please tell me that story," Brian grinned.

And so Brian found himself delighted with the story of a freshly turned seventeen-year-old Frank forced to go through the traditional 'Iero man right of passage', which was basically Frank's dad aiding and abetting in his son getting absolutely hammered for the first time in his life. As Brian was told of the Frank karaoke fiasco that ensued, Brian wished with every fiber of his being that he could have been there to witness it. He laughed as Chelsea continued on, but humiliating story time was interrupted by the little drunken midget himself, in the form of Frank elbowing Brian in the arm.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Let me out," the kid referred to Brian needing to move so he could leave the booth. "I wanna go shoot back another drink, then go shake my ass." Frank grinned widely.

'Humiliating story time' may have been interrupted, but now 'humiliating live show' was about to start. Brian thanked his good luck. Frank had only gotten idiotically drunk one other time so far during the tour, and Brian was pleased to soon be entertained by it again. "This I'm watching," Brian chuckled and scooted out of the booth to make way for Frank. "If this is anything like the pool table dance on my birthday, I'm in for a treat." He looked back to his friends at the table and cleared his throat loudly. "Attention, attention! The pixie will soon grace us with his superfly dance moves!"

"Try to keep your shirt on this time, hey Frankie," Matt teased though the chorus of whooping and laughter.

"Fuck all of you," Frank announced loudly through a laugh and with both middle fingers raised. "That was ONE time! And it was REALLY hot in there."

Frank retreated, and Brian sure as hell followed, patting the outside of his pocket as he did to make sure his phone was indeed there. This impending 'Frankie dancing' most definitely needed to be videoed and shared on YouTube. Brian watched his puny friend quickly acquire a shot at the crowded bar and hastily down it. When the pipsqueak turned around he finally notice Brian had followed him.

"Fuck off," Frank said, but somehow in a friendly way —it was probably because of the small carefree drunken smile stuck on his face.

"What?" Brian drawled with a feign innocence. "I was just thirsty."

"Sure...."

Frank's attention had went to looking the large space over. Brian looked on in confusion first, but then he smiled in amusement at how Frank's expression had changed as the kid scanned the room. Frank looked comically focused: his tongue peaking out the corner of his mouth and his eyes squinted. And then that expression changed again, to one that brought Brian back to confusion. Frank's eyes had filled with shock.

"Shit!" The kid harshly cursed. He quickly snapped his attention away from the tables he had been staring at to look to Brian, an expression of dread now on Frank's face.

"What's wrong?" Brian cocked a brow.

"I think I saw Lynn," Frank groaned. "And I think she saw me."

Brian chuckled, shaking his head. This ex-girlfriend drama was pathetic. "Now if she's such a good friend shouldn't you be happy to see her?" Brian pointed out in a teasing manner.

"I am. Well, I mean...Fuck. You don't understand what she does to me."

"I understand you need to drop that bitch like a bad habit."

"I don't need your fucking two cents," Frank rubbed his hand down his face. "She hasn't talked to me since I tried to explain away your stupid phone call hijacking. You made things worse than they were. Is she looking at me? That fuckface is there with her."

Ex-girlfriend drama _plus_ the new boyfriend? This could actually end up being better entertainment than drunk dancing. Brian thanked his luck again. "Well, if she's the tiny little blond number by the black pillar, then she's looking and waving," Brian broke the news, trying —and failing— to hide an amused smile.

Frank turned to look, and Brian could easily tell it had to be the wretched little woman from the looks of dread and longing fighting across Frank's face. The boy sighed; the longing won. "Dammit," Frank muttered.

"Just get it over with," Brian rolled his eyes and gave Frank a gentle nudge in Lynn's direction. "I will be a true friend and get you another drink ready."

"I can do this," Frank nodded with a drunk certainty. "I'm gonna be nice and shit, and not punch that dude in the face. Not at all."

"This is going to be fun to watch," Brian remarked as Frank gathered a smile on his face and made his way over.

Brian didn't want to miss too much of the impending disastrous exchange if he didn't have to, so he took full advantage of being one of the owner's special guests to get his drink order in right away at the crowded bar. An obnoxious shout of "Yo, Sally, V.I.P. right here!" did the trick. (Even if the bartender's name had been Samantha.) Brian made his way to the targeted table as fast as he could, staying a few paces off to the side to watch the show unfold.

There was Lynn in the flesh, and Brian had to admit she was the textbook definition of pretty. The short pale golden hair, the soft features of her face, her eyes lighting up as she smiled. Yes, pretty as fuck; but Brian saw past it, seeing the manipulative bitch he knew she must have been. And the new boyfriend sitting across from her, Brian wasn't really impressed with him. That whole 'hipster mustache' thing he had going on was so not in Brian's taste. But Brian could tell the guy was fit and tall. And then there was Frank... The kid seemingly making himself right at home between the two, squatted down and arms folded on the table top, resting his chin on them.

Brian mentally cursed that the club was too loud for him to actually eavesdrop, but he found himself smiling as he could easily tell that Frank had to be giggling. Even without being able to hear the sound, Brian still appreciated how absolutely adorable Frank looked doing it. A small bit of unheard chatter went on at the table. Frank and that Lynn bitch looked quite chipper; but then New Boyfriend spoke, and Brian watched Frank's expression quickly turn to anger. Frank stood fully to his feet, narrowed eyes glaring at the Mustache Bastard. And in just seeing Frank get visibly mad, made the anger flip switch on in Brian too.  He didn't know why, but Brian was suddenly swelling with a driving need to jump in to the scene.  Witnessing a potential fistfight had been the original hope of his eavesdropping, but now... _now_ he needed to help Frank piss some bitches off in retribution. Brian took a sip of the rum and coke in hand and sauntered up behind Frank.

"...but for real it's working out?" Lynn's words to Frank finally made it to Brian's ears. "Living on the road like that?"

"He's a goddamn natural," Brian answered on Frank's behalf, stopping at his 'boyfriend's side. He let his free arm slide around Frank's shoulders, holding him close.

A perplexed expression flashed across Frank's face, and Brian took a second to be amused by it. He was sure Frank was going to understand his intentions with his next planned action, and hoped the kid was drunk enough to go along with it. Brian didn't know how to irk New Boyfriend, but he sure as hell knew how he could piss off Lynn. Before Frank could speak Brian captured his friend's lips with his own, and to Brian's pleasure Frank immediately got lost in that kiss. Brian kept it short and simple, but made very well sure to use a slight touch of tongue. He wasn't going to waste an opportunity to get a real taste of Frank. So maybe the kid was a bit of an obsession.

When Brian pulled away, Frank held a split second look of shock as to what happened and in front of who, but then he giggled; and Brian was happy to be able to hear it this time.

"Well baby, you gonna introduce me or just stand there?" Brian said, looking to Frank expectantly.

"Uh, right, sorry. This is Lynn and Andrew," Frank introduced. "And um, this is Brian."

"Oh right, that Lynn." Brian pulled his arm away from Frank and gave a curt wave. His eyes shifted to Frank as he still spoke to the girl. Time to crush her. "Sorry it didn't work out," Brian let a finger trail from Frank's jaw, down his neck, and to the middle of his collarbone. "But your loss is my gain, sweetheart." Brian flashed her a shameless grin, before he took Frank's hand and made a show of placing an affectionate kiss on top of it. "This is for you," Brian handed off the drink to Frank. "I'm gonna go back to the bar and get something for me. Come find me when you're done here. Don't take too long now, baby," Brian ended it with a sharp playful slap to Frank's ass before he walked off smirking.

Brian didn't bother looking back, quite satisfied that Miss Ex-girlfriend had to be reeling from witnessing that. It was back to the bar and feeling quite pleased with himself. And so it was drink acquired, make that _drinks_ , because a target was also acquired. A damn fine woman; dark hair, tan skin, and in a pleasingly short little black dress. So Brian got to work chatting her up, and bonus, this Jessica chick recognized him from the band. He was dealing with a hot woman who was a fan and definitely giving off the vibes that she was down for a good time with him. There was just one pesky bump in the road; Jessica had come to the bar with a friend and didn't want to just ditch her.

"But I mean, she's really open, you know? Maybe you have a friend here too that'd like to, you know, get to know her." Jessica leaned up close to Brian and gave his ear lobe a playful nip. "We could all go have some fun."

Well, those sultry words got the blood flowing south. Brian sure as fuck was going to make this hook up happen. "It just so happens I have a few friend's here."

The girl smiled pleasingly. "C'mere," she took Brian by the hand and started to lead him toward the edge of the dance floor.

As they walked a couple quickly brushed past them. A couple in an angry hurry: Lynn and Andrew. Brian smiled. Looked like Frank must have done something awesome.

"She's right there," Jessica pointed out her dancing friend, "in the gold skirt, curly hair."

Well shit, that young woman was a looker too, just maybe a 9 to Jessica's 9.5, and boy, did she know how to move her body. Brian hoped Jessica held that same skill.  The friend looked pretty petite so Brian just naturally thought of his own short friend for the hook up. We're definitely not talking about Johnny, because fuck helping that mini troll in getting laid. No, it was Frank that came to mind. Brian felt pretty sure about it; help his fuckbuddy land some female tail for a change.

"Yeah, I think I have a friend here that'd love to meet her," Brian spoke. "He's a cute shit, kinda got the shy vibe, but give the dude a taste and he's one of those hidden tigers, you know what I'm saying? And speak of the devil. Let me go grab him. Don't disappear on me, hotstuff." Brian smirked at Jessica and she giggled back before he walked away. Not as cute as a Frank giggle, but still cute.

Brian made his way up to his tiny friend with a grin. "Yo, Tink. I noticed the 'cunt couple' rushing out of here in a hurry. Your dear girl look particularly pissed."

"Yeah," Frank chuckled. "She was a little miffed I didn't let her finish sucking me off and me telling her I didn't want her anymore."

That response was unexpected, but taken with the utmost approval. "Holy shit!" Brian clapped his hands, a huge open mouth grin on his face. "That's my boy!"

Brian had to question what Frank muttered too quietly in response, but Frank just dismissed him. Delayed embarrassment perhaps? Whatever, Brian had some good news to share too. "Listen, Jessica over there," he nodded back toward the girl, "is ready to go if you get my drift, but she's got a friend with her that kinda needs company..." Brian wiggled his eyebrows to get his point across.

"Oh..." Frank's face fell.

"Don't worry dude," Brian hurried to assure. "I mean, she's not _as_ hot, but she's still fucking hot."

"No," Frank shook his, "I can't do that with some girl I don't know."

"You practically did it with me," Brian smirked. He was sure if he could just smash through the shy front, Frank would be ready and willing too. Maybe the kid needed another drink.

"That's because you're different," Frank began to drunkenly ramble, "and awesome and sexy as fuck, and you tease me all the time and I fucking love it, and you're this fucking fire and perfect. Oh my god, you're so perfect, Bri. Like fuck, how could I not see it before, you know?"

And maybe the kid _didn't_ need another drink. "Holy shit," Brian laughed. "Have another one, buddy. I didn't know you were this sloshed." A bit of disappointment touched Brian's eyes. He was really hoping he could help Frank out here, but it didn't seem like it was meant to be. "I guess joining me on a one time hook up isn't the best idea then. It's cool though, bro, I told her you were shy, so yeah...I'm sure Jimmy will be more than willing."

"Okay then." Frank said slowly.

Brian hurried back to Jessica and slipped his arm around her waist. "Sorry babe, unfortunately the shy vibe is too strong tonight, but you know Jimmy from the band?"

"Aw, that guy there was cute," Jessica spared a quick glance at Frank, "Tasha would have liked him, but Jimmy... Hell yeah, I think that can work."

Brian smiled quite satisfied and started to let Jessica lead him to her friend. Jimmy was a sure bet; getting laid was back on track. And then a few firm taps on his shoulder made Brian pause the walk to Tasha. He turned to see Frank behind him and grinned.

"Ah, change you're mind?" To Brian's surprise Frank just grabbed him by the arm and wrenched him a few paces away from his sex partner of the evening. "Dude!" Brian shot Frank a confused glare. "What the fuck! I-"

Frank didn't let him finish, grabbing a hold of Brian's collar and yanking him down eye level."I don't care if you've found some other fine thing you wanna drill tonight. You can fucking forget it. You are coming back to my house right now and fucking the shit outta me."

Brian's jaw actually dropped. Frank did instigate things a couple times, but this was a whole different level of forward. A level of forward that made Brian's body flash with a very pleasant heat and forget the name of the woman until a second ago he was ready to go fuck.

~

 **Off to plow the pixie** Brian sent the text to Jimmy while on the cab ride to Frank's house.  
**Anyone asks im just helping his drunk mess ass home.**  
**And dude keep an eye out for a chick in a gold skirt. Get lucky son!**

The cab ride was pretty short to the cozy Iero/Clark household, but it appeared to still be too much of a wait for Frank. The kid didn't waste anytime letting them inside the empty house and leading Brian straight up to his second floor bedroom. Brian sure as fuck wasn't going to complain. The man only had a few seconds to take in the appearance of the room.  A few posters of punk bands lining the walls, tidy floor, tidy dresser, crisp made full-sized bed. But it didn't stay made for long, Frank ripping the blankets down and motioning for Brian to get closer.

"Not even gonna offer me a sandwich first," Brian teased, kicking off his shoes and coming to stand beside the bed.

"You can make you're own fucking sandwich after."

Brian's mind got blown again as Frank just stepped in front of him and pushed him down flat to the bed with a flash of a mischievous smile. Brian just wasn't prepared for assertive sex hungry Frank, but that didn't mean Brian didn't like it. It was actually pretty damn nice having Frank take charge a little. The boy quickly clambered on top of him and straddles his waist, Brian's legs hanging off the side of the bed. Brian reached up and grabbed a fistful of Frank's shirt and pulled him down for a very abrupt rough kiss.

"Why the hell have we not fucked drunk yet?" Brian said with a bit of a lustful look in his quizzical gaze. "But you might be a bit more far gone than me, you know." Brian stated, though his hands wandered up underneath the hem of Frank's shirt, his fingers slowly making their way up to Frank's chest.

Frank's breath faltered a little from the light touch. "I know what I'm doing." Frank closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against Brian's. "I fucking want you," he whispered hotly in Brian's ear. Frank nipped that ear, his teeth tugging on the lobe gently with a small growl that ended in a soft giggle.

"Shit you are turning me on." Brian was quickly done playing coy concerned with Frank's current state of mind. He didn't give a fuck with them both being drunk. Besides, fuckbuddies? Fooling around is what they did. "Off," he ordered, giving Frank's shirt a sharp tug.

Frank eagerly complied, and then Brian's hands were immediately all over him as they were again connected at the mouth. It was heated and messy with grinding and roaming hands quickly added to the mix. Brian was so revved up and _needed_ more. Now. Brian pushed Frank away a little, making Frank look down quizzically to the man. Brian just gave a none too subtle nod and glanced down between his legs before giving Frank a rather innocent yet expectant look. A silent unabashed request for a blow job.

"Really?" Frank grimaced. "Didn't I kinda suck last time? That was so weird and embarrassing." A short giggle leaked out, changing Frank's expression to a self-conscious smile.

Brian laughed, thinking back on that 'last time'. It had been Frank's first time. And sure, it hadn't been the best blow job he'd ever gotten, but Frank didn't need to get all adorably embarrassed right now; because for a first time, Frank had done pretty well. Brian took hold of Frank's hips and rubbed up against him. "You did fine. Actually, you somehow made getting a blow job cute," he chuckled a little more.

"Hey!"

"I meant that in good way," Brian assured. "That whole me corrupting your innocence stuff. That get's me so fucking hot. But I mean, if you think you need work, you're only gonna get better if you practice. Hm?" Brian sent another expectant gaze. His logic flawless, of course.

Frank rolled his eyes, but to Brian's delight the young man moved down to kneel on the floor and made little work of removing Brian's shorts and settling between his legs. Brian quietly sighed contently when he felt Frank's warm mouth close around the tip. It was slow shallow bobs of the head, a grasping hand working the rest of the shaft, and a teasing tongue. Brian was just fine with amateur time —it still felt damn good after all—but then he felt himself being taken deeper, and yeah, _that_ was damn better. It was a move that hadn't worked out too well for Frank last time, but for whatever reason, Frank was doing amazing. Brian soaked in the feel, and in turn let out some lovely noises to let Frank know he really appreciated it.

"Mm, practice makes perfect." Brian murmured, letting out a very long contented sigh. A few more bobs of the head and swirls of the tongue, and Brian forced himself to sit up and carefully push Frank back. "You better be ready, because I'm fuckin' taking you right now."

Before Frank could uttered any kind of response, Brian was up from the bed and practically scooped Frank up from the floor and threw him onto the bed in his place. Both were properly stripped down to nothing, and Brian was on top of Frank within an instant. The man bit hard across Frank's neck and shoulder, and raked his nails down Frank's chest, leaving red marks behind. Frank hissed and groaned and cursed and squirmed from it all. Soon safe, ready, and set between Frank's legs, Brian was about to deliver, but the smaller man stopped him.

"Wait..." Frank voiced breathily before Brian could take things any further.

"Something's not wrong is it?" Brian leaned down to speak hotly against Frank's neck, giving the already tender skin there a hard bite. It made Frank grit his teeth and his toes curl. "I know you want me."

"I do," Frank breathed. "You're just...being a bit rougher than um...ever."

"Shit," Brian's drunken sex-crazed mind cleared enough with those words, and he pulled away from Frank a little. "I can get a little carried away with more than a few drinks in me. Are you okay?" He looked to Frank seriously. "Did I hurt you?"

"Well, um, actually, I kinda like it," he admitted with an embarrassed smile. "But maybe...let me be on top?"

"You wanna fuck me?" Brian raised a brow. It wasn't how they usually did things at all, and while it wasn't Brian's favorite position, he would still be down to letting the little man try.

"What? Ew." Frank's face screwed up in distaste. "No," he shook his head vigorously.

"Excuse me, 'ew'?" Brian cocked a bow indignantly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Frank spoke rushed. "You're like fucking hot as fuck, and like the only guy I've ever really appreciated the hotness of. I mean I guess I've had my man crushes, but they don't really count, right? Silly celebrity stuff and Matt and that guy with the long hair that works at the gas station..."

"Wait, Matt? Like, _Matt_ Matt?"

"Yeah. Like those dimples, am I right?" Frank giggled, then his eyes got wide realizing what slipped out. "Wait no! Don't you fucking dare ever tell him or anyone! Okay shit, maybe there actually are kind of a lot." Frank giggled a bit. "Huh, I guess I am bi then? Maybe like a 70:30 ratio? I really love lady parts, but I really like your parts. Like not guys parts, but _you_ parts and what they do to me. But I could never ever ever stick my little guy into anybody's backdoor. Male or female, sir. Gross. Eck."

Brian blinked slowly. Once, twice, three times. His brain didn't know how to process that ramble at first. It quickly settled with humor. "I have no idea what to say to any of that," Brian failed at stifling a laugh.

"No. What? Is that weird?" Frank rambled on more _._ "I said I like it when you do it to me. That is the complete opposite of gross. So that's a compliment or something, yeah? I mean, you seem quite okay with this arrangement. Like my ass is strictly a Haner only landing zone," Frank's face got flush at the description he made, and he giggled at himself. "Alright, shit, fuck. Okay...Fuck. Right, I'm gonna stop talking now."

"I'm not usually one for a lot of talking during sex, but this had been fucking awesome. I don't know if I wanna fuck you more right now or trap you into a noogie."

Brian shook with laughter, and it lasted until Frank gave the man a shove and somehow managed to spring his body up into a side tackle that rolled Brian off him and on to his back. Frank was on top now, smirking. He delivered a few of his own rough bites to Brian's neck, which did the job of shutting Brian up. Some more sloppy heated kissing and grinding, and they were revved up again and ready to go. Frank was straddled and lined up, already breathing heavy as he slowly started to lower himself on to Brian. A long low groan drifted from deep out of Frank's throat. Brian soaked in the sight and the sound and the feel.

Frank kept Brian buried in deep and moved his hips ever so slowly in small circular motions. Somewhere in the back of Brian's mind the man wondered why he hadn't ever urged Frank to try this position before now; because, fuck, not only did it feel good, but watching Frank move his body to take pleasure from him was almost hypnotic. Frank was amazingly tight as always, so even from such small movements both of the drunken horny bastards were already pretty vocal. Brian was so thankful to be in an empty house. There was no need to be sneaky. No need for Frank to try to hold back or muffle himself. This level of volume from Frank was a goddamn treat.

Brian let his hands roam over Frank's body. Up and down the thighs, up over his taut abdomen and further still to his chest. Those hands slid down to a stop at Frank's waist and gripped the kid tightly. Brian urged his friend to try something new, guiding Frank to move up and down. Frank eagerly complied, and the new movement sent both men to release a string of groans. Frank seemed to desperately move faster.

"You like that? You like fucking yourself on my cock?" Brian lowly rasped, dragging his nails once again down Frank's chest and leaving more marks. "You little slut."

"Shit...." Frank hissed. And more than discovering the new position, Frank was now getting the full 'having sex with DrunkBrian' experience. Not only did DrunkBrian like it rough, but he also liked dirty talk. And whether it was the rough action, the words, or the combination of both; it was like the fire inside Frank grew even more. He rode down rougher, making his moaning more low in tone and spastic.

Brian basked in it. "Mm, look at you. You can't fucking get enough," he went on, murmuring between his low groans. "That thick hard cocks feels so good, doesn't it?"

"Ahh...yes..." The words came out in panting breaths.

"You want more, hmm? So deep in that tight, tight ass of yours? Tell me you want it, dirty boy. Tell me you fucking _need_ it."

"God...." Frank moaned out desperately, "Yes... fuck. Yes... I, I need it... I need you so bad."

Brian's hands gripped at Frank's waist tightly, and the man thrusted up in time with Frank's downward movements, making the clash of their bodies that much more intense. That much deeper.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...." Frank grounded out. "You feel so fucking good. Ah, fuck!"

The intensity of this sex was amazing. Brian was getting high from it, plus the dizzy haze from the alcohol was a nice touch. Even when Frank started getting tired and had to slow down, when his friend just went back to keeping Brian buried deep, the buzz Brian felt never diminished.  Frank kept the pleasure going for both of them with a powerful rhythmic rocking of his hips. And god, was Frank now a sight more than ever. He was glistening with sweat. Hair messy with strands of his locks matted to his forehead. His whole body moved like a wave, head tossed back and his jaw hanging open, freely letting that symphony of breathy moans fall from his throat.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Brian managed to breath out, running his hands up and down Frank's thighs. "Mhm, that's right. Keep moving. Just like that. Fuck."

Brian soon took a hold of him; that hand firmly pumping Frank's length.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna fucking come," Frank spoke raggedly.

"That's the idea," Brian said back hotly. "Come on baby, come for me. Just let go."

And did Frank ever obey. He came with a yell. The sudden rush of his body-tensing orgasm made his movements slow, but more purposeful. Brian couldn't help but pull Frank down, his strong arms keeping them pinned together at the chest; Frank's face was buried in the Brian's shoulder. This wasn't over yet. Brian was the one rolling his hips now.

"I love watching you do that," Brian breathed into Frank's ear. "God, that face you make....."

And Brian moved faster, his legs drawn up some and his feet pressing hard into the mattress to give himself more leverage. Brian was relentless, pounding up roughly beneath his friend. Frank's moans were getting muffled against the crook of the Brian's neck; but the dominate moans from Brian's throat were loud and clear and on going until the sudden change to a low guttural groan. That noise marked absolute bliss being reached. It struck Brian so intensely. There was this clashing fire and cool tingle fighting to win throughout his body. A storm of pleasure so perfectly drawn out. The sound of Frank's ragged panting and the lazy roll of the hips just kept milking this orgasm for all it was worth. This was it. This was now the best sex Brian had ever experienced. His night with Tyler Burke just got knocked down a peg. Welcome to the top spot Frank Iero.

"That was fucking awesome."

Brian had needed to wait a good ten minutes before he could muster the strength to untangle himself from his friend to go clean himself off in the nearby bathroom.  He made the trip through the hall naked, and when he came back to Frank's room he took a seat on the edge of the bed and gazed with amusement at Frank. Brian still felt too spent to get dressed yet, but at least he wasn't 'Frank spent'. The kid hadn't moved an inch from where he had been left laying on his back, eyes closed. Brian would have thought his friend had fallen asleep, if it weren't for how Frank was still kind of panting.

"How you doing, killer?" Brian teased.

"Amazing," was Frank's breathy response with his eyes still shut. "But I really need to pee, and I don't think I can walk."

Brian couldn't help but chuckle at Frank's expense. "Well, all that means is we both did something right."

Brian wasn't a complete jerk; he helped Frank get up and let the kid hold on to him until his legs weren't so jelly. So the man totally earned the right to then laugh loudly at Frank's sorry ass rendition of 'walking' from the bedroom. Brian flopped back down on the bed after Frank disappeared from view. He closed his eyes and stretched, that tingle of the afterglow still somehow happily lingering in his body. Brian was feeling contently lazy, but hunger was starting to disturb it. A post-sex snack was calling his name. Brian forced himself back out of bed and to start getting dressed. He had gotten clothed from the waist down and was just pulling on his shirt when he heard Frank's voice behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go raid your fridge before anyone else gets here," Brian said as he gathered up his shoes from the floor. He faced a sturdy standing Frank and was happy to see the naked little hottie had made some improvement since his wobbly trip to the bathroom.  "Your folks still have that extra room in the basement?"

"Um, yeah..?"

"Cool, I'll crash there." Brian made his way to the doorway and stopped by Frank's side for a second to give the kid's ass a slap. "Again, that was fucking awesome, man. See you in the morning." 

Frank hadn't blushed or giggled, and that seemed a little odd to Brian, but whatever. They did just get drained of all their energy from that explosive hook up. Frank finally too tired to be embarrassed? Brian thought he'd never see the day. He flashed a grin before making his exit, and even though Brian was exhausted he was feeling quite peppy. He just had the most amazing fuck, was about to stuff his belly full and then get to sleep in a real bed. Brian was a Californian through and through, but damn, New Jersey always treated him well.

 


	7. He's The Shyest Guy At The Party, But He Can Kill You With His Song

Life was good, and it was only getting better. Warped tour had been amazing. The shorter tour Avenged went on after was nothing short of electric. And then everything just seemed to snowball.  The music video, their ever growing popularity, a legit manager, and major label offers to be hammered out. It was an absolute whirlwind Brian was more than happy to get swept up in. His dream was coming true right before his eyes, and the best part was that it was a dream he shared with his best friends. A dream they chased together. A dream they worked hard for, and now... Now it was really happening. Brian thought about all the struggles the band went through —all the blood, sweat, and tears poured into making their shared dream a growing reality— and he wouldn't have changed a thing. The good times, the bad times.  The laughs, the fights. The high of performing, the misery of living like starved sardines. Everything was worth it. Brian knew there was still plenty of hard work ahead of them, but Avenged Sevenfold was fucking on its way.

Yes, life was good, but one thing was a little off; that one thing being a pint-sized roadie. It started back on Warp Tour as soon as they left Jersey. Frank had acted like his reserved-yet-quirky self most of the time, but every now and then Brian would catch these glimpses of the kid looking kind of sad or lost. These were different from the 'miserable from Lynn' looks of the past, and all Brian could think was maybe in stopping back at home made Frank realize he was homesick. Brian had felt certain that Frank was going to call it quits earlier than planned with the band, and the notion bummed him out. He didn't want Frank to stop. He didn't want to have to miss his favorite little techie; plus Brian was sure as hell that he would never land himself such a bitchin' 'friends with benefits' deal ever again.

Whatever was wrong, Frank didn't talk about it, and Brian didn't try to press him. Brian liked to think he knew the young man well enough by then to know confronting Frank about anything seemingly personal before Frank brought it up himself would only make Frank uncomfortable and closed off. So Brian didn't let on to Frank that he noticed him looking gloomy sometimes, but Brian may have casually dropped some sweet lines at his friend when he wasn't too busy ordering Frank around or teasing him.

The honest and caring: _"I don't know how we did this without you, squirt."_  
The cheeky 'we need you': _"So you're gonna abandon your dad forever and just let us all adopt you, right?"_  
The unabashed in the middle of a hump session: _"You know, sexy boy, no matter what you're always gonna be our brother. But don't worry, our 'incest thing' is totally kosher."_

Whether it was Brian's suave encouraging buddy lines or that the man was off on his fears of his friend leaving, it looked like Brian didn't have to worry. Frank stayed on through Warped tour and the next tour as planned. And then when that was supposed to be it —the kid helping out with two tours then returning to his real life— those two tours long over, Frank was still in Huntington Beach. His revised plan to stay indefinitely. Brian was elated, even if another way Frank had been acting differently made Brian nervous. That nervousness came when it dawned on Brian just how 'ever-present' Frank was around him. It was more than everyone being cramped in the van. This was Frank always in the broken off group with Brian in it. This was Frank almost always next to him. This was Frank practically attached to the hip. And it's not that Brian didn't enjoy Frank's company, it was just this was Frank being... _clingy_. And it's when a sex partner starts to get clingy that trouble and emotions and jealousy and all-around bad vibes get out of control. It can happen with one night stands. Two or three or however many night stands. So clingy was the warning flare, and Brian had always heeded that warning religiously. Clingy meant the sex and any sort of fooling around was over. Period.

But Brian didn't stop it. Frank was just too cute. Too Frank. And Maybe Brian was a little addicted to the tiny techie. It was unnerving. Letting the 'benefits' part of their friendship continue was a dangerous road, and Brian feared it was going to lead to the same place as cliny-ness: trouble. There was a stretch of time where a lot of 'what ifs' ran through Brain's mind. What if Frank grew real feelings toward him? How ruined would the friendship be? Frank was such an emotional guy, Brian was sure Frank would be hurt. And what if by some 'hell froze over' chance Brian started to _like_ Frank? Keeping the sex involved was a mistake, but so help him, Brian wouldn't end it. Couldn't end it.

But maybe Brian had this all wrong. Maybe Frank had simply become most comfortable around him. The kid did suffer from anxiety, just maybe being in Brian's presence was the least draining...or however that shit worked. And Brian clung on to that thought, because then he had nothing to be concerned over. He didn't have to worry about emotions disrupting the kickass arrangement they had going on. No strings attached.  This wasn't going to end like his last fuckbuddy disaster. Frank was different than Amanda. And it was in thinking that his friendship with Frank was deeper than with her that Brian had a moment where his heart sank with fear. Would just a 'fuckbuddy' care about their friend as much as Brian cared about Frank. What if Brian was only fooling himself and something _real_ and messy was already happening between them? And a thought like that was just more terror.  But it wasn't because the thought of a relationship was horrible; it was because Brian was sure he would fail. Brian was not that kind of person. He was an amazing friend, an equally amazing lay, but not someone that could be romantically depended on and trusted. He'd hurt Frank. He'd never want to hurt Frank like that.

Brian had been a mental mess for a few days, but then he managed to kill his unwanted thoughts. He crammed all those worries and maybes and emotions down deep inside, and buried them with any and all rational excuse that came to mind. Brian was not fucking up his _completely platonic_ thing with Frank. All they were, were close friends with an arrangement. And it was perfect that way.

~

And what was perfect at the moment was the quiet broken up moan leaving Frank's throat as Brian used his mouth —and used it damn well— to draw out Frank's orgasm. Frank was left lightly panting in the middle of Brian's bed, and when Brian rose up he took a second to admire the hot naked view. He had a couple booty call choices, but texting Frank to get over to his apartment had obviously been the right call. Brian maneuvered himself between Frank's legs, already prepared to keep the fun rolling.

"Wa...wait," Frank practically hummed out as he was still coming down from his climax. "You can't just... Gimme a minute."

Brian leaned down over Frank, knowing exactly the right spot on his friend's neck to let his warm breath splash over.  It sent an already hypersensitive Frank quivering. "Just trust me," Brian said lowly and pinned down his friend's arms by grabbing tightly at Frank's wrists.

And so Brian soaked in the pleasure of his steadily growing rhythm. The tightness. The heat. The sight of Frank writhing beneath him. And the sounds... There was a lot of swearing and moaning and shouting pouring out of Frank's mouth, but none of it was "no" or "stop", so Brian went on, not holding back.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die..." Frank panted out. "Fuck!"

Brian inwardly smirked. He knew the pleasure Frank was feeling was like a million times more intense from having just came. But Brian also knew it was the kind of pleasure that teetered on being painfully too much, so he wasn't going to try to hold himself off to draw this fuck session out. He was going to get Frank right back up to the edge quickly. Brian moved fast and deep; and felt himself getting close. The building fire within him was nothing short of intense either.

"Bri, I can't... Fuck. I need... I... I..." Frank trailed, breathing hard.

Precisely three more thrusts after that ragged attempt at speech, and Brian could feel Frank's body tense as he reached his second orgasm of the evening. Brian's own release was met with it, rippling through his body, his low moan being drowned out by Frank's louder one. Well, that had certainly landed into the top three of their best hook ups.

Brian let himself collapse on his back beside Frank and sighed contentedly. "Fuck, you're fun." He expected Frank to say something snarky back, but the kid was still breathing hard. Actually, scratch that. It got through to Brian's ears that it wasn't so much 'breathing hard' as it was more like ' _trying_ to breathe'. Brian hurried up on his knees and lightly placed his hand on Frank's heaving chest. "Shit Tink, you okay?" Brian was a little panicked, but mostly the cocky bastard was patting himself on the back, because well, he did just fuck Frank so good that it caused the kid to hyperventilate. "Just try to hold it once you get a breath in, huh. There you go.....aaaand let it out slow."

Slowly but surely Frank regained control of his breathing enough down to a slow panting, and with the crisis averted Brian saw this as a good time to widely smirk down at Frank.

"You're welcome," Brian said smugly.

Frank took a few more breaths before he spoke, his voice tired and airy. "I'd call you jerk, but.... fuck." Frank let out a breathy chuckle. "That was the most... Like I don't even know how to describe it. Like we could do that again sometime, but like, you know, not for a while."

Brian chuckled. "I'd be my pleasure. Like I tell you, dude: you're fun." Brian's eyes zeroed in on the right side of Frank's neck at the fresh dark hickey there nestled between a couple older ones that were yellow and fading. Satisfyingly all Brian's handiwork. Frank had enforced that 'leave no marks' rule like a freakin' AntiHickeyNazi while on the road, but when they were home Frank didn't give a shit. Frank's excuse of it being easier to explain the consistent marks away on a mystery person in town or whatever. All Brian cared about was that he got to bite and suck and make Frank pleasantly squirm. Brian poked at it. "And oh, you're welcome for this too. You make looking like whitetrash look cute."

"Shut up," Frank blushed.

Brian smiled at the sight, but forced himself to stand from the bed before the sheer adorableness of it tugged at his chest too much. Before he was allowed to get the urge to do something stupid, like give Frank a tender kiss. "Well munchkin, I'm in desperate need of a shower. Make sure you lock the door when you head out."

"I could stick around and fix that amp if you want." Frank sat up and plucked his Avenged t-shirt off the lampshade on the nightstand, along with a wad of tissues to clean himself up.

Brian picked up a stray towel off his bedroom floor and gave it a little sniff. Satisfied with it only smelling a little stale, he went ahead and wrapped it around his waist. He used the time to think. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded hanging out with Frank more, but Brian had to be resolute with staying firm about no 'possible clingy post-sex hang time'. "Nah, it's okay. Your ass looks beat. I'll just have to call you over here some other time to help me out. Or Zacky, I guess. He's good with that shit, but of course, not nearly as fun to distract," Brian winked.

Frank pulled his shirt on and merely gave a halfhearted smile in return, and it made the playful smile on Brian's face fall. It was another one of those moments when something was clearly bothering Frank just underneath the surface. Was the kid just bummed about leaving or was it that _something_ else that seemed to be plaguing Frank for a while? Brian finally found himself not being able to turn a blind eye to it. He thought he had been doing his friend a favor by not pressing Frank about something he obviously wanted to keep to himself, but maybe all this time Brian was just being a shitty friend.

Brian's brows knit together in worry. "You okay, wee man?"

"I um, yeah, I'm fine," Frank was out of bed and pulling his jeans on. "Yeah, just anxiety stuff for no reason. You know, the whole chemically imbalanced thing."

It was a solid answer, and Brian let himself believe it. Because it was an easy answer he _wanted_ to be true. It was entirely selfish, because this way his mind wouldn't start losing control of itself thinking of all the complicated things that could be bothering Frank instead. Things that could possibly involve the two of them.

"Sorry dude," Brian showed a half-sad smile, and he clasped his hand on Frank's shoulder. "Anything I can do at all? If you were a girl I'd offer you chocolate for some reason." Brian quietly chuckled in spite of himself.

Frank laughed a little too. "Hey, don't chocolate discriminate just 'cause I got a dick. But no worries, man. I'll be fine." Frank scooped his hoodie off the floor and bundled it in his arms. "So I'll see you tomorrow maybe or whatever. Don't worry, I'll lock up."

Frank left, and Brian sighed. He felt guilty for some reason and needed to shake it. Hopefully a hot shower just shy of scalding would do the trick.

And it basically did. Brian was clean, warm, and settled in for a lazy rest of his evening. Brian couldn't remember the last time he had the luxury of doing nothing. Things were so hectic with the band, especially with a tour starting just a week away. Of course Brian loved the work, but he also appreciated downtime. He already got laid so now was the time to just veg out. He was only ten minutes into a video game when he had to pause to check his chiming phone. It was a text from Chelsea.

**hey, so i just had to leave and frankie's being a stubborn little punk and needs some help with something. can you get over to our place ASAP before he breaks something or himself? thx!**

A small huff of a laugh passed through Brian's lips. Frank only left his place, what? Thirty, forty minutes ago? What kind of nonsense had the kid gotten himself into? Brian shot back a message that he was on his way. The man stayed in his athletic shorts and tee, and slipped on some sandals to walk the short distance downstairs and to the other side of the building. He gave the apartment door one light knock before he let himself inside like he usually did. Casa de Zacky and Chelsea was basically his too.

Brian's ears were met with the sound of an acoustic guitar, and then the side view of where it was coming from. _Who_ it was coming from. It was Frank sitting crossed-legged on the middle of the sofa playing his beat up guitar across his lap. Frank hadn't notice his friend entering, and Brian wanted to keep it that way for now. He quietly closed the door behind him and stood there for a few seconds to make sure Frank was indeed all wrapped up in his playing, before Brian was going to put his prank into action and scare the shit outta Frank with his sudden presence. But then Frank started to sing, and though the kid's voice wasn't perfect by any means, it melded perfectly with the soft yet powerful tune Frank was making. Brian stayed glued by the doorway and listened, practically transfixed.

**I got my bags all packed and I'm ready to go**   
**I'm standing outside of your figurative door**   
**I'm ready for the flight or to fall off a cliff**   
**But if it's alright with you I'd rather not miss out on us**   
**'Cause your face is all I need to stay sane**   
**I've spent my life getting in my own way**   
**So I could use something good,**   
**I really need this to work out**   
**Of course the way things have gone it might be smarter to just cash out**

**But you're on my mind**   
**And the things that you say hurt me most of the time**   
**But I'm sinking fast so it's alright**

**I've tied my stomach in knots and I'm ready to know**   
**I'll put it on the line if you'd just give it a go**   
**Cause I want to be the only one to hold you so close and so tight**   
**And if it's cool with you I'd really love to spend the night**   
**You say you never wanna be saved**   
**Well that's okay cause I wouldn't know how**   
**Just know that the best that I'll ever be**   
**Is whatever you make me and wherever you** **are**

**You're on my mind**   
**And the things that you say hurt me most of the time**   
**But I'm on your side,**   
**Cause I know I'm not easy to deal with sometimes**   
**But I'm sinking fast so it's** **alright**

**All we wanted was what we were**   
**And what we were was young and naive**   
**I found my place in this world**   
**It's in your wake, in your wake, in your** **wake**

**You're on my mind**   
**And the things that you say hurt me most of the time**   
**But I'm on your side**   
**Cause I know I'm not easy to deal with sometimes**   
**But once in a while I wish you would tell me if you even care**   
**Cause I'm sinking fast, I'm sinking fast**   
**I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you, I need you**   
**I need you to know that I'm alright**

Frank's fingers and pick moved over the strings for another short moment, ending the song with the same beautiful melody it started with. And with one last down stroke it was over. Frank tucked the pick away back between the strings and let out a deep relieving sigh. Brian couldn't help but stay stuck for a moment. That was the most hauntingly sad love song Brian had ever heard. Somewhere in the deep pit of his heart, it felt heavy and moved and scared. There was a flash of the thought that Frank was singing about him. About _them_. But Brian pushed that thought away as quickly as it appeared. No, he was not going to let his mind go there. Frank liking him? Just, no. Brian had already buried all those thoughts before and that's where they were going to stay. All those inklings he may have thought he had about the clingy-ness meaning something were just Brian's paranoid imagination. End of story.

Frank stood from the sofa then, turning his back on Brian and starting walk off with his guitar in hand.  Brian contemplated just dashing out of the apartment, but he pulled himself together. He made himself snap out of it. There was no reason to feel panicked, and he reminded himself he was here to help Frank with something. Brian put his game face on before he let his presence be known.

"Do I get an encore?"

The guitar slipped from Frank's one-handed grip and hit the carpeted floor with a thud and a whining echo of the strings. Frank turned to see Brian and didn't look too far off from a shocked deer in headlights. Brian crossed the room and picked the guitar up from the floor. He held it out to Frank with an amused look on his face.

"You dropped this."

Frank took it back slowly. Confusion overtaking the shock of his face. "What are you doing here?" He blurted out.

A confused look of his own appeared on Brian's face. "Chels said you needed me to come over to help you fix something? The text said to get over here ASAP. So what's falling apart?"

"I, uh, everything's fine," Frank shrugged. "I don't know what her angle is, dude."

"So, just a 'slightly inconvenience Haner' prank?" Brian didn't buy it. Frank had to be up to something if his mama-bear sister was calling out for help on Frank's behalf. Brian raised his brows, showing his suspicion. "You're sure everything's good?"

"Yeah," Frank shrugged again and leaned the guitar against the wall.

"If you say so, Tink." Brian wasn't completely convinced, but Frank did look genuinely clueless enough for him to drop the issue. "Should I leave then?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "At least I got to see a little show. You've got a pretty little voice," he smiled playfully. Brian happily watched a self-conscious smile spread across Frank's face.

"Shut up. I definitely do not. I suck and I know it."

Brian went ahead and plopped down on the middle of the sofa. He wasn't sure why the hell he was sticking around. There was a nagging in the back of his brain telling him to get the hell out of there and at the very least not to talk about that song; just a moment ago he had been slipping into crisis mode over the very little performance he was bringing up after all. But it was like Brian was trying to prove something here. That song didn't mean anything, and he didn't need to be afraid to talk about it. He _wasn't_ afraid. "No. I mean sure, it wasn't what people would call a 'conventional' good voice, but it was like pure, man. I dig it."

"Um, thanks," Frank bit his lip, the embarrassed smile still there as he sunk down into the cushioned chair kitty-corner to the sofa.

"Was that a cover of something you were playing? Way different than our violent jam sessions."

"No," Frank answered. "It's something I wrote."

Brian was quiet for a few drawn out seconds, absently settling his gaze over on the guitar against the wall. So he may have been low key been hoping for a cover, but even if it wasn't, still no big deal. He beat away that stupid thought again. That song was NOT about him. For once Brian was mentally telling himself to stop being so self-centered. That not everything was about him. "Well, I don't know much about being in love," Brian finally spoke looking back to Frank, "but that song was pretty fucking raw, dude."

"Thanks." Frank gave a little nod of appreciation and then had his own turn with an absent gaze.

It was getting more and more awkward the longer Frank stayed zoned out. The two could be content in silences, but this was different. Brian was getting worried with the look on Frank's face, his friend appearing lost in a world of being upset. Brian slid over to sit on the side of the sofa close to Frank in his chair.

"You okay there, pixie?" Brian asked carefully. "Come on Tink, talk to me. Is something wrong?"

Frank was torn out of his daze by Brian's worried soaked words. His eyes snapped to meet Brian's, and seemingly before he could stop himself Frank blurted out three little words.

"I love you."

Those words were like someone had grabbed Brian hard by the shoulders and gave him a rough shake down to his core. He didn't want to believe that this was happening. He didn't want to believe that his buried worries had been right. He didn't want things to change. But things were just made more real as Frank murmured some curses to himself like he wished he hadn't said that. Even if Frank tried to deny it though, the truth was written all over his face now. He had fallen for Brian.

"Shit. I didn't, I..." Frank's words stumbled out, his gazed averting downward.

"Frank," Brian spoke his name slowly. Calling his friend that and not a silly nickname made the name sound almost foreign on his tongue, but he needed Frank to calm down and to know the things he was about to say were serious...even if Brian wasn't exactly sure what to say yet. "Frankie," he said again, but this time in a more caring tone. He was about to let his friend down, but Frank still needed to know that he cared about him.

"Don't," Frank sighed sadly. "I didn't mean that," he said quietly, managing to bring his eyes to meet Brian's again. "I just, I got all worked up in my head and something stupid came out. I don't love you."

Brian remained quiet. He would have loved to believe that, but it was too little too late for Frank to backpedal his way out of a revelation like this that was so obviously true.

Frank took a breath. "I don't love you," he said again, keeping his gaze down and letting a hand anxiously scratch at the nape of his neck. "But, but I do really like you a whole lot fucking more than I know I should." He let his eyes meet Brian's again after that slightly less tame admission left his throat. "I like to think that I hid it from you, but fuck," Frank let out a sad short laugh at himself. "You must have known I felt something. God," another laugh, "how obvious am I?"

Brian was the one to look away now. Every buried thought and worry and fear on the subject now truly exploding to the forefront of his mind. He uncharacteristically chewed at his lip showing his discomfort and nervousness. He was not made to have this kind of talk, but he owed it to Frank. Brian essentially made this mess to happen by allowing their fuck affair go on for as long as it did. "Honestly? I wouldn't let myself see it for a while, but pretty fuckin' obvious. But you never said anything, so I guess I let myself pretend I was imagining it. And that song you were singing," Brian looked up to him then, "it was about me, wasn't it? I knew in my gut, and it took everything I had to put on an act."

"You knew, " Frank mused helplessly. "But you don't know what you've done to me. What you do to me." Frank looked down to his fidgeting hands in his lap as he continued to spill his heart out. "Right from the get go of just becoming your friend I fucking gave myself to you," Frank carried on. "I don't do that. That was a big deal. I could never allow meaningless sex, but I don't think deep down it ever really was meaningless to me. I looked back and even from the beginning, that first time you kissed me, you made me feel butterflies. And then it got worse, err better. Like the wings on those bitches started turning into fire. I think my body and my guts knew you were special before my stupid brain could understand it." Frank took a deep sad breath. "I'm sorry it didn't stay stupid. I know I've just made things really really weird."

Fuck, Frank _really_ liked him. Those once buried thoughts of what their relationship really was and where it had been headed bombarded Brian even more. He felt like his chest was being crushed from them, and it wasn't even because the thought of a real relationship with Frank was a horrible notion. For once in his life Brian felt like having one person to call his was something he could want. But that wasn't realistic. Brian was being crushed because he knew it would never work.

"You know how I operate, Frank."

"I know," Frank sighed. Neither man could look at the other. "I don't expect you to change for me. I really hoped you could, but don't worry I'm not gonna stay stuck on this. I know I don't mean anything to you. I know I'm not special."

"Don't talk like that about yourself," Brian frowned. "You're my friend, of course you mean something. Of course you're special."

"But not enough," Frank finally looked up to Brian with a crooked frown on his face. "You became an awesome friend, and I know you care, but I know what I am to you, Brian. Just a very convenient fuckbuddy. That's all you wanted from the beginning and all you'll ever want. God, I'm such an fucking idiot."

"Jesus, Frank, no." Brian felt the urge to stab himself in the gut for making Frank feel so dejected and down on himself. "I mean, obviously I was attracted to you and wanted in your pants, but you turned out... I just," Brian paused, looking away thoughtfully for moment. He _really_ didn't want to spill his guts right now. Not ever. But because this was Frank he was talking to Brian _had_ to. He _needed_ to. "You are not just some fuckbuddy. I'll admit you were supposed to be just another notch at first. And become a friend, sure, but at the root of it you were a conquest at the start. And I admit that now feeling sick with myself. You really shouldn't bother wanting to be special for me. I'm a scumbag. I'm a scumbag even if I couldn't bring myself to be a full blown piece of shit with you. Like, I was patient. I'm never patient. But then I finally got you, and you became the most satisfying victory. I don't usually keep at it with the same person, definitely not for as long as we have, but it never gets old. What I can do you. What you can do to me. You're more than just a fuckbuddy," he said again, more pointedly this time. "You know what you are to me? You're fucking terrifying."

"What do you mean?" Frank asked with a quiet voice.

"It was subtle at first," Brian looked away. "Little things here and there. But more and more you give me these knots in my gut where I couldn't... Where I can't bring myself to be a total unfeeling bastard when it comes to you. I've been doing my best to keep myself detached as per fucking usual. But fuck, Tink," Brian finally looked at him, the look in his eyes a little lost, "it's been getting very hard. You are terrifying me because you, this _thing_ between us might actually mean something. I've been letting you get away with a lot of shit that would normally make me cut things off. But I just..." Brian trailed off raising his hand and letting his fingers gently brush down the side of Frank's face. The face of a young man whom Brian was finally understanding was more important to him in more ways than anyone else in his life. But Brian quickly retracted his hand away. Rational thinking chimed back in. He couldn't let himself get swept up in stupid emotion. It wasn't fair to Frank or himself. He had to remind himself that it would never work.

"Would it be better if I wasn't around you anymore?" Frank voiced with an over-controlled calmness. "Should I quit now before you have to fire me?"

"No," Brian took Frank's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "The last thing I could ever want is to not see you."

A small smile curled at Frank's lips. "So I like you, and you like me." That smile turned sad. "But that's not enough, is it?"

Brian let his hand slide away from Frank's. Where the hell was that knife so he could just stab himself already? "It's not that. I just, I don't think I can be what you want. You're young and-"

"I'm not a fucking child," Frank interjected angrily. "I'm gonna be nineteen in a few weeks. You're only twenty-one. It's not like you're that much _older_ and _wiser_ than me. I know what I'm feeling. I know it's real. And I know what I want."

"I know, I'm sorry." Brian sighed. "I guess what I mean is you're emotional, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I've gotten to know you Frank. You're a fucking nut and fun and those times where you get all shy and shit," Brian couldn't help the small breathy chuckle that left his lips, "it drives me crazy in the best possible way. And you've got this brave reckless something about you too. You throw yourself into things with so much fucking heart and passion. It makes you a strong person, but at the same time it sets you up to be so fucking fragile. I've never been in a relationship before," Brian went on helplessly. "Ever. And you're different, and I don't know how to act here. I don't wanna fuck things up. But this scares the shit out of me. Thinking it could actually be something."

Frank kept his eyes on Brian, frowning more. "Us being something, is that so bad?"

"It's not bad at all. I just don't wanna fuck it up. I don't want to hurt you. I'm scared I will and that's the last thing I want," Brian looked up at him, lifting a hand to Frank's cheek, brushing his thumb over the cheekbone softly. "You gotta understand I really really like you. And I have never had this feeling before, but I don't know how to do this. You're too important. I just, I don't think it would work."

God, Brian felt like a piece of shit. He knew he only crushed Frank more letting the kid know that he had the same kind of feelings but wasn't going to give them a chance. But Brian honestly thought it was for the best, even if he was crushing himself too.

"If, if that's what you think," Frank said quietly, his fingers absently ghosting over his face where Brian's had been just seconds ago. He took a deep clearing breath before he went on. "I don't know, I think maybe we could be fucking awesome together. But I'm not fucking delusional either. I know you and me could be quite the recipe for disaster too. But if I had to go down in a fucking fiery blaze of glory, I'd want it to be over of you. Because at least it would mean for a time, you and I, shit was perfect."

Brian didn't know what to say. His mind wasn't changed. All that would have come out of his mouth would be more rejection, and Brian didn't want to smother Frank with more of it so he stayed silent.

"But right, um," Frank spoke up again to break up the awkward quiet, "I won't bug you about this again. I think you're an idiot, but I'm not gonna beg you for a chance. Just, if this is really never gonna happen, and you are one hundred percent sure of that, please just tell me so I can just start letting that sink in and get the fuck past it. I've already done so much angsty fucking pining over you, it's kinda pathetic." He chuckled at himself humorlessly. "Just help me stop now if it's all just fucking pointless. And please tell me that I haven't fucked things up too weird, and we're still friends, yeah?"

"We'll always be friends, that I'm sure of." Brian smiled sadly, "I'm sorry it can't be more. I do care about you, Frank."

Frank nodded in a sort of graceful acceptance of defeat. "I don't know if this goes without saying, but I can't fool around with you anymore. Not if you don't want me to drive myself insane."

"Of course. That's fine. We'll do what we have to do to find a new normal, hmm?"

"I guess so."

The air hung thick with an uncomfortable tension. Brian hoped to god his words would be true, that he and Frank could still manage to be friends. He hoped it wouldn't be too hard. He slowly got to his feet and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I should probably head out," he said. "We'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Sunday's a new day. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you, Brian," Frank nodded his goodbye.

Brian was out the apartment door, and he had to take a moment to pause outside it on the cement walkway. He held his face in his hands as he let out a troubled sigh and cursed. Brian guessed things could have gone worse, but it certainly didn't go good. He knew he was being unfair to Frank and seemingly selfish, but this really was for the best, for the both of them. Letting something romantic happen would only be a one-way ticket to even bigger hurt feelings and probably no chance of their friendship surviving. Brian was certain stopping a relationship before it had a chance to start was the only way to keep that chance of keeping their friendship alive.

Brian was positive he could do this. He didn't need a relationship. He didn't need love in that way. The only caring he needed to give and receive was a strong friendship kind. Brian didn't do romance. It wasn't him, and it never would be. He was going to get over this stupid trickle of emotions, and guiltily, he figured he'd have an easier time than Frank. But even though Frank may have been super emotional, the kid was strong. Frank would get over him and come to see what Brian knew already: Frank deserved someone way better to call his.

 


	8. Crow and The Pirate

This was Avenged Sevenfold's first tour signed with the major label. Their first tour finally not crammed into a van rotting with body odor. Their first tour on a honest-to-god pimped out tour bus. This was a whole different experience. A new kind of adventure to enjoy. There was less stress and more freedom to savor while traveling. This was touring heaven. It had only been a couple weeks but Brian sure as hell never wanted to go back to 'poor ass band' travel. There was more money for food, more time for booze, more ridiculous fun, more laughter, and thank the lord, their own space to sleep. Brian was having the time of his life, even if there was a little taint on this new adventure.

It had been a few weeks since that disastrous 'I like you' conversation, and Brian had hoped things would be back to some kind of normalcy between Frank and himself by now. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Things weren't insanely awkward —they carried on and could talk to one another—but something was noticeably off between the two. Brian didn't flirt with Frank anymore, and it was clear that Frank avoided being alone with him. But for the most part in front of their friends they both put up a pretty good act.

It sucked that there was still tension and stupid emotions refusing to let go, but Brian was prepared to play pretend until his feelings we're truly back to where he wanted them. So what if he was having a rough start? So what if he had those opportunities to get laid by three different hot chicks and two dudes, but totally blew it? So what if when things started to get all hot and heavy with those people Brian's mind would drift to Frank and then he just couldn't go through with any of those hookups? It had been still too soon. That _had_ to be the reason. Brian was going to get his groove back; he just needed a little more time. He needed to try harder. And tonight was looking like a good night to truly jump back into PlayerBrian mode.

The girl at the club was fine as fuck. Dazzling eyes, modest curves, and this enticing bright pink hair in a spiky little pixie cut. She was in all black, a leather corset and fishnets, and make up of a seductive vampire. Her whole getup went well with Brian being dressed up like Eric Draven's The Crow, black leather clad and with that iconic black and white makeup. The Halloween party going on tonight at the club had a perfect kind of energy Brian needed after just performing a show. He was properly fucking smashed, but Brian was pretty sure he could tell this young woman wasn't a complete drunken mess, and he was one hundred percent certain that she was ready and willing to take their time together to somewhere a little more private. Jackpot. It wouldn't have been a complete Halloween night to Brian if he didn't get laid.

Halloween also became a little extra special this year because it happened to be Frank's birthday. The reason the band was living it up in the club that night was because they hunted down the best Halloween party in town to celebrate their little roadie turning nineteen —but if anyone at The Black Cherry club asked it was twenty-one; and also, god bless fake IDs. Brian may have felt a little bad at first for not giving Frank tons of attention when they got to the club, but guilt slipped away when Brian later caught a glimpse of Frank out on the dance floor. The dirty little pirate grinding it with a sexy Alice in Wonderland with his tongue probably halfway down her throat.

Brian hated to admit it, but for a fleeting second he was struck with jealously. He willed away the feeling though. As much as he missed the taste, he didn't have any kind of claim on Frank. Frank wasn't _his_. There was nothing to be bothered about. And after all it was the kid's birthday; if anyone deserved to get sloshed and share spit with a hot stranger, it was Frank. So that was all well and good, Brian didn't care. Totally. Frank could have his fun, and it was the kind of fun Brian was going to do too with his own catch of the night anyway.

And so the time had come. Tara the vampire was ready and accepted the offer to get to go inside a real band's tour bus. She was excited and horny, and Brian's feelings pretty much matched. It was just a quick dash off to the bathroom after Brian promised the pink-haired cutie he'd be right back. When Brian had finished and walked out the door though, the sight he saw near him made the man forget all about that promise.

It was Frank, the scurvy dog birthday boy himself. And actually the kid had pieced together a pretty sweet costume from thrift store finds. He looked damn well authentic dirty pirate, or at the very least looked like he worked a booth at a renaissance fair. The poofy women's shirt worked quite nicely. And it along with the pants, the vest, the waist scarves and bandana, were properly rubbed against gritty asphalt, stained with dirt, and ripped. Frank's devotion to Halloween costumery was either adorably quirky or insane. Brian may have leaned toward the adorable notion. But however good Frank looked in his costume, now was not the time to admire. The little pirate was up against the wall next to the women's room door, and a much taller and muscular man in a pharaoh costume —clearly angry— was standing intimidatingly close to him. Frank was talking, and with the club's pounding music Brian could only really hear the stubborn argumentative tone coming from Frank's mouth, but not the words. Brian did then however hear the loud shout that came from the pharaoh.

"You're done, you little prick!"

And as Frank was quickly held against the wall by one strong meaty arm, the other wound back to deliver a punch. Brian's mind may have been a bit hazy from all the alcohol consumption, but he leapt into action like a goddamn superhero. No one was going to so much as harm a hair on his pixie's head. No one. Brian wasn't sure how his body moved so fast, but somehow it was his fist that collided with a pharaoh's face first. That angry Egyptian king got laid out flat on the floor, and Brian stared down at him with a smug fury as he shook out the slightly achy fingers of his fist. Frank's excited voice quickly pulled Brian's attention away from giving his death glare.

"Shit, Bri! You knocked that fuckbag out!"

"Someone had too, squirt. You okay?" Brian looked Frank up and down and was satisfied to see that his friend didn't look roughed up. Crisis averted, and with it Brian could appreciate how absurd this was. His little pixie getting into a brawl? "What did you do?" He asked with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"I didn't do anything!" Frank insisted genuinely. "He's just mad that his–"

Frank's speech cut off, and at the same time Brian felt himself getting violently shoved to the floor from behind. That 'knocked out pharaoh' hadn't been so knocked out after all. Brian had went belly down, and he quickly rolled onto his back after his harsh meeting with the floor and propped himself up at the elbows. He was a little stunned but then that fury came crashing back when he saw Frank. Brian hadn't seen it happen, but Frank had obviously been punched below his left eye. Before Brian could even think about scrambling to his feet to kill that motherfucking pharaoh, Frank sprung into action. The kid pushed away from the wall, and then delivered a swift knee right between the pharaoh's legs. The large man promptly dropped down to his own knees from the very literal low blow, and Frank didn't waste a second in taking advantage of his adversary being in that lovely prone position.  Frank smashed his fist squarely into the guy's nose. And even then Frank wasn't done. He delivered yet another blow while the man was busy cupping his hands around his nose, this time getting the guy on the side of the face. Frank yelled a sort of battle cry as his knuckles made impact, and the pharaoh was laid out flat for the second time.

Brian couldn't believe what he just witnessed. It was some real life David and Goliath shit. "Holy fuck, Tink!" Brian yelled in amazement from where he was still half laying on the floor. He did this drunken slow-motion roll onto this hands and knees and crawled the few feet over to Frank and the fallen douchebag. He proceeded to none too gingerly full-hand poke at the pharaoh, getting his face right up against the fallen man's: eyes shut, nose bloody, and unmoving except for the rise and fall off his chest. "Fuck," Brian swore again with a laugh, "he's OUT."

As much as Brian wanted to shower Frank with flattery and help his friend gloat, Brian was kicked out of his awed haze by hearing a shout for security. He glanced around and finally noticed the small crowd that had gathered around the little fight scene. Brian got to his feet and grabbed Frank's arm.

"Time to get outta here." Brian spoke with a lazy sort of urgency and dragged Frank off through the sea of club-goers.

Brian ditched the thought of just laying low in another part of the club and just went ahead and exited the building completely before they could be caught. They busted out the entrance door and out to a rain storm. The large raindrops were loud as they impacted on the asphalt and rooftops. It had held off all day and night, but now the rain was coming down in buckets.  Brian tugged Frank along to jog over to a neighboring boutique closed for the night where they could take cover under its storefront awning. They were decently drenched from just the twenty seconds they were exposed to the wet wrath of the weather, and under the shelter of the awning they shared a long giggling laugh over their situation.

"Shit," Brian breathed when their laughter had petered out. "I still can't believe it. You ended that guy. You! How in the fuck?"

"Bitch please, I'm from fucking New Jersey," was Frank's deadpan response.

Brian laughed, shaking his head in amazement. "How is it that you get more awesome the longer I know you?"

Frank shrugged with a stupid grin on his face. "You're more awesome. Like I woulda had my head smashed into the wall back there if you didn't fuck up that guy first. You're like a fucking White Knight. Err, I guess Black Knight," Frank corrected giving Brian's costume a once over, "Black Leather Knight. Did I tell you look good. Like really good. 'Cause you do, you know, look good. Like hot."

"You don't look so bad yourself. I wouldn't mind getting at your booty." The line was delivered suave at first, but then Brian snorted out laughter, "Get it? Booty? You're a pirate!"

The giggles spilled out of Frank's mouth. Both of them drunk enough for that to be one of the funniest things they've ever heard. "You're an idiot," Frank gave Brian's shoulder a poke.

"Sure, but you're stuck with me right now."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Frank glanced around their surroundings with a lopsided frown. The dark gray of the night mixed with the orange glow of the street lamps. It was close to one o'clock in the morning, and that coupled with the down pour left the city street pretty barren of life.

"Well, we're both guilty of some arguable assault in there maybe. So whatever we do we should probably put a little more distance between us and the club."

"Are we on the lam?" Frank giggled. "Where do we go?"

"Let's just live a little." Brian grinned and promptly pulled Frank out from under the cover of the awning into the onslaught of rain.

Even Brian himself didn't know what he was thinking. He wasn't thinking. He was doing. He was living —in the drunken moment. They were running and laughing through the trafficless street, breaking off to jump in particularly huge and tempting puddles, where Brian couldn't help but "WOOO!" with a silly delight as he jumped in every one.  And all that splashing and the sheets upon sheets of water that coursed down made little work of soaking them to the bone. This 'flee from the scene of the crime' had pretty much just turned into two 'grown men' (using the words loosely) playing in the rain. It was just smiles and laughter.  No worries or no cares. This was a moment of pure inebriated joy. This was finally a moment where Brian was with his tiny best friend and didn't have any troubled feelings prickling at his mind in the background.

Nostalgic playtime was momentarily disrupted with the sudden blinding light of a car's headlights and its angry repeated beeping. Brian grabbed a hold of Frank's hand and tugged him out of the street and toward the sidewalk. The two unabashedly flipped the driver off as he slowly drove past because the nerve of that guy using the street when they more importantly had it occupied.

"Asshole," Frank narrowed his eyes at the retreating red taillights of the lone car. "Totally throwing off my good birthday vibes."

"Let's mix it up then," Brian grinned. "Tag...you're it." And he launched himself away from Frank, cackling like a witch as he ran back down the street the way they had come.

Frank just stood there dumbfounded for a split second, looking not too far off from a drowned rat before it quickly clicked somewhere in his mind that he needed to jump into pursuit. "Not fair!" he yelled accusingly, but smiled nonetheless as he stumble-sprinted after Brian as fast as he could manage, "My legs are shorter!"

It was a sight to say the least. Brian somehow successfully ended up jogging backwards so he could shoot Frank some smarmy looks, but he stopped suddenly, another drunken grin splaying out on his face. The little munchkin man was taking too long, and Brian needed to switch the game up. Brian rushed at his friend, and Frank halted in confusion. Before the kid could react, Brian had reached him, ducking down so Frank could be heaved up on his shoulder. There was this bumbling shaky spin where Frank was all arms and legs outstretched and happily yelling; and Brian was the one giggling like a girl as he finally lost his balance and toppled down with Frank onto the grass of the boulevard. Frank came out of the ridiculous tumble on top. They shared another round of laughter as Frank propped himself up with his hands, his body atop Brian's, his head keeping the rain from falling in Brian's face.

"I know I'm fucked up and everything, but I don't think that's how tag works," Frank giggled.

"I was getting impatient," Brian remarked with a silly smirk, his makeup watered-down smudges at this point. "Besides the end result is kinda nice." Brian's hands came to rest firmly at Frank's ass. Brian had this 'happy sinking' in his chest over their current positioning. "I miss you, shortshit."

"I kinda hate you," Frank admitted with a choke of a giggle. "I guess I'm jealous. Like you just seem so okay with how everything is, and I just can't get there. Yeah I hate you, but I miss you too."

"I probably deserve the hate, but I'm not okay at all. And man, it's all stupid isn't it."

"Stupid like it's your fault," Frank took a second to use a body weight supporting hand to lightly smack the side of Brian's face. "All stupid make believe and eggshells and homesick when it's right in your fucking face. If that makes any sense."

"Not really," Brian's brow furrowed in confusion. "But maybe I'm just too fucked up. Orrr maybe I'm just too rusty with the language of the hobbit."

"I'm not a fucking hobbit," Frank shot out in a matter-of-fact huff.

"Whatever you say, Bilbo," Brian said defiantly with a smirk.

It was playful little teasing banter like the 'good old days', and Brian just couldn't help himself slipping into another 'good old days' thing they shared. Before Frank could argue or tease back, Brian gripped at either side of his friend's head and pulled him in close. Close for a kiss. That kiss was met eagerly straight away, their mouths puzzling together wanton and sloppy.

And so outside in the dark morning hours laid out on a strip of glass beside a street in the middle of a downpour, the two intoxicated friends had their first physical slip up. The makeout session had lasted several minutes, and it only stopped so they could get somewhere a little more comfortable. A little more private. So being on the same horny drunken page, they found their way to where the tour bus was parked. The two made it inside after a short argument over who had a key with them, and then Frank's giggle fit over Brian's six failed attempts of getting the key into the slot of the lock. They made it inside the dark bus, managing to get one dim light to turn on before connecting at the mouth again. They didn't bother shuffling too far inside before clothes started to be shed. Brian's coat, and Frank's vest and stubborn waist scarves left sopping in heaps on the floor. There they stayed in the kitchenette area prolonging another lovely dizzying makeout session a few moments more before Brian turned Frank around and pushed him up against the small wall section of shallow cabinets. Brian _needed_ to escalate things. He needed this. He needed Frank.  The kid really was like a drug, and Brian had gone too long without it. The front of Frank's body was firmly pressed against the cabinets, and in turn Brian was pressed tightly and rubbing against Frank's back side. Brian's lips attacked Frank's neck, and it felt like he may have gotten pleasingly lightheaded being able to taste more of Frank's skin.

"Why the fuck did we stop doing this again?" Brian murmured behind Frank's ear.

"I don't know," breathily left Frank's lips.

Brian kept at it, nibbling at Frank's neck while his hands snaked around Frank's waist and started undoing his pants. Brian was an eager mess. Fuckbuddy Frank was back on the menu, and Brian was starving. Brian moved to push Frank's pants down. This was going to happen. Now. But it suddenly didn't seem like Frank was on the same page anymore. The kid spoke again, but this time not all enticed and out of breath. Now Frank sounded angry.

"Because you're a stupid fucking coward." Frank hit Brian's hands away as the harsh words left his throat. "Get away from me."

Brian was taken off guard by this sudden change. He pulled back, but only so there was just enough room for Frank to turn around and face him. Brian didn't know what the hell was going on, but he wanted to find out and fucking fix it so things could get back on track. He looked down at Frank with utter confusion. "What? What the fuck are you going on about?"

"Get away," Frank said back angrily.

"Tink..." Brian started to chuckle. He didn't think Frank could be serious.

"I said get away from me!"

Brian listened this time, taking a few steps back and crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down Frank with a confused scowl. "What the hell's the problem?"

"You don't get to touch me anymore," Frank spat, fastening his pants back up.

No. No, Frank couldn't really be serious. The kid had to have been playing some 'hard to get' game.' Brian was down with playing along. He'd be _persuasive_. "Oh come on, you don't mean that." Brian stepped up close and loosely gripped at Frank's hips. He dipped his head down and nibbled at Frank's ear. "I know you miss this," he spoke soft and sultry into that ear, and Frank's whole body quivered. "You have know idea how much I do," Brian went on through slow kisses down Frank's neck. "It's been hell being near you and not having you." Kiss, kiss, bite. "We could go back to how it was." Kiss, kiss. "I hate how it is now." His mouth moved over Frank's to seal the deal, but instead of a heated kiss, Brian received a shove that sent him stumbling back a few paces.

"No." Frank said firmly. "No." He shook his head angrily. He glared daggers at Brian as he began a slurred heated ramble, "You don't get to be upset by this fucked up fucking mess. You don't get to. You made it, Brian. You could have had me all this time, but you're a fucking idiot piece of shit. You wouldn't even give us a chance. And for what? Fucking scared? Did you even mean that? Did you even mean it that you liked me? You haven't seemed too bothered. 'Cause I see you, you know, with those other people. Like am I just your favorite toy and you miss playing with me? I'm not a fucking toy!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Brian held his hands out defensively. This sudden 180 to their fun almost gave Brian whiplash. "It's not like that! You're not... I haven't... I'm just-"

"Save your fucking breath, Haner," Frank cut off the stammered plea. "This never happens again. You hear me?"

"Frank..." Brian stepped up to him again, grabbing Frank at the shoulders imploringly.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Frank knocked Brian's arms away. "Get away!"

Brian didn't listen. He was stubborn in this state and frantically desperate. And this wasn't the horny desperate of a douchebag, but just Brian needing to let his friend know he wasn't just some plaything. That Frank was still important. Frank just needed to hear him out.  Brian grabbed him yet again. It was a gentle enough of a grip, just a pleading despairing gesture, but to Frank it might as well have been an attack.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch me!" There was another shoving away of arms, but this time Frank made sure to get his point across with the added use of his fist. His fist slamming into Brian's face to be precise.

The punch made Brian stumble back and fall flat on his ass. Brian sat there shocked and dazed for a moment, the violent action shaking him from being desperate and instead making a drunk anger of his own take over. He scrambled to his feet and rushed at Frank, pinning him against the cabinets again but this time by gripping the kid around the throat. Frank let out a gasping choke as he desperately pulled at the hand wrapped around his neck. He winced as he saw Brian pull back his other fisted hand, readying himself for the impact. Brian watched Frank's face —the face of his friend— and the rage within Brian faltered. His eyes widen in a jolt of realization of what he was about to do and with it he tore his grip away from Frank's throat. Brian back peddled a few paces away from him, watching Frank gulp in a few greedy breaths of air, and lightly rub his hand at his neck. They were both breathing a little raggedly, in a locked down stare at each other. Shock and regret shared in both their eyes.

"Fuck," Brian breathed, taking another step back, "I'm sorry." More drawn out seconds of staring and silence as muddled brains tried to process what had happened. "Sorry," Brian muttered again. "Sorry."

Brian hurried out of the bus after that. He stopped just outside the door and leaned heavily against it, once again in the pouring rain. He wasn't sure what the hell just happened, but he did know he fucking hated himself at the moment. He wished he had the guts to go back in to Frank, but Brian didn't see it as a real option. He started to make his way back to the club, not really having anywhere else to go. Tonight had went to hell, and Brian saw himself as ruining it.

_Happy birthday, Tinkerbell._

~

Brian managed to wake up with a pretty mild hangover. He would have been pleased, but the memory of that little altercation with Frank on the bus last night knocked Brian's spirits down. When Frank finally woke as well a couple hours after him, Brian was at this miserable loss of what to say. And even if he did figure it out, the two were in a traveling bus full of people; that was no place for an awkward 'are we still friends?' conversation. So besides a couple of groggy 'hey's  they exchanged when Frank had first gotten up, Brian just took to casually not addressing Frank in anyway, and Frank was doing the same. And maybe Brian hammed up his hangover, acting like it was worse than it was so it would look too weird that he wasn't really partaking in the 'harass Frank party' over the kid's drunken birthday shenanigans. Brian just wanted to pretend like last night never happened, and maybe and hopefully that's what Frank was doing too.

Brian was in the back lounge area of the bus. The past hour or so his friends were in and out of the room taking turns on a little video game Street Fighter tournament. Frank had gotten his ass handed to him by Matt, but the kid stuck around after Dan took his place as the next challenger. So it was Matt and Dan on the middle of the sofa in focused game playing mode sitting on the edge of the cushions, and Brian and Frank flanked on either side. With Matt and Dan sitting so far forward Brian had a clear view across at Frank when he allowed himself to steal quick glances. Frank seemed engrossed in watching the videogame play out, and he looked okay —as long as you didn't count the kid's black eye from that pharaoh douche that had developed into quite the dark beauty overnight. Yes, Frank looked okay, a little fidgety maybe, but not upset; and that was good in Brian's book. Maybe Frank didn't even remember the stupid shit that happened between them last night. Brian's hope soared. He continued to mess around on his phone, thinking maybe he had nothing to worry about.

**im** **sorry**

The boxed preview of the text appeared on Brian's screen and made that hope he had fall. It was from Frank. What the hell was this little munchkin man doing? Was he really trying to start a serious talk about last night via text from opposite ends of a sofa with other people in the room?  Brian didn't know what the fuck to say back. He fought the urge to groan and fought the even harder urge to look over at Frank. Brian prided himself on his confidence. How was it that Frank somehow had the power to make him unsure. Unsure how to act. Unsure how to feel. 

Frank went on.

**idk** **if i remember everything we said or if you** **do, but** **im** **pretty sure i punched you.** **im** **sorry. i know being drunk** **isnt** **an** **excuse** **.**   
**im** **gonna make sure it never gets like that** **again** **okay** **.**   
**i** **didnt** **mean for some weird slip to happen. but at least i think it helped.** **You've** **been** **over** **shit** **and** **ive** **been** **stuck** **,** **but** **i** **think** **that** **lastnight** **woke me up. i think** **ive** **gotten** **over** **you.** **im** **over it. so we don't have to worry about anymore stupid mistakes.**

"ive gotten over you." Those typed out words stung Brian in the chest more than he would have liked to admit. But no, it was a good thing, Brian quickly rationalized. Brian just needed to push away this dumb obsessive hangup he had on Frank. So what if there was lingering feelings? Brian would be an idiot to let himself act on them. Brian wasn't relationship material. Eventually he'd get bored or whatever. He would just crush Frank even more than he already had, whether it was in the form of ending things or being a piece of shit cheater.

 **we're both over feelings and shit now right, so we're cool?** The texts from Frank kept piling up.  
 **you're my** **bestfriend** **asshole,** **plz** **say** **something**

Alright, so Frank was over everything. Good. And Brian may have felt like he was a tiny bit stuck, but also that he'd be on his way to his normal self in no time. This was good. This was all good. Last night had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Knowing Frank was finally okay, made Brian feel like he didn't have to act so careful around Frank. Brian could finally act like himself around Frank again, and that would definitely kickstart everything becoming normal. Brian figured he might as well slip right back into Brian the Lovable Asshole right now.

 ** _Something._** Brian responded to Frank.

**You're** **such** **a** **dick**

_**At** _ _**least** _ _**I'm** _ _**not** _ **_a_ ** _**leprechaun** _ **.**

Brian shot a quick glance over at Frank after that jab at the tiny man's height, and he could see the corners of Frank's mouth curl ever so slightly into a small smile. A matching one moved at Brian's lips. It felt like the weeks of walking on eggshells was over.

 **Ok** **nice** **one** **.** Frank relented.  
 **We** **good** **?**

"Hey Tink, come here." Brian decided to abandoned the texting to speak out loud. "I've got a killer video of Johnny from last night you need to see."

"Oh shit," Matt piped in with a laugh, eyes still focused on his game as he spoke. "Tell me you captured that dumb shit he did on the bar stool."

"In Hi-Def, man," Brian grinned proudly.

"What'd he do and how'd I miss it?" Frank questioned with a chuckle, hurrying around Dan and Matt.

"I imagine all that dance floor tonsil hockey was a bit of a distraction," Dan teased. "You little slut."

"Hey, can't blame the ladies for wanting a piece of this," Brian spoke in Frank's defense, managing to slip in a quick slap to Frank's ass before Frank sat down beside him. "I know I wouldn't mind a slice."

Matt and Dan shared a bout of groaning laughter. Brian hoped the return to playful flirting would be fine with Frank, and it apparently was with Frank, the kid donning the good ol' embarrassed smile of his. And Brian was pretty sure he saw the hint of a blush.

"Shut up," Frank said through his smile and settled down cross-legged between Brian and Dan.

"Soorrry," Brian spoke cheekily. But he leaned in close to Frank's ear after. A move that went unnoticed to the gaming duo in the room. "I'm sorry," he said again, but in a whisper and in a much more serious tone that let his friend know it was an apology about last night, about everything.

Frank gave his head a small nod to let Brian know he understood. Brian felt a weight leave his chest he didn't know he had there. Here they were slipping into a normal groove, and Brian was convince he'd be back to his old self in no time now. They shared a brief small smile before Brian flat out grinned and shoved his phone into Frank's hands.

"Prepare to laugh your ass off."  
  


 


	9. Wake Up Call

The engine of Brian's motorcycle quieted a touch as he slowed down to pull into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He was back from an early lunch with his younger brother. Avenged Sevenfold's tour ended a week ago, and this was the first time his busy little bro was finally able to see him. It was good to catch up, and the ride in the perfect sunny day weather was awesome, but Brian was glad to be back at his apartment. He still had what he liked to call "tour jetlag", that lingering exhaustion. He just wanted to sleep the rest of the early afternoon away until he was supposed to head over to his mom's house.

So Brian maneuvered his bike through the lot and pulled into a free space next to another motorcycle. Frank's motorcycle. Frank's "piece of crap on wheels" motorcycle. And presently the leather jacket clad Frank was giving a demonstration of just how crappy it was, with repeated angry failed kickstarts.  Brian had warned Frank those months back when the kid had saved enough money to get a bike of his own not to fall for the best looking deal on Craig's List. So now Brian watched amused as Frank climbed off the bike, yanked off his helmet, and gave the two-wheeled piece of shit a hard kick accompanied with a frustrated yell. It fell over with a metal scratching thud and Frank sending it death glares.

Brian took off his helmet and raised his brows at Frank. "Sooo, need any help with that?"

"Maybe if you've got a sledgehammer to completely put it out of its misery." Frank gave his bike another small kick for good measure. "I don't have time to try and fix it again. I've got that appointment at Ridge Crest like _now_. Chels and Zacky aren't around, I don't know if there's any bus I can catch, and I do _not_ call cabs. I'm gonna miss it, fuck."

Ridge Crest. The little man had started apartment hunting now that his roadie gig was actually paying him real money, and Brian didn't blame him. Living on the couch at his sister's and Zack's place definitely had to be getting old for all parties involved. But what Brian didn't like was how far the Ridge Crest apartments were. There were a few open units here at La Palmera that Frank could have looked in to, a fact that Brian tried to convince his friend of more than once, but Frank didn't bite. The kid had been all "I need to not live so close to my sister". And Brian could understand that, but at the same time Brian couldn't help having this tiny feeling in his gut that _he_ was the reason Frank wouldn't stay close. Sure those several weeks back Frank said he was over Brian, and he and Frank had found a non-awkward sex-free normal between them; but Brian had become unsure if Frank had been telling the truth. But there was no need to press anything. Brian had his life, and he had no right to keep Frank from living where he wanted to live his. And honestly maybe having some distance between them would be for the best. Brian had pushed and locked away his unwanted feelings for his friend, but every now and then there'd be a little trickle of emotion that he seemed to miss. Maybe this possible space would help squash all of it once and for all.

"Not that I want to help you in possibly moving across town but, here idiot," Brian tossed Frank the key to his bike.

"You're sure?" Frank asked, clutching the key.

"You learned how to ride on it, didn't you? I know you'll treat her right. I just need to leave here by four later, so just be back by then."

"No problem. I owe you huge. I need to go. You're awesome. Thanks." It all rattled off Frank's tongue in a rush, and in just seconds it was helmet on, bike started, and out of the lot.

Brian watched Frank disappear from view and then finally headed up toward his apartment. Someone else was heading up to. Raquel Sosa, a relatively newer tenant of the building. She lived four doors down from Brian, and in her being a certifiable hot curvy bombshell babe, he may have chatted her up once or twice. She definitely seemed like the kind of young woman up for some fun, but unfortunately those times before Brian just didn't have the free time to test his theory out.

"Hey Brian," she greeted with a smoldering smile and a light touch to his arm. Touching was always a good sign. "I'm so glad I ran into you. Please tell me you don't have to head off anywhere right away. I could really use your help real quick."

"It doesn't have to be quick, I can be all yours for hours," Brian spoke absurdly smooth.

Raquel giggled, her dark curly hair pulled up into a high ponytail bouncing. "I'll hold you to that, charmer. Now bring those strong arms of yours this way." Brian was led inside the woman's apartment. "This way. So does the building supervisor always take his sweet ass time dealing with complaints?" Raquel went on as she went on ahead and led Brian further inside the clean space, straight into her bedroom. "I haven't been able to open that damn window since I moved in. I'm sure all I need is someone just a little stronger than me to get it unjammed or whatever, but I guess the guy can't be bothered to get anybody out here."

"So you need a feat of strength, huh? Kinda putting the pressure on me," Brian playfully bantered. "I sure hope I can deliver or I'm gonna be leaving here with my tail between my legs."

"Oh, I'm sure you can more than deliver," she flirted, and the sight of her wink shot pleasantly to Brian's belly.

Brian moved to the window and pulled back the red sheer curtains. He made sure it was unlocked and then flexed his fingers a little before curling them under the bottom grip bar. Brian pulled, and...nothing. Okay, so the thing really was jammed. Brian wasn't about to be emasculated by hunk of glass and vinyl.  It pretty much felt like the chances of him ever getting laid by this hot mama depended on him getting this damn thing open. So with the power of horny-ness on his side Brian pulled harder. He grunted as he strained, and then since that was getting him nowhere, he squatted down so he could press his palms under the bar and push up instead of pulling. Brian was able to use a little more force this way, putting his whole body behind it, and then with a little _crick_ noise the window flew open. Brian smirked proudly to himself; because yeah, he just made that window his bitch.

"Oh, awesome!" Raquel did a little celebration hop. "I can finally have some fresh air in here. Thank you so much." 

"No problem," Brian rose to his feet and turned to her. "You ever need help with anything, just let me know."

" _Anything_?" And shit, the tone of her voice changed. One that was seductively coy.

Brian _knew_ this Raquel chick would be down for some fun together at some point, but having it play out like a porno storyline wasn't expected. But that didn't mean it wasn't welcomed. Brian inwardly smirked. It was about to get a whole lot hotter in that room.

"Anything," Brian echoed, moving closer to her. "Trouble with your car, a creaky door, your sink tap dripping ...an itch you need scratched."

Raquel showed a smirk that rivaled Brian's. "Well, I'm glad we're on the same page here." She moved closer and brought her hands up to start pushing Brian's jacket off. Let the games begin.

They were stripped down to their underwear in no time really. And boy, did Brian appreciate this woman's body: the curves, that beautiful olive skin, that sexy purple bra and thong set.  Raquel beckoned him to the bed with a little curl of her finger. She laid down first, and Brian crawled over her. Their lips and tongues met hungrily. She tasted like strawberries, and Brian was a fan. Her taste, the way she moved her tongue, her delicate fingers rubbing over his body; Brian was in another world. One where only their two bodies existed. One where the only things that mattered were feeling good and returning the favor. Brian started to move his mouth southward. Kisses and a little nip down her neck.

"No biting there, tiger."

"As you wish," he murmured against her skin. He shifted to move further down still, kissing and licking down the center of her chest. Brian sat up a little and moved a hand to toy at the front clasp on the bra. He thanked the lord before and he'd thank him again for whoever came up with this fun easy-access design. "Please tell me I can take this off."

Raquel let out a soft chuckle. "They're all yours, big boy."

Brian didn't waste a second. He undid the clasp and pulled the cups of the bra aside. He took a second to appreciate the view of her uncovered breasts. Fuck, she was hot. He cupped his hand around one and kneaded it gently as he brought his mouth to the other. His tongue swirled around the nipple, light and teasing. Raquel moaned lightly, and the noise made his already hard member tingle. Brian took his time playing with her breasts, giving each of them attention, but then it was time to keep moving south. Despite the little pleasure filled sounds she was making, Brian didn't want her to get bored. So downward he kissed and licked. Over her belly, the crook of her leg, her inner thigh... She squirmed when he reached that sensitive area, and Brian smirked to himself. He was going to torture her damn well. He was pretty sure he could get her to beg for it. This was going to be fun.

So he gave those thighs that torturous attention. Raquel did end up begging. And it was only then that Brian moved to pull her thong down. Jesus, he could see that she was already wet, and Brian had every intention of giving her what she wanted. He made it so far. He was finally going to break his stupid self-made dry spell, but then something horrible happened. He thought of Frank. It was like a wrench had been thrown into the horny sex gears of his brain. Why the hell was he fucking sabotaging himself like that? Why the hell was he caring about what Frank would think? Frank didn't _like_ him anymore. And Brian didn't like Frank anymore. Definitely. Frank wouldn't give a shit. Brian shouldn't give a shit. Yet here Brian was giving a shit. Lord help him, he couldn't go through with it any farther. _Fuck._

~

Brian groaned in a frustrated annoyance as he was sprawled out on his bed in just a pair of boxers. That naptime he had wanted earlier damn well wasn't going to come, not after that embarrassing "hook up ditching" he pulled at Raquel's.  He hoped he could have just burned away the memory of with a hot shower and jerk off session to release his tension —and his goddamn self-inflicted blueballs.  But Brian's mind was a whirl. Of embarrassment, shame, and confusion. This stupid "thoughts of Frank cockblocking" needed to end. Because he didn't like Frank. He didn't like Frank. _I don't like Frank._ _I don't like Frank._ _I don't like Frank._ _I don't like Frank._ _I don't-  
_

The alarm on Brian's cellphone started to chime and Brian cursed as he sat up and reached for it on the nightstand. It was his 4:00pm alarm entitled, "Don't forget dinner at mom's asshole!" Well, with the dumb thoughts in his brain, Brian had forgotten. Asshole indeed. With the traffic he was sure to hit, his mom lived over an hour and a half away. He needed to leave now so he'd be there on time. He quickly pulled on what he hoped were clean jeans from off the floor, and put on a t-shirt he hastily grabbed from his dresser. Socks, shoes, jacket, keys; then Brian was on his way out the door. When he got outside to the parking lot he had a mild heart attack not seeing his bike there at first, but then he remembered. Frank. That little twerp was supposed to have been back with the borrowed bike by now. Brian pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a call out to the late little shit.

It rang once, twice, three times; then Brian got an answer. Brian almost didn't notice at first, but the voice that said "hello" wasn't Frank's.  It was Zacky's. Brian took a split second to look at his phone screen to make sure he didn't mistakenly call Zack instead, but it was indeed Frank's contact picture there: Frank with his eyes crossed and sticking his tongue out. Brian quickly brought the phone back to his ear.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Brian asked in annoyance. "Tell that little bike thieving punk he was supposed to be back by now."

"So about that," Zack started in a suspiciously careful tone. "Me and Chels are actually at the hospital with him right now. He was in an accident."

All the background noise in Brian's world went quiet. The passing cars, birds, people's far off chatter; it was all gone. It was now just the harsh silence that enveloped him as he was struck with absolute fear. "Fuck, on the bike? Is he okay? Tell me he's okay." Brian questioned in a panicked rush. His level of worry was off the goddamn charts. An accident on a motorcycle was always more dangerous than in a car, and almost always had a worst outcome. He couldn't help but imagine the worst. Frank's body could be broken, he could be in a coma, he could just barely be clinging to life. Brian's chest was caving in.

"He's okay, dude. Just a little banged up. Some witness saw a fuck in a pickup truck just barrel out in front of him and ran him off the road. Hurt his shoulder and a concussion. I guess there's the memory thing with it too, but he's gonna be fine."

"Wait, what?" Brian questioned hastily. Zacky didn't mention anything about Frank being a mangled bloody pulp and that was good, but the man hadn't exactly put Brian's worry at ease either. "Memory thing? What the fuck is going on?"

"Sorry, man. I guess that sounded kinda bad. I forget what the doctor called it, but he's got like this short term memory issue."

"Anterograde amnesia," Chelsea's voice piped in, sounding like she was shouting the words from far off. Brian kind of wished she hadn't. Hearing the word 'amnesia' only increased his worry, even if Chelsea's tone hadn't sounded worried herself. **  
**

"Yeah that," Zacky went on. "But don't worry, dude, the doctor said it'll fix itself. He's already gotten way better since we first got here." **  
**

"And how long have you been there?" **  
**

"Like an hour and a half."

"An hour and a half?" Brian said incredulously. "How could you not've called me? Did you fucking call anyone? Nevermind. Just tell me what hospital you're at."

Armed with the info, Brian got himself a cab in record time and may have flat up told the driver if he was willing drive fast enough to break the sound barrier there would be a hefty tip waiting for him. The offer seemed to work well enough. What should have been a thirty minute drive only took twenty. Brian put in another short call to Zacky when he arrived at the hospital to get the room number and quickly navigated his way. He came to room 202 and paused. Brian was a mess of worry and self-loathing. The man was almost too afraid to actually go through with seeing Frank. Like Brian didn't deserve to visit him. Frank had gotten hurt, and all the while Brian was just some piece of shit that had been trying to fool around with his hot neighbor. Brian took a breath and carefully stepped though the open door way.  The room was made to hold three patients. The closest bed was empty, and his view of the other two was blocked by privacy curtains. 

"Zack?" Brian softly called out.

"At the bed at the end," Zack's voice called back

Brian stepped over quickly, making his way around the last drawn privacy curtain. There he came to stand at the foot of a hospital bed.  So yeah, Zacky and Chelsea were there sitting in the only two chairs in the space to the left of the bed, but Brian barely registered their presence, his  eyes only locking on Frank. There the kid was looking absolutely exhausted and a little pale, laying propped up high in a hospital bed. He appeared so small and weak in such a state, in a thin hospital gown and with an ugly beige blanket tucked around him up to his midsection.  Brian eyed the navy blue sling holding Frank's right arm and frowned in more worried. Even though he was seeing Frank alive in front of him —conscious and the sling as the only evidence of injury— Brian was no less full of concern. 

"I'm sorry again we didn't call at first, hon," Chelsea spoke. "I only let our dad know. I figured we'd wait til he was discharged to tell everyone so no one had to worry."

Chelsea's apology basically fell on deaf ears. Brian only cared about one person in the room. "You're okay? You're okay, right? God." Brian spoke to Frank in a rushed voice flooded with concern.

Frank didn't speak at first; he only looked at Brian. And it really wasn't that long of a pause, but Brian didn't take Frank's silence too well. He was even more worried if that was even possible.

"Fuck." The fear filled man looked to Chelsea and Zack anxiously. "He knows who I am right? That memory thing you talked about isn't that bad, is it?"

"Calm down, dude-" Zack started, but Frank interjected.

"How could I ever forget who you are? You're Synyster goddamn Gates."

Frank's voice was small and tired, but Brian managed a chuckle of relief at the words before he was right back into serious concerned mode. "You're okay?"

"I'm okay," Frank assured with a tiny smile.

"More like _going to be okay_ ," Zack chimed in. "But no worries. His acting like a retard thing isn't permanent."

"Retard?" Frank shot Zack a glare. "Fuck you, you fucking cunt stain."

"Well, at least you sound like yourself," Brian was able to joke with a half smile. Hearing the kid talk like himself was a little of a relief, but Zacky hadn't helped ease any fears with his words.

"Be nice," Chelsea swatted her boyfriend's arm. She spoke to Brian then in an assuring voice. "The doctor said his difficulty retaining information is normal for his grade of concussion, and it should only last twenty-four hours at the most. I swear he's already getting a lot better."

"I'm not having _difficulty_ with anything," Frank spoke with annoyance. "And if I'm better can I just leave then?"

"Not at least for another hour, Squish," Chelsea answered. "And when you do get home it's complete and utter do-nothing bed rest for a week."

"What? That's fucking bullshit," Frank groaned. "Nothing's fucking wrong with me."

"You smashed your head on fucking pavement, Frank," Brian spoke up, "you don't get away from that with nothing wrong. The doctor says bed rest, you get bed rest. In fact, maybe you should stay with me." Brian had this building protective urge. He was feeling responsible for Frank's accident. It was Brian's damn bike that Frank got hurt on. Brian was going to make it right.

"Bri, I don't think-" Chelsea began.

"What?" Brian quickly cut her off, crossing his arms over his chest. "You gonna make him spend day and night after day and night on that lumpy couch? Bed rest means bed. You both aren't about to give up yours; that's stupid. He can have mine. What do you say, squirt?" Brian questioned Frank kindly. "How do you feel about staying with me?"

"I'd like that," Frank answered softly with a tired smile. A smile Brian returned.

Chelsea sighed, looking between the two very unsure. "Why don't we discuss this a little more later," she spoke to Brian. "How about we just start with you babysitting for a few minutes." She got to her feet and motioned for Zack to follow her lead, "Let's take a break. Get something from the vending machine." She looped her arm around her boyfriend's, and spoke to Brian next. "Just answer his questions and try not to get frustrated, or laugh at him when he asks the same thing fifty times." Chelsea cast her brother a loving smile, "Be back in a few, Squish." Warm departing words for her brother as she and Zack began to leave, but her words of "Don't you fuck with him. He's not thinking straight," to Brian were hissed with a quiet deadly seriousness.

Brian didn't let the mama bear threat phased him. As soon as the couple was out of sight, he quickly moved to sit at one of the chairs pulled up beside Frank's bed. Brian gently gripped a hand to Frank's uninjured arm and stared at him with worried, guilt ridden eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Brian spoke. "This was my fault."

A lopsided frown tugged at Frank's lips. "What are you talking about?"

"You getting in a fucking wreck."

"I don't remember it happening, but don't be stupid, I know it couldn't have been your fault."

"I should have just drove you myself," Brian shook his head at himself. "Or just have been the douche I wanted to be and not let you take my bike at all."

"Your bike?" Frank echoed back in confusion at first, but then the fuzzy knowledge came back to him. "Shit, your bike." Frank frowned, a face etched with groggy worry and guilt. "I was riding your bike. Fuck. I don't know how bad it got messed up. I'm sorry."

Brian's hand moved to Frank's. He gave it a gentle squeeze and showed Frank a sincere gaze. "If you think for one single second I give a shit about what happened to the bike..." Brian trailed off shaking his head. "You are far more important than a hunk of metal and wheels."

Frank smiled just a little and gripped Brian's hand back lightly. "I'm still sorry." Frank yawned then. When his eyes opened back up, his tired gaze met Brian's again, and Frank frowned a little. "I just wanna go home," he sighed. "All I'm doing is lying here. I can do the same thing on my fucking couch."

"No couch. My bed is yours for the next week. You still okay with that?"

Frank's eyebrows knit together slightly in confusion. "I can stay with you? For a week?"

"Okay, they weren't lying," Brian murmured to himself, witnessing the first memory failure in his presence. Brian didn't like it. It made him nervous. It made him worry more.  He hoped the doctor that spoke to Zack and Chelsea was right, that Frank would snap out of this soon. Brian didn't think he could live with himself if Frank ended up permanently brain damaged. "You need to be on bed rest for a week to recover," he gently explained. "And you can stay with me, as long as your sister believes I'm not gonna break you."

"She... Wait," Frank's eyes scanned around in more confusion. "Chels was here right? And Zack? Where'd they go?"

Brian pressed his lips together in worry at more knowledge forgotten. "They just went to grab some food."

"Oh, right." Frank's gaze absently slid down to his lap, his brow furrowed. The poor thing looked exhaustedly frustrated.

"Hey, don't sweat it," Brian comforted, giving Frank's hand a small squeeze. "Your brain got scrambled. You just need some time for it to unfuck itself."

"Were those the medical terms the doctors told you?" Frank joked. "I haven't even seen one yet so I don't... No wait," Frank squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember. "This is so confusing and weird," Frank sighed. "Like I'm fine. I am. But I don't know, shit's fuzzy. I'm just tired."

"Just try to relax."

"It's hard to. I hate hospitals. I just wanna go home. I'm–" Frank looked to Brian, quizzically cocking his head to the side a little as he went on. "I'm going home with you, right?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah," Brian smiled a little with some relief. Surely Frank remembering that detail was a good sign.

"I probably shouldn't, but I want to anyway." Frank spoke the little confession innocently. A concussion and pain meds cocktail probably lowering Frank's inhibition to share his thoughts.

The words made a slight frown tugged at Brian's lips. "I don't know if you're gonna remember this or not but, I know I've disappointed you —hurt you— with our friendship not being where you wanted it. I don't know if you're really over everything or not, or if you're afraid I'm gonna make it bad again, but I swear I'm not out to mess with you. I'm here to make it right. I'm here to make it up to you. I know I'm the reason you wanna move away. _I know._ You being here right now is my fault. I know I wasn't driving the car that made you wreck, but I fucking might as well have." Brian held on to Frank's hand a little tighter, looking into his eyes earnestly. "The only thing I care about right now is taking care of you. I know things aren't perfect between us, but you gotta know I still I love you, you little shit."

"I know," Frank said back quietly, a small trace of a smile curling at his lips.

They shared a mirroring gaze of soft, almost sad looking smiles, content in the silence that ticked by, but the shuffling feet of Zack and Chelsea entering the room kicked Brian out of that contentment. He quickly pulled his hand away from Frank's before the pair rounded the curtain into sight. Though, he at least still kept his attention on Frank. The next week and then some were going to be solely dedicated to helping his friend. To making sure Frank got better. To making sure Brian found a way to make it right between them. Even if Brian wasn't completely sure what that really meant yet.

 


	10. Just Him

It was close to midnight by the time Brian finally convinced Chelsea to leave his apartment, that he could handle watching out for Frank. The doctor ordered bed rest had started about six hours ago, and Frank had basically been asleep since the car ride home from the hospital. All the unconsciousness had made Brian nervous regardless of the assuring words from a medical professional. Because concussions and sleep were supposed to be a bad mix, right? But despite Brian's feelings, the best medicine was sleep and rest. Brian was intent on helping Frank follow the discharge instructions to a T. But Brian already figured it would probably end up being more like _forcing_ than helping. The limitations because of the kid's torn shoulder, no problem; but the second degree concussion recovery was most likely going to drive Frank crazy. The poor head-trauma boy was to be restricted from any form of mental or physical stimulation for a week. "Any" as in not even being allowed to read, play around with his phone or watch TV. Once the sleepiness symptom went away Brian knew Frank was going to be agonizingly bored, but Brian would make his friend suffer through it because that's what was going to get Frank properly recovered. Brian was going to do everything he could to make sure Frank got better.

The small lamp atop the nightstand in Brian's bedroom gave the room a warm glow. Brian quietly padded over to stand beside his occupied bed.  Frank was still blissfully unconscious thanks to the lovely combination of head trauma and Percocets. There nestled among the pillows and blankets Frank looked peaceful, and Brian couldn't help the small smile from appearing on his face. It didn't take long for that smile to fade, though, as Brian's mind began to wander. Wander to a dark place of what ifs. Frank could just as easily be lying on a slab in a morgue right now. The image was like an ice pick through the heart. The thought of Frank being gone, it made Brian suddenly lose his breath. It was like all the fear and feelings from today just hit him at full force all at once. And for the first time since he learned of Frank's accident, Brian cried. His eyes had welled up a little during his panicked cab ride to the hospital, but now the tears were falling. He could have lost Frank. And then what? Brian never would have had the chance to...

To make it right.

Brian wiped away the wetness from his cheeks. He knew what his "making it right" promise meant now. Brian gently combed his fingers through Frank's hair and quietly breathed out a curse of acceptance. "Fuck."

Brian pulled out his cellphone as he made his way back into his living room. He sent the call out to Jimmy and started pacing in front of his sofa as it rang.

"Well well, I know it's technically Wednesday and I said I'd come over today to check on the wee one and help you out with him or whatever, but it's also only technically been Wednesday for eleven minutes, so cut a guy some slack." Jimmy answered cheekily. "Having problems over there already?"

Brian sighed and stopped with his pacing. "I like him." He stated openly. "This was all just a slap in the face, you know? I mean, fuck Jimmy, he could have died and... just, fuck. I've been so stupid." Brian collapsed down onto the sofa amidst his speech. "I've been lying to myself, and I mean, dude, I haven't fucked another person since I can't fucking remember, but like, I was still telling myself I'd just cheat on him and shit. But fuck, I don't want anyone else. Just him."

"About damn time, dumbass."

Brian could hear the snarky smile behind Jimmy's words, and all Brian could do was agree. About damn time.

~

Brian quickly thanked his dad for the ride and then hauled ass out of the car and back to his apartment with a few paper bags in hand. That impound lot bullshit he had to deal with had taken way longer than he expected. Three fucking hours. It was already past noon. He hadn't wanted to be gone from the apartment so long. Today was special. Today Frank's doctor ordered bed rest was over. Today Brian planned to spill his guts.

He had agreed with Jimmy's suggestion a week ago that waiting until Frank was fully recovered was probably for the best. If the kid wasn't even allowed to play solitaire so his brain wouldn't get too stimulated, then the mental explosion from an "I want to be with you" confession was definitely best held off.  Brian was nervous. Sure, he had that inkling inside him that believed Frank still had to have feelings for him, but Frank had flat out said he was over him those few months ago. Brian had to hold on to the hope that Frank had been lying for whatever reason, because if it was the truth, Brian didn't know what he would do.

Brian let himself in the apartment and hoped Frank was still lingering around, though he supposed he wouldn't blame Frank if the kid had up and left to taste some freedom. Being confined inside the apartment for seven days being allowed to do nothing did start to drive Frank crazy. But there Brian caught sight of the top of Frank's head sitting at the sofa, television on.  


"Hey, look who's up and about." Brian was relieved.

He dumped off the grocery bags in the kitchen first before he made his way into the living area and took in Frank's appearance. Frank had looked "recovered" days ago, not a tired mess; and that memory problem really had only lasted twenty-four hours, but now it was good to see him finally not lying in bed. Brian noticed the Spider-Man shirt and pajama pants Frank had on were different clothes than what he helped his friend get dressed in two nights ago. Brian was both proud and also wanted to punch Frank for getting changed on his own. The kid's shoulder was torn in two places, so it was kind of impressive and dumb. What was most impressive was Frank having gotten on his black immobilizing sling that held his right arm secure with a strap over his shoulder and another around his back. Even Brian had trouble strapping that thing on to Frank for him. But aside from the sling and a little tiredness around his eyes, Frank looked good.

"You feeling alright?" Brian questioned. "I didn't mean to be gone so long. You have the breakfast I left for you? You hungry now? I can make you some lunch."

"You can dial it back, man," Frank chuckled at Brian's barrage of words. "I'm fine. Really. Thanks for breakfast."

"You sure you're alright?" Brian questioned, kicking off his shoes and taking a seat on the couch as well. "I know today it's supposed to be over, but you still look pretty exhausted. The orders were only seven days _at the_ _least_. One more day in bed wouldn't hurt." Brian could pretend just fine that this was genuine worry over his friend's health and not an anxious attempt to postpone his begging for a chance at a real relationship.

"I am tired," Frank admitted.  "I'm okay though. I sure as fuck don't need to be stuck doing nothing for another day. I know I'm not good to go climb a fucking mountain or some shit, but I think I can handle watching TV."

"Fair enough." Brian smiled briefly before turning serious. "Listen, I know I've probably been worse of a mother-Nazi than Chels this past week, but I just wanted to make sure you got better right. And I just wanna make sure you don't push yourself too fast before you're ready. You needed your rest and you still need it. Remember that. You didn't just get a scratch."

"I know," Frank nodded with a little frown and glanced down at his useless right arm in the sling. When he looked back to Brian his frown turned into a small smile. "I feel a million times better than I did when I first got here though, and you're pretty much the reason."

"It was nothing, short shit," Brian brushed off. "But hey, the reason I was gone all goddamn morning is I finally cleared up that mess with the impound lot. I got my bike back. It's at my dad's." He smiled. The thing wouldn't run, was scratch up quite a bit, but all and all it was actually in pretty good shape. That fact made Brian feel a little better about Frank's accident, just hoping it meant that the fall Frank experienced hadn't been that scary for the kid when it happen —even if Frank didn't remember it.

"It's not that thrashed is it?" Frank questioned with a little wince. "I swear I'll take care of it. I broke it, and I'll make sure it gets fixed."

"You didn't break it. A piece of human fucking scum did," Brian got tense, a murderous scowl on his face. "If I ever find out who made you wreck and just left you there... They'll get their fucking turn in a hospital bed."

"Alright, let's not get worked up, yeah? It's over. I'm here, and I'm gonna heal up just fine."

"I'm allowed to get worked up. When Zacky answered your phone and said you were in an accident, I don't think I've ever been so scared before. You could have..."

"Don't think about that," Frank said quietly.

"I do though. I mean, considering everything, you were lucky only banging up your head and shoulder. But you just as easily could have been fucking killed. Just like that, you would have been gone. And that thought has been eating away at me." Brian confessed.

Frank bit his lip, his eyes turning a little sad. "Brian..." He started unsure.

"I know, sorry," Brian shook his head at himself. "I didn't mean for the conversation to turn dark. You're here. You're getting better. That's happy shit."

"Yeah," Frank smiled a bit. "Thanks so much for letting me stay here. I can't imagine having to have gotten through this week living on Chels' couch. Man, I'm gonna miss your bed." Frank had meant the comment innocently enough, but he obviously realized how it could be flipped all sexually at his expense with how a lip-biting embarrassed smile sprung to his face.

The thought to tease didn't even enter Brian's mind. He saw more of a chance to segue into the talk he really needed to have with Frank. "Maybe you don't have to," Brian responded in a soft-spoken genuine offer.

Frank quirked a curious brow. "What?"

Brian picked at a hole in his jeans and took a deep breath. God, he was nervous, but he couldn't stall on coming clean to Frank any longer. "Frank," Brian started, the tone serious and his weighty gaze locked with Frank's. "I've been waiting to talk to you until you got better. I didn't want to dump any heavy shit on you when all you were supposed to be doing was resting. But the week's over so..." Brian took another resolute breath. Here went exposing himself as a vulnerable sack of meat and bones. "You're a spaz, Frank Iero. And funny and annoying and so fucking full of heart. You're this perfect fucking package that I kept lying to myself about. I could have lost you that day of the crash. I never would have had a chance to... I–" Brian paused before he got too worked up with emotion. "I'm sorry it took something so drastic happening to open my fucking eyes, my fucking heart. I don't know how you feel anymore, maybe I lost my chance. You said you were over me, but I'm banking on the hope that you were lying. I want us to be together."

And Frank was like a statue. A statue with a confused and unbelieving expression etched across its face and with the ability to blink repeatedly in shock. It took a few drawn out seconds, but Frank found the ability to speak...sort of.

"I... Did you just say... What?"

Brian was relieved. This certainly wasn't a negative response from his friend. He felt pretty sure things were about to go his way after Frank got over his shock. Brian smiled warmly, holding in a little chuckle at Frank's dumbfounded expense. "I want you. Only you. And if I'm lucky enough to not have waited too long to really see that, I was hoping, if you still felt the same way... Be with me, Frankie."

Frank was silent again, this time his eyes absently staring at the floor, obviously in a swirl of thoughts. A ghost of a smile soon tugged at his lips; enough for Brian to notice and start to become even more confident. Frank still liked him, he _had_ to. That smile confirmed it. But unfortunately that smile didn't stay. A look of anger took its place before Frank brought that fierce gaze to Brian.

"You asshole," Frank blurted out angrily.

Brian's eyes widened in shock. A panic started to grow in his chest. This was NOT at all the reaction he was expecting. His mouth opened to speak, not even really sure what he was going say, but that ended up not mattering as Frank didn't give him a chance to get any words out.

"How long ago was it that we told each other we liked each other, and you wouldn't fucking give us a chance? You crushed me, you fucking idiot."

Well Brian felt like shit, but he had to relent that Frank had every fucking right to be mad.  He still had to try to fix this somehow though. "I know I–"

"Fucking crushed me!" Frank cut in. "And then just like that you fucking poured salt in the wound, fucking hitting on any pretty fucking thing you came across. Do you know how hard it was not to get physically ill watching you go off to fuck other people? You said I meant something. You said–"

"Woah woah, wait just a minute!" Brian interjected. He needed Frank to hear him out. "I didn't fuck anybody. Just let me explain. I told you back then how it scared the shit outta me, me having feelings for you. Just me having feelings like that period. I wasn't that kind of guy. I just would have messed up. I thought it was in everybody's best interest to not even try. I was so sure I would just screw everything up later, so bad that you wouldn't ever want to be around me. I thought me just going back to being Mr. Fucking Player would help me forget how I felt about you. And I'll admit, I went on the hunt, flirty touching, kissing, the going off to somewhere private with every intention... But I could never go through with it. I'd think about you every time, and I'd have to bail out." Brian sighed in a sort of relief finally getting all that off his chest. The desperate man chanced placing his hand on Frank's knee. "I know that doesn't make up for everything. I was still a fucking idiot, still afraid I'd hurt you. But shit, I was hurting you all along pretending everything was fine as it was, and I'm sorry Frankie. I'm sorry it took you almost getting killed for me to really understand how important you are to me, for me to fucking grow a pair. I'm in love you."

Those last few words rolled off Brian's tongue, and he stopped talking, a brief glimpse of a shocked expression on his face. That shock didn't last though. Of course all these feeling he had for Frank meant love.

"Yes," Brian nodded undoubtedly. "The thought of living my life without yours in it makes it hard to breathe. I'm no expert, but I think that means I'm in love with you, Tinkerbell." Brian shifted closer, moving his hand to gently hold at the side of Frank's face. "Please tell me I'm not too late."

"You're such an asshole," Frank expressed again, but in a soft tone this time and somehow lovingly said.

Brian was almost taken off guard by how quickly Frank leaned in close to kiss him then. It was just a firm press of lips against lips for a moment, but it gave way to tongues moving together, slow and deliberate. This. _This_ was the reaction Brian had longed for. His heart felt elated and he basked in the taste.

Brian was smiling softly when Frank pulled back. "So I take it 'asshole' is code for 'I love you too'?" That smile turned into a small smirk.

Frank let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. I love you." Frank looked over Brian's face and smiled more; then the kid giggled. "Shit, this is so weird. Is this really happening?"

"It is weird," Brian admitted with a small chuckle of his own. "But a good weird. And it's as real as me kissing that pretty face of yours again," Brian spoke smugly with a grin.

The kisses were a mix of innocent and more deep and needy. Brian felt like he could never get enough. Him and Frank could have been together like this months ago. Fuck, he really had been an idiot. When they pulled apart Brian had to grin just at the smile on Frank's face.

"Look at you," Brian mused. "I'm gonna promise you right now that I will never do anything to take away that smile. I don't know what it is about you, Iero, but it's like you thawed my heart out or some lame shit like that. Lord knows I've never done anything like this, but if I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it fucking right. I'm not gonna hide that I'm with you or that I love you. But do cut me some slack 'cause I still kinda don't know what I'm doing. How to act here."

"You don't have to act. Just be you, that's all I could ever want. Well, and ice cream. I really like ice cream," Frank grinned cheesily.

Brian laughed. "I think I can handle those things."

"You've made me pretty fucking happy today, you know that?" Frank couldn't stop smiling. He was clearly reeling from elation.

"All I want to do is make you happy," Brian remarked with a soft smile, taking Frank's hand in his again.

Frank laughed. "Shit, have you been listening to yourself? Were you really bitchin' about not knowing how to be in a relationship, and you know you've been talking like a giant mushball, right?"

Brian bit back an embarrassed smile. Sure, he was mushy and it was sickening, but Brian was oddly okay with it too. "Shut your goddamn mouth, pint size. I think I reserve the right to be a sack of mush around you. It's your fault after all."

"That's fine by me. I never said I didn't like it," Frank gave his hand a squeeze.

"Good, 'cause I'm getting the feeling it's gonna happen a lot. Now all I think I need to do is decide if I'm gonna introduce you to people as my gear nanny or my boyfriend," Brian smirked. "Decisions."

Frank shot Brian a playful glare. "If you ever refer to me as your _nanny anything_ again I promise I'll dump you."

"Well, boyfriend it is then," Brian grinned. Yes, King Slut Brian Haner Jr. had a boyfriend, and he was over the moon about it.

"I like the sound of that," Frank smiled. "Shit, if I knew all this was gonna happen, I would've crashed my own bike a hell of a lot sooner."

And then Brian found himself being pulled in for another round of kissing. After all the mess they went through, they were finally together and that called for a celebration. A celebration of mouths puzzling together. The sheer amount of happiness buzzing between them making their kisses almost drunken. The love was high and the heat was rising. Frank grabbed a fistful of Brian's shirt, forcing Brian to move with him as Frank shifted down to lay on the cushions. Brian was certainly all for it. He settled comfortably straddling Frank's waist, and brought his lips to Frank's neck. Brian was intent on driving Frank that good kind of crazy. Wet kisses, the nibbles, the hard bite, the firm suckling of his skin. Frank was already a mess of little moans, and it was music to Brian's ears. The man was sure as fuck making a hickey there on Frank's tender skin. And now for the first time it was more than just having fun, it was Brian marking his territory. Marking his boyfriend.

Things got hotter as Frank initiated some lovely grinding, and Brian _had_ to press against him more heavily. The man's strong hands came to grip tightly at one of Frank's upper arms and then the other. Brian pleasantly had a one track mind, but he thankfully noticed the sharp hiss of pain Frank made.

"Shit, your shoulder," Brian exclaimed with worry as he quickly pulled away. "Are you alright? I'm sorry. I got all caught up."

"I'm okay." Frank answered, but it definitely wasn't true as it showed in the wince on his face that he couldn't force away.

"No you're not," Brian said pointedly. "Can I get you a pain pill? When's the last time you took one?"

"I didn't take one today," Frank admitted. "I was feeling okay enough, and I didn't want it making me feel anymore tired than I was."

"Well, you're stupid," Brian clambered off. "Stay right there. I'll get you one."

Brian may have actually felt like he himself was the stupid one. He was the asshole too wrapped up in sexytime happening that he forgot about Frank's shoulder being hurt and needing to be careful.  Brian got Frank a pill and a glass of water to wash it down in record time. He helped Frank sit up and made sure the kid got the medicine down before sitting down next to him and diving into his self loathing.

"Well, I'm off to a good start," Brian mocked himself, "I'm someone's boyfriend for what? Ten minutes? And I forget they're hurt and hurt them more. Go me."

"Stop that," Frank sighed. "I basically forgot too. It's fine. Really. We were... _distracted_." Frank grinned cheekily, but it soon got wiped off his face in the form of a yawn. His already tired eyes looked more exhausted after it passed, and Brian definitely noticed.

"Well, it's not gonna happen again." Brian gently brushed Frank's hair away from his eyes. "I think maybe it's time for a nap, babe."

"Lay down with me?" Frank asked with a small hopeful tone.

"Of course," Brian smiled.

It was into the bedroom and Frank slipping into the left side of the bed and Brian into the right after more comfortably leaving his jeans off in a little heap on the floor. Frank was on his back and Brian on his side close to him, his arm lightly draped over Franks middle. The Brian of the past would have never dreamed of being in a situation like this, but now... _now_ it felt so nice laying together close and warm under the blankets. This was sappy and disgusting, but lord help him, Brian was content just holding Frank close.

"Brian," Frank softly broke the silence after several minutes. "I'm not that tired really. We could be a little more careful? Try again?"

Brian sighed. "I don't wanna hurt you again." He had finally gotten relaxed and didn't want a repeat blunder of what happened on the sofa.

"Come on," Frank urged, rubbing his fingers over the top of Brian's hand that hugged around him. "It's been so long," Frank's voice was breathy with desperation. "I've missed you. And now you're mine, and I'm yours. God, I just want you so bad." Frank let out a whimpering groan, and god damn, that noise wasn't fair.

"Fuck," Brian cursed under his breath. "You cannot make noises like that when I'm lying here trying to be strong."

"Fuck being strong, and just _fuck_ _me_ already." Frank whimpered again. "I'm not made of glass. Don't let a stupid bum shoulder ruin this. Please. Just make me yours. I need you." And Frank let Brian know exactly how much need he had, guiding Brian's hand down to the front of his pants where he felt how hard Frank already was under the material. Brian's willpower was done for.

"Shit, Tink," Brian shuddered beside him. "Okay, you win."

They ended up in a spooning position, clothes shed, but the blanket drawn up warm around them. Frank was laying on his uninjured side with Brian flush up against his back. Brian kept a strong arm held around Frank, peppering kisses on his neck as he deeply rocked in and out in a steady slow rhythm. The physical feeling was amazing as all ways, but now there was more. Now there was this building fulfillment in Brian's chest. This wasn't just them getting off. This was sharing emotion on top of the pleasure. _This_ was making love.

"Mm, I love you," Brian murmured in Frank's ear; the words flying freely from his mouth, honest and true.

"I— Ohhh... Brian, mmhhm...."

Whatever Frank's response, it got lost as Brian suddenly and firmly gave Frank's hard length his attention. It made more noise pour out of Frank's throat, and encouraged Brian to roll his hips harder. It was perfect. They practically finished in unison. Brian was left feeling high and absolutely content. They were a little overheated and sticky, but neither of them moved apart. In fact, Brian carefully hugged himself closer and buried his head down to place a soft kiss to the warm nape of Frank's neck.

"I could get used to this," Brian breathed. "I hope I do." Another kiss, this time to the top of Frank's head. "I meant what I said before. You don't have to miss this bed. This could be our bed, our place. If you want that is."

"I'd really like that."

Brian could hear the smile in Frank's response, and couldn't help but smile happily himself. "It's settled then," Brian gave Frank a light squeeze, "Welcome home, baby boy." He planted another long kiss to the top of Frank's head and snuggled closer to him still; Brian feeling like he could never get enough of him. "I don't know how I ended up so lucky for this to work out. I'm a complete douchebag, and you're amazing —a little shit, but amazing. I was such an idiot for taking so long to realize that practically all along I was fucking falling in love with you. This is so fucking foreign to me, but it feels so damn good." Yet another kiss. "Fuck, Frank Iero, I love you."

"I love you too," Frank grinned. "But never in my life would I have expected you to be this fucking lovey-dovey," Frank laugh softly.

"This would be the 'you being a little shit' part I was talking about," Brian remarked, but playfully. "All I'm doing is appreciating what's mine."

Frank laughed more and carefully maneuvered his body to lay on his back with Brian's arm still wrapped around him. "Come on," Frank had his head turned so he could speak to Brian face to face, "it's cute. You've always been hot and sexy, but this makes you cute. I like it."

"Well, it's reserved for you. Only you. So if you so much as breathe a word to the guys about me acting even remotely mushy do not think for a second that I won't hesitate to kill you, Iero."

"Fuck," Frank bit his lip, suddenly acting anxious. "We have to tell them about us. Ugh, it's gonna be weird."

"What?" Brian cocked a brow. "You really think anyone's gonna give a shit." He knew his best friends; he knew they weren't the type of assholes to judge. They'd bust some balls, but they wouldn't judge.

"No. Not like that, no. I don't know..." Frank began to ramble adorably. "Just the thought of having to do it makes me nervous. I get nervous, you know that, about stupid fucking shit. I can't help it. And they're gonna tease me," he groaned. "I fucking know it."

"You're damn right they will," Brian chuckled. He reached to clasp his hand over Frank's. "But don't worry about it, tiny. I get the feeling I'm gonna get the brunt end of the teasing. I'm the sorry son of a bitch that forever swore off relationships, while you're the goddamn champ that tied me down. It won't be so bad."

"Chelsea already knows about us," Frank revealed before slipping into a yawn. "And that I was hopelessly enamored by you. That bubble kinda burst right before I told you."

"Well, that explains those glares she'd give me. But um, Jimmy knows," Brian confessed himself, "like about everything. Me planning on talking to you today. And how I've been banging you from the beginning. Like me telling him I nailed you that first time fifteen minutes after the fact." Brian showed a half cheeky smile.

"What the fuck!" Frank half-laughed.

"What?" Brian shrugged innocently. "I managed to hook up with the hottest and cutest fucking dude I'd ever seen. How could I not brag to someone that he decided stupid lowly me was good enough for him."

"You turned that around quite nicely. You're full of shit, but you're fucking smooth so I'll let it slide."

"The goddamn smoothest," Brian smirked. "So, Matt's got something going down at his place Friday night. Why don't we wait til then to break the news to everybody all at once? Preferably by showing up attached at the mouth?" Brian certainly wouldn't mind keeping Frank all to himself for a couple days.

Frank chuckled with amusement. "Why don't we talk about 'the how' later. I'm on my way to passing out, but let me take you out somewhere tonight. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Shit, first date," Brian mused, but it was a happy tone. "Fuck, I'm kinda nervous. I have literally never been on a date in my life."

"Don't worry. I'll be a perfect gentleman," Frank joked before another yawn escaped. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what we should do."

"Whatever you have in mind, I'm sure it'll be perfect," Brian pecked his nose. "Get some sleep, Tink."

Frank nodded, his eyes already slipping closed. He rolled back on to his side to get more comfortable, and Brian moved with him, back into that lovely sappy spooning position. Cuddling? Brian? He never thought he'd happily take part in such a soppy pathetic display. But now to him, it wasn't pathetic. It was intoxicating and heartwarming. Brian couldn't imagine any other place he'd rather be in that moment than cuddled up against his fucking boyfriend. It was like a piece he didn't know was missing was finally filled in, and now life was perfect.

 


	11. Kiss and Tell

It was just shy of an hour into the small party at Matt's house. Just another fun get together of the extended Avenged Sevenfold family —the guys and girlfriends. There was music, chatter, laughing, alcohol; and Brian was having a good time. The party settled into its own little groove, and now with everyone milling around in the living room, it seemed like the perfect time as any for a relationship announcement as far as Brian was concerned. Brian paused in his conversing with Jimmy for a second to shoot a poignant look at Frank from across the room. Frank sent back a discreet shake of his head in return. Brian sighed and gave Jimmy a helpless look.

"Still not ready?" Jimmy smiled a little in amusement.

"Dude." Brian allowed himself to smile a little too, because it was kind of amusing how utterly nervous Frank was about letting their friends know they were an item. Brian understood Frank's nerves, but still the man was a little annoyed. He eyed Frank ducking out of the room off to the kitchen. "He's driving me crazy here. He's lucky he's cute."

"I think it's awesome. Brian Haner waiting for permission from the old 'ball and chain'," Jimmy laughed. "Oh how times have changed."

"Shut the fuck up," Brian laughed. He took another glance toward the kitchen doorway and then waved Jimmy off. "I'm gonna see if I can convince the little elf to move things along."

Brian entered the kitchen gaining a side view of his still-secret boyfriend. The kid was alone at the counter littered with ample liquor choices, his eyes gazing at the various bottles, and the fingers of his free hand fiddling with the strap of his sling. Frank kind of looked like he was at a loss, and Brian made his way over as Frank finally reached for a plastic up. Brian grabbed at it too, making his presence known.

"Let me make you something. For the son of a bar owner, you really suck as a bartender," Brian smirked.

"Thanks," Frank rolled his eyes, but the kid knew damn well it was true.

"You know what you also suck at," Brian spoke, eyes focused on the vodka he was pouring. "Talking to your friends." He said it light and casually, in hopes Frank wouldn't feel all beat up about it. Brian didn't want to add to Frank's anxiety over the situation, but he just couldn't stay silent anymore. They had agreed to do it when they first got there, but Frank had turned into a big hesitant mess.

Frank's form did slouched a little as he sighed out through his nose. Brian felt a little bad about it; but dammit, no matter how self-loathing sensitive Frank could get he needed to hear some kind of push to get him geared toward the relationship reveal. 

"I'm sorry," Frank said.

"You don't have to be," Brian said, finishing the mixed drink and handing it off to Frank before starting to make something for himself. "I understand it's because you're crazy. But it's a cute crazy."

"Um, thanks," Frank chuckled at the questionable compliment.

"But I don't wanna hide," Brian went on honestly, "and neither do you."

"Of course not," Frank shot out. "Shit, I am sorry. But this is just so awkward. Like what are we suppose to do? Clink a fucking spoon against a glass and make a speech? 'Hey guys,'" Frank mockingly altered his voice a little lower in tone, "just uh letting you know, turns out I'm totally gay for Gates. Um, so yeah, we're together now. You know, in love and fucking each other and shit.'"

Brian laughed with an amused shake of his head. "You really overthink things. Just relax." Brian reached out, guiding Frank's cup up toward his mouth. "Drink."

Frank went ahead and took several long sips in succession. The kid would soon be steadily on his way to being properly drunk with that kind of drinking enthusiasm. And properly drunk would mean feeling more open. Like more open about making the announcement. Brian was pleased.

"That's my boy." The man grinned, giving Frank's ass a pat. "You know, you can always let me take the lead on this. No shame in that."

Brian had made the offer before, but Frank had been wholeheartedly insistent that it be himself that got everyone's attention, that it be himself that said the words. This wasn't just a relationship announcement to Frank, this was kind of his "coming out" as well. And even though the kid viewed the whole coming out concept as incredibly stupid, Frank told Brian that he felt like he needed to own up to it.

"No, I can do this," Frank assured. "I just need to calm my brain down or something. Just a little more time. Promise."

What a brave little nervous wreck. God, Brian loved him.  The man stuffed away his impatience and smiled softly. He'd wait as long as Frank needed. "I don't know how you do it, but you manage to be a hot pathetic kind of adorable when you're nervous. But let's just go hang then, hm? We'll do this whenever you're ready."

Brian slung his arm around Frank's shoulder and guided him back out into the living room. The hold of Brian's arm appeared innocent enough to the group in the room, just friendly. He guided Frank to the open space on the sofa next to Matt and his girl, Val. Brian pulled his arm away when they sat despite how much he would have liked to keep it there. He couldn't leave any touching looking too suspicious until Frank was ready to spill the beans. So Brian settled back comfortably, nursed his drink, and jumped into a conversation with Jimmy when the man moved to stand closer to him. Jimmy started telling that story about the time he snuck into a strip club when he was seventeen and his drunk ass got up and started working the pole. Brian had heard the story at least 5 times before, but it never got old. He laughed loudly with every ridiculous detail. Brian was back into the content swing of the party. He wasn't going to worry about Frank's anxious hesitation anymore. It's not like he and Frank would be a secret forever. 

Brian felt Frank shift closer to him then, and Brian couldn't help but turn his attention to his boyfriend —especially when Frank's hand came to rest on his thigh.  That was sure as hell going to look suspicious if anyone was looking. Brian got hopeful.

"I'm ready," Frank whispered, giving Brian's thigh a squeeze. 

For such a quiet tone, it was a very loaded. Assured, amorous, and a touch sensual. It may have given Brian a little tingle at his no-no place. Brian didn't know what had suddenly gotten into Frank —maybe that "Skip and Go Naked" drink Brian had whipped the kid up in the kitchen— but Brian liked it. It didn't look like Frank was about to try to talk to everybody. Frank's attention was solely on Brian. On Brian's lips to be precise. So this is how Frank wanted to "announce" things. The faintest touch of a smirk appeared on Brian's face. Brian had half-jokingly suggested that they just showed up to the party making out. It was about damn time Frank realized that Brian's suggestion had been the right choice all along. Doing it with action instead of words certainly made more sense in Frank's case. The kid was dreading having to suddenly talk about it, so this approach was going to work out a lot smoother.

Brian stayed quiet and still, letting Frank take the lead. The younger man closed the gap between them, and finally in front of their closest friends, Brian got to share a kiss with his boyfriend. It was simple and sweet and made Brian elated. Their lips pressed together a second time, a third, and then on the fourth Frank made it deeper but still innocent. Only a tiny little parting of the lips. That small trace of a tongue barely gliding against the other. The perfect hint of a taste. Fucking heaven. All the talking had died away, everyone's attention on the pair. The only noise in the room was the music playing, so it was plenty quiet enough for everyone in the room to hear Frank's affectionate 'I love you' when the two pulled away from each other.

"Woah," Matt laughed beside Frank, pulling the kid back. "What the hell got slipped into your drink, little man?"

"I'd guess either molly or an engagement ring,"Johnny snickered from a reclining chair.

The reactions of the room varied. There was Jimmy with the knowing smirk. Chelsea surprisingly looking like she was about to rocket off from where she was sitting on Zack's lap and bust through the ceiling in absolute glee. And then a whole lot of confused and suspicious glances. Brian himself was smiling smugly, because why wouldn't he be proud to just have shown off that the perfect little shit that was Frank Iero was all his. Frank was smiling too, that cute little embarrassed one of his. Brian was about to give Frank a small nudge to encourage the kid to speak, but Johnny spoke again before he could.

"What seriously? You guys are surprised to see this?" Johnny questioned the confused of the room with a disbelieving look of his own. He pushed down the leg rest of the recliner and sat up straight. "Like seriously _no idea?_ Like _seriously?_ All that screwing around and shit going on with those two? I just thought we silently agreed not to talk about it, because _ew_."

"Hey Gimli," Brian tossed the insult at Johnny, though maybe Brian was a _little_ impressed that it was that fucking miniature troll of all people that saw through all the hiding.  "I'll have you know there's nothing remotely 'ew' about what goes on here in private," he gestured to himself and Frank. "Or possibly right out here a little later if I can get the boyfriend to shoot back a few more drinks." Brian smirked devilishly.

"Shut up!" Frank scolded through a chuckle, the blush already on his face deepening.

And then the room got loud again with a chorus of reactions: 'No way's and 'I though there was maybe something going on a while back but' and 'How could you not tell us before' and 'Brian, you whipped pussy', among other things positive or playfully teasing. It didn't take too long before Chelsea did spring off of Zack's lap and bounded over to her brother with a grin. She leaned down to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"You got 'im!" She congratulated Frank with an ecstatic smile. Brian got the same treatment, a hug and a peck on the cheek. Though her words to him were a bit more on the menacing side despite being delivered with a sweet smile. "Hurt him, and I'll kill you. Slowly."

"Note taken," Brian gave his head a little bow. "But nothing I gotta worry about."

"Chels," Frank rolled his eyes, "we've only been together like two and a half days, maybe dial back 'crazy sister' and not scare him off."

"I'm not _that_ bad," she gave a roll of her own eyes. "But you be happy with your bad boy guitarist, and I'll go be happy with mine," she smiled before retreating back to Zack.

"Alright so beer pong..." Matt announced to the room. He was up on his feet and looked down to Brian and Frank. "Would the _happy couple_ like a first round spot?" he asked teasingly.

"Hey," Brian waved his hand dismissively. "Just because he's my boy now doesn't mean I want the little gimp as my partner." He gestured to Frank's sling. "He sucks enough with his good arm working, I don't wanna know how bad he is with his left."

"My left arm works plenty good," Frank said with a kindly demonstration, swatting Brian hard in the gut.

"Shit, ow!" Brian yelled through a laugh. He looked up to Matt with an over-the-top wince, "Looks like first round it is."

"Whipped," Matt chuckled, walking off with a dimpled grin to start setting up the table.

Brian stood first as a few others were starting to leave the room. He held out a hand to help Frank to his feet. "Shouldn't hit your boyfriend you know?" Brian stated with a playfully smug matter-of-factness.

"Shouldn't call yours a gimp," Frank shot back with a wide smile.

"Fair enough," Brian smiled back. "See? This was pretty easy, wasn't it? Everyone knows, they only made fun of me, and now we don't have to worry about me doing this..."

'This' was Brian taking hold of either side of Frank's face and bringing their lips together. Brian made that kiss deep right off the bat, and they both happily got lost in it. Frank gripped the back of Brian's shirt as he pulled him closer, while Brian on the other hand took things a little further, hands sliding down and around Frank's body, moving south still until he slipped those hands inside the back of Frank's pants. An uncontrollable little moan left Frank's throat and got smothered in Brian's mouth as the man's rough hands gripped and kneaded his ass firmly.

Then there was coughing from the edge of the room, and strategically placed among it were the words "Get a room". Frank broke the kiss at once and yanked Brian's arms away. Jimmy was smirking in the doorway.

"As if you didn't like the show," Brian smirked back to the tall man; leaving Frank to just blush stupidly as Jimmy wiggled his eyebrows, and then to notice Dan and his girlfriend Meg were still in the room too, snickering and giggling respectively.

"Jesus, fucking control yourself," Frank whispered harshly to Brian, tugging his pants up better into place. "I don't need a fucking hard on in the middle of Matt's living room with people watching."

"Sounds like you're the one that needs to control himself," Brian smirked.

"Asshole," Frank spoke loudly this time.

"Go ahead and call me that again," Brian smiled sweetly, and took Frank's hand in his. "We both know that just means you love me."

Frank moved up on his toes so he could make their lips brush together, dragging out the display of this deep and quirky love of theirs. "Asshole," he murmured with a smile. 

Brian smiled warmly against Frank's lips. The Brian of old would have never dreamed of happily taking part in such wonderfully disgusting—and odd— PDA. It would have been more like a nightmare. But then this adorably hot, eccentric, kinky, anxiety ridden pixie flew into his life and made a change in Brian's heart for the better. The messy tangled paths of their lives were given the chance to become perfectly intertwined, and Brian wasn't ever going to take that for granted.

"I love you too, Tinkerbell."

 


End file.
